HUM DIL DE CHUKE SANAMM
by parise22
Summary: When one Bet changed her life.
1. Chapter 1

**HI I am parise22 ,am new here, this is my first ever attempt on CID family and my only choice is RAJVI. Becoz I just love both of them.**

**In cid beurou **

….. Aur pata hain fir usne kya kiya?...

Purvi- Vinit, now stop it. Mera to has-has ke pet dukhane laga hain. Ab aur …..

Pankaj- to main ek joke sunau?

All- nahinnnnn….. basssssssssss.

**( suddenly a voice interepted them)**

Man- Kya chal raha hain yaha?Tum log yaha kam karne ate ho ya masti karne?

All- ( stood wid jerk) wo….wo…..hum to sir…..

Man- kya wo…wo? Pankaj maine tumhe ek file update karne di thi, wo ho gayi?

Pankaj- (lowring his head) thodi baki hain sir.

Man- Purvi, tumhe jo info nikalneko kahin thi wo nikali?

Purvi- wo, nikal hi rahi thi sir.

Man- to diya hua kam pahle complete karo timepass nahi, aur purvi, tum humesha muzse dant khati ho aur( while glaring all)tumne in logon ko bhi tumhare jaisehi bana diya? Aj tum apna kam khatm kiye bina ghar nahi ?

Purvi- ok sir. (thinking…khadus kahin ka.)

The man left & all sighed.

Vinit- Are chod yar Purvi, tuze to pata hain na sir kaise hain.

Purvi- han magar tune to suna na ,unhe lagta hain ki tum sab ko main bigad rahi hun.

Pankaj- Are unka wo matlab nahi tha.

Purvi- ( frowned) fir kya matlab tha? Inka problem kya hain? Khud to hamesha serious rahte hain aur dusron ko bhi dantate rahte hain. He is so…..Ghamandi.

Huh…unki to HOBBY hain muze dantaneki. Kaise bhi kam karo kuch na kuch galti nikalengehi . Muze to hamesha darr lagata hain ki kab ajayen aur Volkano ki tarah erupt ho jayen.

Vinit- Tu kabse sir ki dant ko seriously lene lagi? Han…

Purvi- ….Vinit…

Pankaj – Are sach me sir aise nahi hain. Wo to dil ke bahut saf hain… bas thodese strict hain..

Purvi- (cutting him ) han…han tu to unkihi side lega na unka chamcha jo hain.

Pankaj made face & went from there.

**Vinit signaled something to Shreya and …**

Vinit - Are chod na Yar, jane de, waise bhi tu kya kar payegi ? wo to humare senior hain.

Purvi - Toh ,….. main kya unse darti hu kya? Achhe ache logon ko sidha kiya hain maine . Iss dahadne wale SHER ko ghas (grass) na khilai to mera nam **Purvi** nahi.

Vinit- (in teasing tone) Chal BET lagati hain?

Purvi- **Bet**? Kya bet?

Vinit- … Tuze six weeks deta hu, Tu is time me sir ka attitude change karwa kar unke chehare pe smile layegi aur….. wo tuze ( giving stress on d word) **PROPOSE ** bhi karenge to tuze manunga.

Purvi- Pagal hain kya…. Wo kiyun muze propose karenge?

Vinit- yahin to bet jeet gayi to tuze meri Bike bahut pasand hain na, wo hamesha ke liye tuze de dunga magarrrr…. har gayi to jo main kahu tu wohi karegi.

Purvi-(thinking) Ok. Done.

Vinit- Firse eek bar soch le, bad main piche hat nahi sakegi.

Purvi- nahi hatungi,….. fir jo bhi ho jaye.

Shreya- Ye tum logon ka kya chal raha hain? Pagal ho gaye ho kya? Ye kaisi bet laga rahi hain Purvi?

Vinit- Shreya tu beech main mat aa.

Purvi- ha Shreya , _**ab bet to lag chuki hain aur isse main hi jitungi**_. Just wait and watch **Mr. RAJAT KUMAR….. **Tumhe to main sabak sikhake hi rahungi.

Ab kya hoga purvi ka plan of action?

Rajat sir ko kaise pareshan karegi , purvi?

Dekhate hain ye bet usse kis rah le jati hain? **Nafrat jitegi ya fir pyar ?**

A/N:- So kaisi rahi story ki shuruat. Kya apko pasand aayi, Muze pata hain ki ap logonko andaza ho gaya hoga storytrack ka. Magar promise karti hu tohda hatke likhungi. To fir der kis baat ki agar itna waqt dekar story padhi hain to reviews bhi de hi do.

Waiting , parise22.


	2. teri meri dosti

Hi, your next chapter is here. Read and enjoy.

It was a restless night for our gorgeous lady officer.

Purvi- Yarr, kya karuuuu? Ye itna asan nahi lag raha. Per kuch to karna padega.

( thinking a while) Pehle to unke pass jana hoga ….fir unhe yakin dilana hoga ki me badal gayi hu .Hummmmm Filhal ye to kar lu, Bad ki bad me dekhenge.

( yawning) Chal beta Purvi, chad ja suli , agar kahi gadbad huyi na to ye banda tuze kaccha kha jayega.

And she sleeps thinking how to workout the plan .

**Next day home**

, Bell rang: Vinit opened the door,( surprisingly) - Are , Shreya tum yahan? Ao na ander.

Shreya (while entering )- Actually muze tumse kuch baat karni thi , Aur bureau me possible nahi tha to socha ghar per hi mil lu.

Vinit- ha, bol na .

Shreya- Vinit, ye sab tune kiyu kiya?

Vini ( offering tea) – Arre maine kya kiya?

Shreya- Dekh tuze pata hain main kis bare me baat kar rahi jo tu Purvi ko uksa ( provoke) raha hain na thik nahi hain. Muze to uski chinta ho rahi hain.

Vinit- chill yar, kya sochti hain? ,me usko tuzse jyada achhese janta hu.

Shreya- Oh , really. Agar tuze sachme uski parvah hoti na to tu aise nahi karta. Tuze malum hain na ki wo ek bar kisi baat per ad gayi to use koi nahi rok sakta. Wo kitni jiddi hain, ye bhul gaya tu?

Vinit – konsi baat kar rahi hai?

Shreya – Wo…. Bike racing, tu hi tha na uske sath.

Vinit( shaking his head ) - ha yarr… kaise bhul sakta hu me wo RATT ? Meri jan nikal gayi thi aur wo maharani, aise behave ki jaise kuch hua hi nahi. Aur Acp sir ki dant muze khani padi thi.

**Flashback starts: **

It was Saturday evening , everyone was leaving ,

Purvi came to Vinit ,stood near him .Vinit while packing his stuff – chalo kal Sunday hain , me to pura din aram karunga.

Purvi without a single word just looked him.

Vinit - kya hain purvi?

No response from the girl. Now his sixth sense started working… something is on its way.

Purvi with innocent look – Plzzzzzz

Vinit got alert – No….no…no not again.

Purvi – Sirf aj hi chal na plzzzzzzzz. BUDDY

Vinit – dekh aisa look deke tu muze immotional blackmail mat kar, hamesha tu aisehi karti hain. ( left his words incomplete….)

Purvi – ( happily ) to chal rahe hain na hum ? 10 baje intezar karungi tera.

Vinit – 10 nahi 9 pm, me tere ghar ata hu.

Purvi – Apni BIKE layega na?

Vinit – Ab, usike liye hi to pyar dikha rahi hain na ? to lani to padegi .

( Purvi was fond of bike racing, before also many times she went for a ride on Vinits bike so today she was again insisting him for the same.)

**Same Night** Purvi was standing in the parking of her society waiting for her buddy.

Vinit came on his brand new racer bike.

Purvi – wowww I just love her, my black beauty. .. are ab uter bhi , muze chalane de.

Vinit ( in strict tone) – Ruk , pahle pure conditions sun le. Speed limit only 50 km.

Purvi – Yar, bike chalani hain ya bailgadi ( bullock cart ),100 ka speed thik hain na.

Vint – 60…..

Purvi – chal 90 kar de..

Vinit – thik hain me ghar vapas ja raha hu.

Purvi - Ruk..ruk .ok 60 done. Aur ?

Vinit – Sidhe raste jayenge aur wapas ayenge, no stunts.

Purvi - ye….to

Vinit cutting her in middle – Aur raste main kisise bhi race.. nahi…lagani..hain. samzi?

Purvi – magar ye to koi baat nahi hui , fir kya maza ayega?

Vinit –ok , thik hain , fir main jar aha hu.

Purvi – ruk to….( pouting) thik hain.

After sometime purvi was driving and vinit was behind her on d bike. It was a peaceful journey for about 15 mins. suddenly a bike came from behind and giving little dash to their bike drove ahead.

Purvi ( while contriling the bike ) – Aye .. dikhata nahi kya?

Other bike slowed down, came near them and again speeded off . This happened 2..3 times again.

This was enough for her to control her anger .so purvi also speeded her bike.

Purvi - Ruk tu , kaha jar aha hain?

Vinit trying to control her – Purvi, dhire chala, jane de use.

But purvi was not ready to stop, she with the fastest speed chased the guy.

And **the race begun,** after some time Purvi caught him, and said

– **Kiyun bacche?bahut maza aa raha hain?**

And scared him by giving a little push. The boy bewildered and fell from his bike .

While laughing on him purvi also lost her control and boooooooommm…

The next scene was .. bike on one side and purvi laying on the other side of the road while poor vinit who jumped on the right time from the bike was helplessly looking at both of them.

**Next day at bureau**

vinit came whistling inside , after some time purvi came with band aid on face, bruises on her both arms and little dragging her leg. All were shocked to see her condition.

Acp sir – Purvi, kya hua tumhe?

Purvi looking at vinit – wo, kuch nahi sir, bas thodasa gir gayi .

Abhijeet worriedly – Magar kaise? Aur kaha?

Purvi (still looking at vinit who was smilling )– nahi sir, jada nahi laga, main thik hu.

Acp ( strictly) – kya hua, Purvi ?

**Sir, me batata hu … **it was vinitwho told them whole incident. While purvi was sitting making innocent face.

Abhijeet – Bcchi ko chot ayi aur tum has rahe ho. ye tumharihi galti hain .

Vinit – meri kya galti hain ,sir?

Acp sir – tumne ise bike kiyu di?...

Like this it went on, and poor vinit got scolded from all the members.

**Flashback ends…. **

Shreya – Aur to aur usne Abhijeet sir ko bhi nahi choda tha , yad hain na.

**Flashback…**

All were having their lunch in cafeteria , Abhijeet after having a bite of food started coughing .

Abhi – AAAAAAAA mirchi…pani…Pani

Nikhil gave him water, he drank it quickly.

Purvi – kya sir , ap bhi, itnisi chilli se dar gaye, ek CID officer ko STRONG hona chahiye.

Abhi – Are isme CID officer hone ki baat kahan se aa gayi? Tum to aise kahe rahi ho jaise tum chilli badi asani se kha sakti ho.

Purvi (while taking one bite ) – han kha sakti hu na .

Abhi – To thik hain abi kamse kam 10 chilies kha ke dikhao.

Purvi – Dusssss ….Achha thik hain, kha li to kya doge?

Abhi – Tu bata kya du?

Purvi - Sochne do …..Is Sunday shopping pe le chalo aur acchi si dress with lunch. OK.

Abhi – OK . done.

Here vinit was shooking his head as NO , but in vein Abhijeet was already got trapped .

And she began eating chillies one by one , tears started coming in her eyes but

She didn't stop . All were looking at her with their eyes widened.

She stoped after 10 and looked at them with winning smile.

"**I WON " …**

….

…

At the same night , …phone rang ,

Vinit in sleeping tone – Hallo

Person – Vinitttt, plz, jaldi mere ghar aa ja , mere pet me bahut dard ho raha he.

Vinit ( sighed) – itni chillies khaneke bad, Wo to hoga hi , Ruk main aata hu…..

**Flashback ends.**

Now ,….

Vinit ( Sweetly smiling )– Pata hain Wo puri rat usne muze pareshan kar ke rakha tha .

Shreya – Bahut fikr karta hain na uski?

Vinit (smilingly) – Ab main nahi karunga to kon karega ? mere siva uska kon hain iss duniya main?

Shreya – Jab itna sab samzta hain, to kal bet kiyu lagai?

Vinit - Pata nahi yar, muze kya ho gaya tha ? Sach kahu to ab muze bhi lagne laga hain ki iss bar ye bet lagakar kahin muzse galti to nahi hui? Wo pagal to seriously kuch bhi kar sakti hain is bet ko jitney ke liye.

Vinit – ( thinking )- Muze kuch na kuch to karna hi padega ,meri galti ki wajah se kahin kisiki JINDAGI barbad na ho jaye.

Shreya – kya soch raha hain ? chal bureau jane me deri hogi.

Vinit – Ha….. chal.

END…..

**Aye DOST teri dosti me,**

**Har imtehan se gujar jau main.**

**Tere ek aansu ke liye,**

**Us KHUDA se bhi lad jau main. **

So , how was that ?

Maine is chap me do doston ki strong bonding dikhayi apko achhi chap se shuru hogi hamari queen ki moves.

where will it lead her?

pata nahi hamari queen kya karne wali hain ? Guess..

A/N:- **Main akele hi chala tha janibe manzil magar,**

**Log saath aate gaye aur carwan banta gaya. **

( Shayar – Majruh Sultanpuri)

Ohh God such a warm welcome by u all people and for me it's a **big honour** .

. I never expected dat I ll get these many reviews for my first ever try .So there are manyyyyy rajvi lovers like me . Realy love u all and thank u frm d bottom of my heart

My lovely reviewers, rajvilover, guest, harman,kriti,

anindita( Belated happy bday- aapki kevi stry likhaneki koshish karungi filhal wishes se kam chala lo.)

adk, guest, guest, shabana, rajvigirl, rajvistar, rajvian, love abhi, purvi lover,taspi, riddhi, piu,

aarvi,( apko purvi-vinit ki bonding is stry me aur bhi dekhane milegi)

RAJVI LOVER , ansha, crystal,pari, ,silent, shree rajvi,guest NL, shzk, purpleAngel, ,1, Ananya Gautam,only srija,

shreeyabhandari45,

abhisrk-ian( ap bahut pyari hain, thnx dear, agar jarurat padi to apko jarur pm karungi.),

katiiy,RAI-THE NIGHTQUEEN, guest, guest ,

vibha( u r most dear 2 my heart coz u r my first reviewer ,luv u ,is bar bhi jaldi revw kijiye)

sorry, agar kisika naam chut gaya ho time hain na to maaf kijiye.

All my lovely reviewers ,again thank you very much.

To kya apne ye chap padh liya ,to jaldise revws de hi dijiye.

Wating parise22.

i


	3. one step ahead

**Hiiii, lovely readers.**

**Enjoy your next chap.**

**Same morning – At bureau-**

When vinit entered bureau ,he saw purvi was already present there.

Vinit – ( Surprisingly) – Kya baat hain ,Purvi tu aj itni jaldi kaise?

Purvi – Han, wo thodasa kam pending tha to socha jaldi akar complete kar du. Isliye jaldi ayi..( smiling evilly)

After some time ACP sir entered ,he called Abhijit and daya in his cabin to discuses about a case.

While all other s were busy in their work.

Little later

Purvi became restless, she was continuously looking at the entrance, as if,

She was waiting for someone .

Purvi ( thinking ) - Are, ye akdu sir abhi tak kiyun nahi aye?

…..…

At the same time rajat entered in side and went to ACP sir's cabin.

ACP – "Rajat, aa gaye tum? Wo file laye kya?"

Rajat – "Ha, sir, ye lijiye file. Isme humare kam ki sari jankari hain."

ACP –" Good job rajat, I hope ab ye case jaldi solve ho jayega."

Rajat returned to his desk. He sat on the chair and opened the drawer,

his eyes wide opened when saw a **RED ROSE** over there , below that, was a paper.

He took the rose and started looking towards all the members present there with keen eyes.

Purvi immediately looked at the computer screen to avoid his gaze.

Rajat then opened the paper , it was very neatly folded and handwriting was quite familiar to him .

It was a letter for him,

" **Sorry sir, me apne bartaw se bahut sharminda hu,**

**kal jab apne muze danta to muze realize hua ki me galat hu, aur muze yu karna nahi chahiye .**

**I promise ki me dil lagakar kam karungi.**

**Aur apko shikayat ka mouka nahi dungi.**

**Please , forgive me."…Purvi**.

….

Rajat looked at purvi who was keenly looking at his expressions.

She by holding her ears murmered, "**sorry**"

Rajat lightly laughed at her antics. And said in low tone , **it's ok.**

…

Ha again got busy in his work.

Where, Purvi smiled on her perfect move.

Whole day, no case was reported.

so all were busy in completing their pending work.

…..

**At evening,**

Purvi saw, Rajat going out, she looked at the wall clock, which was showing 5:00 pm,she knew its his habit, to spend some time in cafeteria at this hour of the day.

she also got up from her place, little tired as today she really worked hard

and then she went to Abhijit ,

Purvi – Sir, me cafeteria jaun, coffee pine,

Abhijit nodded as yes.

Kya ap ke liye coffee lau ?

– nahi, abhi mood nahi, tum jao. Aur ha jaldi ana.

Purvi - yes, sir.

Then she headed towards cafeteria,

Her eyes were searching for THE face,

he was siting at a corner table. And was busy in talking with someone at mobile.

Purvi moved towards him , and waited for his talk to get over.

Rajat after cutting his call, Noticed her and offered her to seat.

For a while, they were not knowing what to say, so kept quite.

Suddenly, Rajat & purvi together at a time,

– Manu, mere liye ek coffee. ( manu is a waiter here)

Immediately looked each other ,weak smile…..

….

Again both mouthed – aur han, sugar cum dalna.

And it was a height so Purvi burst out in laugh but Rajat just stared her.

Purvi controlling herself ( sweetly) – wowww , sir, hamari pasand kitni milti hain na?

Rajat became speechless.

few minutes later ,manu came with two mugs of coffee,

Rajat ( took one seep )– Hmmm, nice coffee, yahan ki coffee such main bahut achhi hoti hain.

Purvi ( seep the coffee and secreatly made face) – Realy sir, it's nice.

Purvi still remembering that bitter taste) pov – (" Ha, ha, inhe to pasand ayegi hi,

ye bhi kadwe Aur ye bakwas coffee bhi kadwi ,

is se to jahar better hoga ,

Vinit, kis janam ka badla liya tune ,

kya – kya karna pad raha hain teri wajah se …tuze to me chodungi nahi.")

Purvi – ( loudly) – dufferrr.

Rajat – kyaaa ?

( unintentionally he started coughing)

Purvi – Aree sir, Aram se pijiye.

Bahut guram hain…( pointing to the mug)..coffee.

Like this days started passing ,

where our lady officer was trying her best to be closer to rajat , showing care and concern for him.

While her **Destiny** was laughing on her.

…

…

A ** morning …**

After preparing breakfast , Rajat called his father.

Rajat – baba, Ap ready ho gaye ho to jaldise table per aa jayiye ,

me breakfast laga deta hun.

Rf came, and joined him at breakfast table.

Rajat – good mirning, baba.

RF – Good morning,beta.

He served breakfast and tea to his father and himself.

RF saw him eating food in hurry ,

Rf ( worriedly ) – "beta, kam se kam breakfast to aram se kar leta,

pura din waise bhi bhagdoud karta hain."

Rajat ( while taking a bite ) – "Nahi Baba, Aj me late ho gaya hu,

aur bureau main bhi bahut kam hain, to thoda jaldi main hun."

…

RF ( sadly ) –" Bureau main itna kam hota hain,

aur ghar per bhi kaha chain se beith pata hain tu, ghar ka sara kam karta hain,

meri dekhbhal bhi karta hain,

me janta hun kitna thak jata hoga tu ,

Aur…. Meri tabiyat ki wajah se me bhi kaha madat kar pata hun tuze ?"

…

Rajat worriedly – "Baba, to kya hua ? Apne hi ghar ka kam karta hun."

…..

RF – "Kab tak yuhi akele jiyega?

Na to tere jyada koi dost hain, jo tu unke sath ghumne firne jata ho,

Aur wo humare ghar pe aate-jate ho…..

teri umar ke jawan ladkonko dekh kitna khush rahte hain , kitna masti- majak karte hain. …..

per beta, tu hain ki hamesha akela , gumsum sa rahta hain.

Ghar se bureau ….bureau se ghar ….bus yahi routine bana liya hain."

…

Rajat keeping his hand on RF's hand – "Baba, ap fikar kiyu karte ho,

Aur kisne kaha main akela hun? Mer paas ap ho na,

**me to apni life se bahut khush hun. "**

…..

RF – "Me to tumhare sath hu hi beta,

magar koi to tera apna hona chahiye na ,

Jo tera dukh – dard bante,

tuzse pyar kare ,

tuze sari khushiyan de.

Jo Tumhara zindagi bhar saath de,aisa koi"…

Tum samaz rahe ho na…..

Rajat suspiciously – "Baba, ab bas…bas..

Ab ap firse wohi shadi ka topic mat shuru kijiye,

( mumbling ) lagta hain firse kisi naye rishte ki baat aayi hain".

…

RF – ( little hesitatingly ) –" Ha, wo asal main mer dost mathur sab hain na …..

ek rishta laye hain,…

kah rahe the ki ,ladki ache khandan se hain, padhi- likhi hain,

modern khayalon ki hain, dikhane main bhi sunder hain,

wo log yahi Mumbai main hi hain,

…to ….agar tu kahe to baat chalau, ….

ek baar mil lene main kya harj hain?"

….

Rajat( warning tone ) – "Baba, mene apse pehle bhi kaha tha,

muze shadi – wadi ke chakkar main nahi panda hain . "

…

RF – "Beta, to me kaha tuze fouran shadi karne ke liye kah raha hun,

pehle tu us se mil le, uske bare main jan le,

Aur agar ladki pasand aaye …to hi me age baat badha du."

….

…

Rajat was not showing any interest in this conversation,

thus, RF again asked,

" Achha, agar teri nazar main dusri koi ladki hain to bata de,

muze koi itraz nahi hoga,

Akhir tumhari khushi main hi meri khushi hain."

…

Rajat ( getting off from the chair ) – "Aisa kuch bhi nahi hain, babaaaa….

Ok ..ab me ready hone ja raha hu… fir bureau nikal jaunga ,

… ..ap ja kar aram kijiye."

…

Rajat immediately skipped from there,

….

Rf ( while looking at rajat from behind ) himself – "Aj agar tumhari maa hoti to tera kan pakad ke shadi ke liye khada karti….

kash….mere bacche ke zindagi main koi khushiya lane wali aa jaye."

…..

**================================================================.**

The end.

To kise chuna hain baba ne Rajat ke liye?

Kya Rajat ready ho jayega iss shadi ke liye?

Aur fir humari Purvi…..

Ohh, god , so many questions r there .

Don't worry u will get ur answers in coming chaps.

I know…I know… in dis chap. Less rajvi moments were there, but promise u wil get , loads of them in next chaps.

..

Thanx a lot ,for ur continous encouraging words,

Specially,guest, nadia, maham, .1,

only srija, Shree rajvi, adk, guest,

kriti, m13, guest, pari,

Harman( sorry, less rajvi moments)

RAJVI LOVER (apko friends bonding pasand aayi, muze achha laga.)

Rajvigirl ( I gave 2nd chap 4 purvi vinit , and u ll get rajvi part now onwards, itni jaldi unhe friens banakar maza nahi ayega.)

Pari,( thnx, kevi per try karungi)

Zoya malik, (thnx)

Ria( iss chap me revw. Kam ho thanx.)

Katiiy,(thnx)

Vibha(woud u like 2 do hat trick)

….

Ab itna time dekar chap. Padh liya hain to revws. To bante hain na boss.

PLzzzzz,

Waiting , parise22.


	4. Chapter 4Wo Pehla Ehssas

He was in deep thought , keeping both his hands on the waist, he was starring at THEM.

**Oh, God,…..konsa ?**

While starring at them, that incident started flashing before his eyes

…

"Sir, ek baat puchu apse? " Purvi was looking in a huge closet, in order to find some important clue.

"Ha…..Ha ….pucho, kya puchana hain?", Rajat while opening drawers of the side table replied.

They were at crime scene,

A business man was found dead suspiciously at his bunglow,

And our CID team was for investigation over there.

They were searching for the clue which will lead them to the culprit.

Purvi and Rajat were in the bedroom of that businessman searching for clues.

"Ap humesha yu simple , formal kapde kiyu pahante hain?" she still peeping in side and making the stuff up and down.

"Kiyu in kapdon me kya kharabi hain?" he also not giving much attention.

"Kharabi to kuch bhi nahi, but you know, aap jase sr. inspector ko ekdam stylish rahna chahiye… kapdon se kuch alag hi impression padta hain."

"Muze kisipe impression jamane ka koi shouk nahi hain," sr. inspector replied while peeping in the closet.

But the lady officer was not ready to leave this topic so easily, so she didin't give up.

…

…..

"Sir, ek baat kahu, kya apke paas light blue shirt hain? …. **ap per na light blue** **colored shirt aur jeans perfect lagegi."** Now she was looking at him,

again she looked at a nice blue colored shirt that was hung in the ward rob.

He looked at her disbelifly.

"Purviiiiiiiiii" ye koi mall nahi hain, aur hum yaha shopping karne bhi nahi aaye hain, ." He in warning tone.

….

"kya sir, maine kab kaha hum yaha shopping karne aaye hain,

ofcourse , I know we are doing investigation."

' Wo to ye shirt dekhakar muze laga ap per aisewali shirt achhi lagegi, so maine bol diya." She poutingly said.

….. again murmered…"waise ek bar try karne me kya jata hain."

…".ok, Thik hain dekhunga, ab khush?" He while trying to wind up the topic.

"Are sir, jab pehanenge tabhi to dekhenge na, to kahiye thik hain pehnunga."- She mischievously said.

"Aur fir me hu na dekhane ke liye"….She just in inaudible tone.

"Very smart haan," he chuckled.

"Wo to pehle se hi hun….ha….ha…ha."

…. The team got solid evidence against the driver of the business man ,

during interrogation he admit his crime that he murdered him for money .

And the case got solved.

….

And **now**, he was having 2 sets of dresses laying on the bed.

One as usual, was his regular formal shirt and trousers.

And second one was… lovely blue shirt and jeans.

While the handsome inspector was confused , about which to wear.

"Oh god, Rajat , ye ho kya raha hain? Bade – bade cases me tu kabhi yu confuse nahi hua.

Aur aaj bas ek dress select karne me itna soch raha hain, " pov.

"Rajat, beta, ready ho gaye?" Chal aaja breakfast kar le. – RF called him.

"Ha,, aaya, baba,"- Rajat immediately took his formal dress ,

He got ready and while getting out from the room his gaze was again fixed on that DRESS …..

…

….

…

The day at bureau,

when most of the officers were at the crime scene,

Only purvi and pankaj were present in the bureau , they were searching some information about a criminal in their data.

Purvi after completing her data searching, Phoned Abhijit.

Purvi –" Sir, muze iss criminal ke bare main kafi jankari mili hain.

Iska naam ranjan hain , bahut pahuncha hua muzrim hain,…

…..ha sir…ok…..…Yes sir,

I m sending his information to you , ….

….han sir, uski photo bhi bhejati hun."

…

After her work got done, Purvi relaxed herself in chair.

…..

Pankaj came to her and said – Purvi, yarr, tu such main kitna badal gayi hain.

Aaj subah to ACP sir ne bhi tumhari tariff ki thi. Wow www.

…..

Purvi – Are wo to aisehi …..

….

She continued her talk but was unaware of someones presence.

It was Rajat who was just entering in side ,

" Such kahu , Pankaj, Ajj agar koi muze tariff karta hain to uska credit Rajat sir ko jata hain,

unhiki wajah muzme ye change aaya hain."

Rajat after listning his name from her mouth ,Stoped at entrance only, and listened whole convo.

…..

Sir, bahut achhe hain, per pata nahi muzse abhi bhi naraj hain,

Shayad me iss layak hi nahi ke unke dil main jagah bana saku,"

…

…

Rajat entering inside –

"Nahi Purvi, ye sab tumhari lagan ka natiza hain ke sab tumhari tariff karne lage hain,

maine issme kuch bhi nahi kiya. You deserve it."

"Aur rahi meri baat , to me tumse…"(left his words incomplete )

"Aap …..Muzse ….Kya? sir."

She was looking at him with hope in her eyes.

"Nahi kuch nahi…"

…..

Purvi became disapointed coz of his words.

At the evening purvi bid bye to both of them and left the bureau.

When she was about to start her scooter, she found it was punctured.

She was helplessly thinking about it ,

just then Rajat and Pankaj arrived there .

….

Pankaj –" Purvi, tum abhi tak gayi nahi ?'

Rajat ( saw her tensed ) –" Koi problem hain kya ?"

…

Purvi narrated them the problem, in her mind she thought as, now its a chance

that may be rajat will ask her to give lift in his car.

But before he could say anything,

…

Pankaj – "Isme kya problem hain?

Chal aj me tuze drop kar deta hun,

Pehle watchman se keh kar tumari scooter repairing ke liye bhej dete hain , aur fir chalenge. "

…..

As the problem got sort out , Rajat bid bye them and went from there.

…

Purvi was sadly watching him going.

…..

Pankaj –" Purvi, kaha dekh rahi hain? Chalna nahi hain kya?"

….

Purvi ( irritatingly murmured ) – "Dumbo, …..Duffer kahi ka .…. chal ab."

…..( sat behind him )

Pankaj – "Arre , ab mene kya kiya?"

….

Poor Pankaj didn't even know , what his fault was.

…

…..

…..

An evening In car.

All the officers including Rajat, Vinit, Shreya, Pankaj, and purvi were returning from a near by village after some investigations.

It was really a tiresome day for them ,

as they left for that village early in the morning, after 2 hours reached there, and did investigation whole day,

and now they are returning for beauro.

Rajat was driving the car, vinit was beside him,

Shreya , pankaj and purvi were behind.

Pankaj( while holding his stomach ) – "Pata nahi, ab ghar kab jayenge? Muze to bahut bhukh lagi hain."

Shreya – " abhi to beauro bhi jana hain ."

…

….

After some time, car stoped, all looked out side ,

It was a restaurant.

Rajat – " Ab ekdusre ka muh kya dekh rahe ho? Bhukh lagi hain na? to chalo utro."

All happily screamed – "wowwwwwww, sir.

….

Rajat – " tum log ander jakar order place karo, ….tab tak me aata hun."

All nodded and entered inside.

…

…

All of them occupied their seats, and started chatting,

Vinit- " Achha hua, sir, hume yahan per lekar aaye, …..varna aaj to bhukh ke mare jann nikal jati."

…

Pankaj – " ha, ye baat to sach hain."

…

….

They were looking in the menu card., A waiter came,.

" Order, please."

…..

"Ha,…..Wo ek- Matar- paneer,….. ek -veg. kadai…ek- dal-fry…..sabke liye rotiyan and poolao…Aur tum logon ko kuch chahiye kya ?'- Pankaj took a breath and asked looking at others.

While others were shokingly looked at him,…..and burst out in laugh.

Vinit – "Pankaj- bas itnahi lega tu?"

Pankaj ( innocently) –" Ha…..itna sufficient hain."

Shreya ( looking at the entrance) – "ye Rajat sir, kaha rah gaye?"

"me dekh kar aati hu."- Purvi immediately left.

….

…

….

Out side the restaurant, Rajat was speaking on his mobile,…

" Ha sir,… humari investigation almost complete ho gayi hain, bas ek ghar me lock tha to waha se kuch pata nahi chal paya. …

" ji….ji….sir, hum nikal chuke hain…ek adhe ghante me pahuch jayenge….Wo actually sir… chotasa gaon tha na to ….dopahar se kisine kuch khaya nahi hain, ….to hum sab ek restaurant me ruke hain,…..khana khate hi turant nikalenge."

Purvi came behind Rajat, who was busy in his talk,….and heard the conversation between him and ACP sir.

…

"Wo sir, …apse ek aur permission chahiye thi,

…humare officers kafi thak chuke hain,….to me soch raha tha…..

(little hesitatingly )…..agar unhe yahi se ghar jane du to…..

( ACP said something )

…nahi….nahi sir, me nahi ja raha hun,…me khud aakar sari reports entry kar jaunga…

Ap chinta mat kijiye…..Aur waise bhi ye kam me akela sambhal lunga…..

yah….yah…promise sir,…..of course, I will sir,….thank you sir." And he cut the call.

….

…

….

In side the restaurant.

"Are, bhai….baate hi karte rahe ho , ya kuch order bhi kiya hain?" – he said while settling in the chair.

…..

…

'Ha….sir, order to kab ka kar diya hain."

" ye lo khana aa bhi gaya, ab to sabar nahi hota , bahut bhukh lagi hain"

All started eating with some chit-chat.

…

…

…..

"Maza aa gaya , khana sach me achha tha,"

Anything in dessert, sir,- Waiter came.

…

"How about Ice-cream,"….- purvi excitedly said.

Ha..ha….chalo sabke liye ice- cream hi lete hain"- vinit.

Pankaj – muze strawaberry.

Shreya – muze to choko- chips.

Vinit – mereliye ek chocolate .

Purvi – Aur muze to butter scautch .

….

Purvi – Sir,…..Ap kya lenge?

…

Rajat – " Are, nahi muze ice –creams jyada pasand nahi hain."

…

"Magar sir , kuch to lijiye,…."

"No…no…it's ok…..you all enjoy "

…..

…

After they all finish their ice- creams.

Rajat informed them that they can go to their respective homes directly , as ACP sir has given permission for that.

All became very happy when they heard it,

Purvi was the only who just starred him.

Then rajat droped every one at their places, and only Purvi was left.

"Purvi,…..age aakar baitho" he said while looking at her.

Purvi came and sit beside him.

…

"Chalo ab tumhe ghar chod deta hun….."- he while starting the car.

"Aur fir aap bhi ghar jayenge na ?" She asked camly.

"Me…..me…ha …..wo actually muze beauro jana hain…..thodasa kam pending hain" he while driving.

….

….

"Ap jhuth bol rahe hain na… apko aj ke case ki puri report dene jana hain…..fir bhi apne sabko kiyu jane diya?".Purvi said angrily.

"Are data entry me kaha jyada waqt lagta hain, to socha sabko jane du…

"….aur waise bhi sab kitna thak gaye the". – he explaining.

"Achha, sab thak gaye the, aur Aap?...Aap nahi thake?" - He could easily notice the caring tone.

"Ek..ek minute…. Tumhe kaise pata chala?" – he was amazed.

"Wo me apko bulane bahar aayi thi,….to apki sari bate maine sun li …." She said .

"Ohh,….. to fir chale,…..me tumhe ghar…."- he again tried to convince her.

But was cut by her – "nahi…Ab sidhe beauro chaliye, wahan se kam khatam kar ke ghar nikal jayenge." - she said firmly.

"Tum rehne do na….me…me jaunga".- he was hesitating.

….

"Shayad Apne suna nahi ke maine kya kaha? "-She was firm.

…..

" Tum bahut ziddi ho..Purvi.".he said complaining.

"Ha,… magar Apse to kam hi hu."- she was smilling.

…..

"Ha….Ha….janta hun."

…

They drove to the beauro.

…..

…

In the parking lot, he parked the car, they both came out,

"Sir, Ap chaliye , me bas 5 minutes me aayi." Purvi.

He took the case file from the back seat and nodded- Ok.

And he stepped up to go to beauro.

…

She watched him going and headed towards cafeteria.

…..

Rajat entered in side , and went to his desk.

He was about start with his work.

A hand kept a mug of hot coffee on his desk.

He immediately looked at the owner of the hand, she was sweetly smilling.

"Purvi, tumne kiyu taklif ki? Rehne deti…"…He questioned.

"Sir…aap na bahut jyada farmal bante hain,

" iss me taklif ki kya baat hain?.

Apne hum sab ke liye itna sab kiya, to kya main kuch nahi kar sakti,"

"OK...Ab ap pehle apni coffee enjoy kijiye…..

Fir muze help kar dena….thik hain?" – she said understandingly.

…. He smiled back.

Then both of them completed their work ,

…..

…

…

Nearly after 2 hours….

"Chalo kam to khatam ho gaya…Ab chale?" - He asked her while collecting his belongings.

"Ha…chaliye".- she moved out.

…

Purvi was walking 2 steps ahead Rajat, they were stepping down the stair case.

"Waise sir,…Aaj uss gaon me maza bhi bahut aaya,"…..Purvi turned back to face rajat who was behind her.

"Purviiiiiiii. Aage dekho…..sambhal kar" …Rajat shouted.

…..

But it was already too late , and

Purvi started falling down on her back as she was facing Rajat.

"Sirrrrrrrrr" she cried.

And tightly closed her eyes.

…..

Rajat immediately hold her wrist,….and pulled her back towords him.

…

Purvi was so scared that she didn't even opened her eyes.

But when she felt his protecting arms wrapped around her, she hugged him tightly.

Rajat was bit shocked and surprised on her act, but he also hugged her back.

They remained like that for some time,

An unknowm feeling was emerging in them, And they were enjoing it unintentionally.

…

Rajat soon realized the situation and tried to seperete her from him.

But Purvi was still not ready to leave him , she again cuddle him.

…

Rajat kept hugging her more affectionately.

….

Ohhh…. , She could stay in those strong arms forever.

"Purvi,…Please yaha dekho? …Kya tum thik ho?" - He asked with concern.

She nodded as yes, but was still scared .

" **Aap muze chodana mat "**

…

" **nahi…. kabhi nahi,….main tumhe kabhi nahi chodunga.**" - He assured her while cupping her face.

…..

She looked up at him.

And lost in those black eyes filled with love and assurance.

**Mila hoon ab jo tum se **

**Hai dil ko mere kasam sse**

**Sukoon mila, sukoon mila…..**

Raja t looked at Purvi who was innocently smiling.

**Tuze hai paya rab se,**

**Hai dil ko mere kasam sse**

**Sukoon mila, sukoon mila….. **

Purvi remembers his care for her.

His affection …..

**Har pal hasin sa hua hai**

**Sasoon ko tune chuaa hai**

**Badhi tuzse najdeekiyan**

**Sukoon mila, sukoon mila…**

**Hmmm…**

They both still feel those unknown emotions.

**Mila hoon ab jo tum se **

**Hai dil ko mere kasam sse**

**Sukoon mila, sukoon mila…..**

: he remember each act of her,

Her innocent smile, ….her laugh….her pout ….every thing.

**Jab se juda tuzse jiya,**

**Chain o quraar dil ko mila.**

**Jab bhi rahoon sang tere,**

**Bholun har gham shiqwa gila,**

**Tere ishq ka hi nasha hia**

**Meri rooh tak me basan hai.**

**Tune aankhon se jo chuaa**

**Sukoon mila, sukoon mila…..**

Purvi slowly closed her eyes ,

as if she doesn't want those precious moments to get escaped from her eyes.

**Mila hoon ab jo tum se **

**Hai dil ko mere kasam sse**

**Sukoon mila, sukoon mila…..**

….

…..

…

Slowly he pecked a kiss at her forehead and patted her head.

…

…

"Ab thik ho tum ?"

"ha..sir I m alright, thank you." - She said while lowering her head.

He held one of her hand in his hand and wrapped other hand around her shoulder. and carefully brought her to the parking area.

….

They sat inside the car, and drove away.

Will this be a new journey for them ?...

…..

…**.**

**Hum hasne ka hunar sikh gaye**

**Tum aakar muskurahat bikher gaye',**

**Dil ki duniya me rang se bhar gaye ,**

**Jab tum mere bahon me simat gaye:**

…

…**..**

…**..**

So friends how is it? Pasand aaya apko?

I hope iss baar apko shikayat nahi hoge , coz' I ve given lots of RAJVI moments .

Thanx again 4 ur love.- guest, Rajvigirl, bina, zoya malik, sr, gueast, cid, , madhu, adk, maham, guest, kriti, crystal, piu, nehabarve01, loveabhi, shreeyabhandari45,

Harman- hope apki shikayat dur ho gayi hogi?

RAJVI LOVER-did u enjoy rajvi scenes?

Guest 1 – thanx 4 ur praising words, bt I don't know am I worth of it or not.

M13, guest nilpari, – who d girl is ? is a suspence.

Sunday update p- thanx, Yeh, apka nam hi he na? I was confused .

Abhisrk-ian- u liked story , im glad, And abt THE girl ,it's a suspence.

Kisika naam chut gaya ho to sorry,

…**..**

…**.**

**I will b very happy, if I ll get ur love again n again ,**

**Keep loving me.**

**And plzz. Review…..**

**Waiting….. apki parise22.**


	5. kyonki tum hi ho

5)

Hi…friends…dia is ur new chap.

"Tum pehle iss Nisha ke ghar jaksr puch-tach karo, ok."

"Ok,…..sir."

He looked at the entrance in some hope.

…..

"No….No…better do one thing , first RTO me call karke ye car ka number do, aur uss car owner ki puri kundali nikalo,'

"….Aur fir tum aur pankaj dono uske ghar jakar investigate karo."

…..

"Aur me Vinit ko iss Nisha ke ghar bhejata hun."

He again loked at the entrance, his anger started rising.

Just then he saw Nikhil was still at the same place looking at him.

"Ab kya hua? Kiska intezar kar rahe ho? Jana nahi hain kya tumhe?"- his anger was on the pick now.

"Yes,….Yes…sir"…nikhil immediently obeyed his order.

"Ab inhe kya hua?" He murmered while leaving.

He glared at his watch , " How could she be so irresponsible , Pure do ghante late hain wo,…. Kam se kam inform to karna chahiye tha.'

…..

"Duty ko mazak samaz rakha hain usne…. Kahin use kuch…."

He didn't know why he was so frustrated ? and on whom? USS per…ya fir khud per.

" Sirr…."

"Ha bolo shreya ",- he still looking the same place.

"Wo…apko kisi purani case ki file dhundani thi na record room se …..to Apne yaad dilane ko kaha tha ..iss si liye me"….she left her sentence incomplete.

"Ha….me jar aha hun…thank you …..Aur agar koi .( still looking at the entrance ) ….khair chodo…"…and he left from beauro.

….

…

Purvi entered with gloomy had one small box in her hand.

Vinit immediately went to her, ….

" Bahut der lag gayi …..Tu thik to hain na,…..He asked woridly.

She only nodded weakly.

"Pooja ho gayi? He again asked .

"Ha,….ho gayi…..Ye lo Prashad"…She started giving all of them laddoo .

" Sach..Sach bata…..Tu aaj fir se royi hain na?"...Vinit asked woridly.

While Purvi smiled palely.

….

…

"Arre wah aisi konsi khushi huyi hain KISIKO jo laddoo bante ja rahe hain…

Aur AAp? …. usme ye bhi bhul gayi ki AApko beauro bhi jana hain"…..He was at entrance smiling bitterly.

"Nahi sir…Aisa khuch bhi nahi hain" ….. She was hurt by his bitter words.

"Do you know the timing ?...You are 2 hours late….Ms. Purviiiiiiiiiii"…. He again burst out loudly.

"Wo…..sorry sirrrr…..main….wo'…She said while looking at Vinit and was at the edge to cry….

"Kam se kam ek phone to kar hi sakti thi AAP?...Kiyu ?"

"Im really very sorry… baat to sun lijiye"..tears started flowing from her eyes.

"Kitni baar Purvi Aur kab tak ? …muze laga tha ki tum" …He was really angry.

He went and sat on his chair.

While others were very sad to see Purvi s condition.

…

She couldnt controlled her tears …and excused herself.

All were looking at the door from where she escaped and then at rajat.

…..

Slowelly Vinit stood and came to Rajat who was still not in the mood.

"AAj ye sab thik nahi hua..sirrr"…..He said hurtingly…

"Ohh…..To ab tum bataoge muze …..Kya sahi hain…aur kya galat hain…Right.

Ye mat bhulo ke main tumha ra senior hun"…Rajat looked at vinit with penetrating eyes.

"Malum hain sirrr…..muze sab yaad hain…main apko galat nahi kah raha hun…main bas Purvi ki badkismati ko kos raha hun…"….He had tears in his eyes.

…

."main samza nahi ..Vinit….saf –saf bolo ….tum kya kahna chahta ho"? He was little bit calm.

…..

…..

"Sir…..Humari Purvi koi khushiyan nahi mana rahi thi…..

Apko shayad pata nahi…..Aj uske maa- papa ki barsi hain …

Jab wo bahut choti thi na tabhi ek car accident me uske maa- papa ki death ho gayi thi"…..

He was shocked to hear this…ohh god what a huge mistake he made!

"har saal iss din wo subaha mandir me pooja karwati hain….. aur prashad bantati hain"…

he was not able to come out from the shock ….ye maine kya kar diya?...Ab use kaise face karu?..

"Aur rahi late aane ki baat to USNE muze Apko( stressing the word ) inform karne ko kaha tha …

Magar jab main aaya to AAp beauro me nahi the…..aur baadme mere dhyan se nikal gaya …..

im realy very sorry for that sir…isme Purvi ki koi galti nahi hain" ..Vinit said with low voice,

It again gave him another shock.

"Ohhh…..God…us ki to koi galti nahi thi fir bhi main usper chillaya…..use kitna khuch sunaya….kiyu karta hun main aise?" He was holding his head.

"Sir….Agar maine khuch jyada bol diya ho to sorry."

"Nahi Vinit sorry tumhe nahi …..muze bolna chahiye tumse ….i m srry"

…

"Per use main kis muh se sorry kahu? ….itni badi galti ki hain mene ki uski to mafi bhi nahi milni chahiye muze"…..He was in pain.

"Nahi sir….Purvi ..aisi nahi hain .wo apse jyada der tak naraz nahi rah sakti…

.Ap use baat to kijiye …Wo jarur man jayegi"….

"Tumhe sach me aisa lagta hain ki wo muze maaf kar degi?"...He said with some hopes.

"Ha..sir…jayiye…use mana lijiye"…Vinit assured him with a pat at his shoulder.

Rajat immediately ran outside.

…..

He was searching her everywhere,…in passage…in cafeteria…

"Kahan ho tum Purvi? Sab jagah dhundh liya…..Pata nahi kaha chali gayi ye"…..

And he spotted her sitting alone near parking area at a bench. Her wet face was clearly visible from a distance also.

His heart condemned him, ….."Rajat iska jimmeder sirf tu hain…"…..

…

…

….."Hi…Kya main yaha baith sakta hun?".He said abashaly.

….

"Aaannnnn"….. She was blankly looking somewhere.

…

"Purvi. " he again.

…."Are AAp sir… yahan ? kya …kya kah rahe the aap?"….. Purvi asked while turning her gaze other side .

…..

"Kya main yahan baith sakta hun?"

"Ha..Ha ..sir plzz"….She wiped her tears immediately.

…

An strange silence was spread allover the environment.

"I'm sorry Purvi,… I'm realy very sorry …Apne bartaw ke liye main bahut sharminda hun.

maine tumhe itni buri tarah danta….Yaha tak ki tumhari baat bhi nahi suni"…he gulped .

"Muze aaj ke din ke bare me kuch bhi pata nahi tha….i really didn't have any idea about your parents acci….. sake to muze maaf kar do…plzzzzz".his voice was chocked.

"Sirrr…Aap kiyu mafi mangate ho…..Apko kaha pata tha? "Till now she was recovered , looking at him.

"Hann….mgar main tumhari baat sun sakta tha na… per maine tumhari ek nahi suni …bas Apni chalata gaya…

.pata nahi kabhi –kabhi kya ho jata hain muze?...jab bhi aise upset ho jata hu to yu over react kar deta hu ….Pata nahi kiyu?."...he just bang his fist on the bench.

"Sirrrrr….nahi….plzzz. main apse naraz nahi hun"….She took his hands in her trembling hands.

…..

"Sach kah rahi ho?" He bribed her hands gently.

"Ha sir…sach "– She smiled looking in his eyes.

"Magar ap kis baatse upset the? " She asked innocently.

"Actually …wo….Aj tumhe bahut der ho gayi thi , Aur tumhara koi message bhi nahi mila to main pareshan ho gaya ….

Aur fir jab tumhe sabke sath dekha to …yu laga ki tumhe fikr hi nahi ki koi tumhari wait kar raha hoga?" He explained by lowering his head.

"Aap ?...meri?... wait kar rahe the?".. She felt some thing .

"Main…matlub hum sabhi …tumhare liye pareshan ho rahe the"…..

She nodded understandingly.

"Aur wo tumhara dost usne bhi tumhara message kaha diya muze? " He said irritetedly.

"Sirr…plz jane dijiye ab…mere liye ?" she requested him .

….

….he smiled and then both of them returned to the beauro.

….

No case was reported that day,

All were busy chating with each pulling each others legs.

…..

A man entered in the bureau , asking for ACP.

Man – " Ji Muze ACP sir se milana hain, kaha hain wo ?"

….

Nikhil took him to ACP sir's cabin.

…

Man- "Good afternoon sir, Mera nam Ashok sinha hain, Aur me **NAYI AASHA ** old age home se aya hu.

Apke dost mr. raj ne muze apke pas bheja hain, unhone shayad apse baat bhi ki hain."

ACP – "Yes,..yes. Raj ne muze bataya tha , apke NAYI AASHA old age home ke bare main".

kahiye me apki kya madad kar sakta hun?

…

Ashok – "sir, hum iss old age home ke liya ek charity event organize kar rahe hain, uske liye agar ap ki thodi madad ho jati to achha hota?"

ACP – "Of course,..kiyuu nahi? Hum apki jarur madad karenge.

Akhir CID sabki help ke liye hi hain. Kahiye kitni rakam ka cheque du?"

Ashok –" no…no..sir, paise nahi, paise to sabhi dete hain,

Actually muze apse dusri madad chahiye."

ACP – "Kis tarah ki madad?"

Ashok –" Actually sir, agar apke officers humare programe main participate karenge to hume bahut khushi hogi.

Logon ko CID officers ka ALAG talent bhi dekhane milega,

Aur Apke officers ko bhi is main maza ayega…

of course …..Agar ap unhe permission dege to hi….ye sab possible hain….so"…Asok asked wirh hopes.

ACP( after thinking for a while ) – " muze isme koi problem nahi dikhayi deti,

Me mere officers se baat karta hu, aur fir apko inform kar dunga,….will that do ?"

Ashok –" Ya..Ya.. sure sir, I will be waiting for your positive reply.

To thik hai nab main chalta hun…ok, bye sir".

ACP – "ji han bye."

Ashok went and After some time when all were free from their work,

ACP sir Came out from his cabin and called them,

ACP – "Kya sabka kam complete ho gaya ?"

Abhijit ( while looking at others )-" Aj koi new case to aayi nahi sirrr…to bas sabhi pending work hi complete kar rahe the..aur wo "…..

ALL( excitedly )-" Almost done, sir."

ACP – "to thik hain , muze tum sabse ek baat karni hain ?"

He told them About the conversation between him and Ashok. And about the proposal given by Ashok.

ACP –" So kya sochate ho? Kuch karna chahoge?"

Pankaj –(bit confused) – "but sir, hum konsa kam karenge?"

Abhijit –" kuch bhi yarr, some dance, ya skit …ya to fir song…..something like this …correct sir?"

ACP ( nodded as yes) – "ha…sab milkar decide karo aur karo kuch achha sa programe.

Are bhai …sabko pata to chale ki CID officers sirf muzrimo ko pakadna hi nahi jante balki unme aur bhi bahut kuch talent hain….thik hain na ?"

Purvi ( excitedly ) – 'Ha…Sir, Isme to bahut maza aayega….

( she started telling her plans) hum pehle ek list banate hain ki kon kya karna janta hain… aur us hisab se sort out karke programe finalized kar denge."

Everyone was happy to see their Purvi again in her original mood.

ACP – "good idea, Purvi, ek kam karo , tum hi is sab ki responsibility lo,

ye performance dekhana , finalization, then rehearsals, etc. sab kam tum hi manage karogi ,is that ok."

Purvi – "Yes …sir."

ACP – "Lekin iss baat ka bhi khayal rakhana ki isse tum logon ki duty per koi effect nahi panda chahi ye….is that clear?"

All - "yes sir."

Then ACP sir left for the meeting with DCP.

Pankaj – "ohhho, ab to bada maza ayega. Purvi , yar me to tuze sare kaam me help karunga.".chalo sabse jan lete hain wo kya karenge?

Freddy –" me sabko jokes suna sakta hu".

Daya ( teasingly )- "Abhijit , tu tarika ke liye ek gana ga de.( wink)"

Abhijit – "tu merehi piche kiyu pada rahta hain? "

Nikhil –'Sir…Ap dono milke ek dance performance de do."

Purvi –" achha idea hain sir. Daya sir aur Abhijit sir ap dono ek dance performance karo.

Aur vinit tu shreya ke sath ek dance kar le.( wink )"

Rajat was least interested in this conversation .so, he was about to move towards his desk.

Purvi- "Rajat sir, ap kuch nahi karenge?"

Rajat ( hesitatingly) – "nahi…nahi , muze kuch nahi aata."

Pankaj – "Kya baat kar rahe hain sir ? "

Apne hi to kuch din pehle muzse kaha tha ki ap guitar achhi bajalete hain.

Aur mene apki awaz bhi suni hain ,such main ap kamala ka gate ho.

Wo ap konsa gana ga rahe the us din"…..

Rajat was trying to stop him,

'Arre nahi pankaj, chod na …..muzse nahi hoga".

Purvi- "ye baat to such kahi ,pankaj tune. …. Sir, maine bhi apko gungune te huye suna tha, bahut sweet gate hain ap."

Rajat – "wo to aisehi"…..

Purvi _ "ok , to main apka bhi naam likh rahi hu list main."

Abhijit – "magar Purvi, tum kya karogi ? "

hume pata hain tum dance bhi kamal karti hain aur gana bhi bahut achha gati hain…."

"Rajat pata hain tumhe, ye ekdum all-rounder hain.

Dance ho ya singing , sabki chutti kar degi."

Purvi looked shyly towards rajat who was already starring her.

Pankaj was very excited about the programe so till the end of the day he kept following Purvi.

Like this day ended.

Evening in the parking lot,

Purvi asked vinit to drop her at her home .

But he denied saying that he has some personal work so he cant go with her.

"Han..HA..pata hain tera personal work ….kisi ladki ke sath ja raha hoga"….she said teasingly.

And he went.

Rajat who was looking from a distance , started his car and came to her ,

- "Aao, Purvi, me tumhe chod deta hun."

Purvi –( little hesitatingly)- "it's ok , sir, I will manage."

Rajat – "don't worry, Purvi, me tumhe dantunga nahi aur rulaunga to bilkul bhi nahi…I promise."

Purvi (smilingly) –" Ap bhi na sir,( sitting inside ) kuch bhi…ab chaliye".

And they drove to her home.

Cool wind was blowing, which made her to sleep in the car,

Rajat ( looking outside) – "muze pata nahi tha ke tum dance kar leti ho aur gana bhi gati ho. very nice".

No response so he looked beside him .

- Arre, ye to so gayi,…( looking at her sleeping peacefully ) … bilkul kisi chote se bachhe ki taraha soti hain,…"

( he started admiring her beauty , her sweet smile made him also to smile. ) …she is too beautiful…..( and he remember the day when she was about to fall from stair case and then their hug)

( with jerk ) …rajat , ye tu kya soch raha hain? She is your colleague , She trusts you …aur tu…."

.with these thoughts he came in reality and concentreted on driving.

…

…..

Rajat – "Purvi, …. Utho…. tumhara ghar aa gaya. Purvi…"

Purvi sleepily –" han "….

Rajat ( little loudly ) – "tumhara ghar aa gaya."

Purvi realized that she slept in the car only. – "Wooo, sorry sir, meri ankh lag gayi."

Rajt –" isme sorry kahne wali konsi baat hain….ulta tumhe nind se jagane ke liye muze hi tumhe sorry kahna chahiye."

Purvi ( blushing ) – "sir , ap mazak kar rahe hain na sir."

Rajat ( mischievously )– "nahi, bilkul nahi. I'm serious."

Purvi got down and came to drivers side.

"Sir, ghar chaliye na? coffee piker jayiye".

Rajat-" No…no, it's ok. Me ab nikalta hun."

Purvi – ( lowering her gaze )- " me humare cafeteria ki coffee se bhi badhiya coffee banati hun ,sir. ..Aayiye na PLz".

Rajat –" Aaj nahi , Purvi,.next time.."

Purvi – "pakka sir"..

Rajat – " Ha…pakka..ab main chalu"…

Purvi – "gud night sir."( waved )

Rajat –" gud night" …(and he went , while she was looking at the car till it got disappeared.

So kaisa laga chap. Thodisi nok-zok , aur thodasa pyarr.

Enjoyed it.

Don't worry ye to trailor tha ….puri picture to abhi baki hain mere dost….

Thanx. 2 all who liked dis story.

Guest, guest NL, maham, adk, dd, sunshine, guest1, kriti, crystal, Harman, guest, taspi, aarvi, piu, rajvi lover, rajvigirl, guest, guest: Nilpari, rashmi blore, nahabarve01, Ananya Gautam, shreeyabhandari45, loveabhi, m13, shree,, zehra,

Luv y all,

Stay tuned.

Magar us se pehle …..revws. Jarur dijiye.

Waiting…..parise22.


	6. Aapki khatir

Hiii….friends….. I hope m not late.

Here is your new chap. Enjoy it.

…**.. Morning at Rajat's home**, rajat wa getting ready to go to bureau ,

RF – "Rajat beta, tumse ek kam tha'.

Rajat –" Ha, boliye na , baba."

Rf – "Kya AAj thoda time nikal kar mera kam kar ayega?"

Rajat –" Ha ..Ha.. kiyu nahi? Magar kam kya hain? Aur kahan aur kab jana hain?"

RF –" Wo, ( waiting for some time and then in one breadth ) – wo tuze ek ladki se milne jana hain , Aaj shamko, …sun shine restaurant main."

Rajat suspiciously ( tyeing hie shoe laces) – "Baba, kis ladki se aur kis liye?"

Rf – "tuze bataya tha na , mere dost Mr. Mathur ek rishta laye hain ,to bas wohi ladki se milne jana hain. "

Rajat – "Baba, maine apko kitni bar kaha na ki meri shadi ki fikr mat kijiye. Per ap hain ki…"…..

RF – "Ha..Ha.. chinta karne wala me kon hu tera? "

Rajat – "baba, Ap to naraz ho gaye,….. Apko pehle batana chahiye tha na …..yun achanak kisi ajnabi se aise milne jana muze bada awkward feel ho raha hain."

RF –" ha..ha, pata hain, jaise agar me tuze pehle hi bata deta to tu fouran man jata."

Rajat –( still unwillingly )– "muze to us ladki ka naam tak pata nahi ,Aur fir me waha jakar baat kya karunga?"

RF( immediately ) – "uska naam Shanaya hain, aur jab us se milega to apne ap baaten shuru ho hi jayegi ,….. to thik hain me mathur sab ko phone kar deta hun ki tu aaj sham 7:00 baje Shanaya se milne ja raha hain . "

Rajat ( taking his stuffs)– "Baba, ap bhi na….. thik hain me jaunga us se milne, magarrr iska ye matlab nahi ki me shadi ke liye ready hu, samze ap?"

RF – "ok. Samaz gaya…. Ab ja tu…. bureau ke liye late nahi ho raha hain kya tuze?" Hamesha to badi jaldi rahti hain.

Rajat disbeliefly shooking his head left for the bureau.

…

.

**In the bureau ,**

While working Rajat was thinking about how to get rid of this problem .

Purvi was noticing him from quite a long time. She came to ask ..

Purvi – "Sir, ( no response) sirrr,"

Rajat – "han, kaho purvi , kuch kam tha?"

Purvi – "sir ,kya baat hain?... ,ap kuch pareshan lag rahe hain."

Rajat ( thinking that he should tell her or not ) –" Actually, wo ek problem me fans gaya tha , usike bare me soch raha tha".

Purvi –" Kya me apki koi help ka du? ..matlab agar ap chahe to" ….

Rajat ( thinking for a while ) - "help? Yah… that's a Good idea… ..kya tum mere sath sham ko sun shine restaurant chal sakti ho?"

Purvi – ( shocked ) – "kya sir?"

Rajat – "Arre , chilla kiyu rahi ho …dhire bolo"…( he looked at others)

Purvi ( little embaressingly ) – "restaurant main kiyu , sir?"

Rajat – "wo,…

then he explained whole story to her.

Purvi ( in a very low tone) "**AAA..PKI SHADI**… sir?"

Rajat ( unknowingly continuing ) – "ha yaar, ye baba bhi na …kaha fansa rahe hain muze?"

Purvi - "Magar me apke sath aakar kya karungi , sir ? Me to unhe janti bhi nahi .'

Rajat ( carelessly) –" to me bhi kaha janta hu, wo to baba zid karne lage, to jana pad raha hain.

Plzz ,yar ,chalo mere sath ,kam se kam tum sath rahi to campany rahegi,

warna us ladki ke sath me kya baat karunga ?"

Purvi ( still trying to evade ) – "sir,..plzz, ap dono baaten karenge aur me waha per kya karungi ?"

Rajat – "Purvi, plzzz, chalo na , itna bhi nahi karogi mere liye?"

Purvi (pov- **Ap ke liye to kuch bhi** kar du, sir.) ( unwillingly ) – " thik hain , sir, kab jana hain?"

Rajat –( happily) – "ohh, thanx ,purvi. Tum bahut achhi ho….

Aj sham ko jana hain, 7:00 baje. Ok."

Purvi – "magar jayenge kaise?"

Rajat- ( bit casualy) – "kaise matlab? Bureau se kam khatam hote hi sidhe chale jayenge."

Purvi – "kya Ap aisehi jaoge?...(pointing him) .. inn kapdon me….".

Rajat – "ha ….kiyu ? kya hua?"

Purvi –(in a sensible tone) – "sir, ap pehli baar ek ladki se mil rahe ho, ….wo bhi shadi ke liye…to kuch dhang ke kapde to pehenkar chaliye…

( taking situation in her hand) - .Achha hum ek kam karte hain,..bureau se ek ghanta jaldi nikalte hain, fir ap ghar ja kar change kar lena,…

..aur baad me muze mere ghar se pick kar lena…thik hain na."

Rajat nodded .

**At evening**

They went their respective homes for getting ready, and then Rajat came to purvi 's home to pick her.

She was waiting for him.

He was mesmerized to see her,

she was wearing a blue coloured anarkali with little silver work on it. Her hair was open, with the least make up she was looking beautiful.

"Chale sir."- She asked.

He came out from his thoughts.

"Ha, chalo".

….

He started the car.

…

…"Waise sir, Aap iss dress me handsome lag rahe ho,…..maine kaha tha na apse."( she was admiring him who was in light blue shirt and jeans)

….."aaann..thnx..…..actually wo socha ki tum kah rahi thi na , to try kar lu."

Again silence .

"Purvi….tum bhi bahut sunder lag rahi ho"….he slowely said without looking at her…purvi smiled.

…..

…

"Sir, wo ladki dikhane me kaisi hain?" She tried to hide her jelousy.

…

"Pata nahi, me bhi isse pehle use nahi mila hun. "– he was least interested in such convo.

…

….

"Sirrrrrr. Rukiye, plzzz"

"Kiyu?. …Ab kya hua?."...he while stopping his car.

"Flowers…..lete hain" - .She was pointing to a florists.

"Flowers… wo kis liye?" - Rajat was irritated now.

"Sir, ap use first time mil rahe hain na,….. to aise hi khali haat jayenge to achha nahi lagega."

"Thik hain …le lo."

Purvi purchased red roses bouquet.

"Chaliye sir", - she sat inside and kept the bouquet beside her.

"Purvi, tumhe red roses pasand hain?"… He asked while starting the car.

"Nahi sir, muze roses kuch khas pasand nahi, … muze to white lilies bahut pasand hain. …. Wo ekdam simple se aur sadgi bhare lagte hain. "– she was lost in some thought.

…

…

…

**At sun shine restaurant , **

Both Rajat and purvi were waiting for the girl ,

Rajat( little nervously ) – "Tumhe kya lagta hain, purvi, ye shanaya kaisi hogi?"

Purvi (shruged ) – "acchi hi hogi ,sir."

..

..

A girl in pink top and short tight black skirt , with blond hair and smart makeup came near their table.

Girl – "Hiiiiii, handsome,….if I m not mistaking ,u r RAJAT , right?"

Rajat ( baffled and stood from his place) –" y..yyess.'

(purvi pov - "**ohh god** ,**ye to gaye**.")

Girl – ( forwarding her hand ) –" Hi, I am shanaya , but you can call me sweety, mere sare friends muze pyar se sweety bulate hain".

Purvi scanned her keenly, and then looked her self.

( **Shanaya….huhhhh…..Kuch jyada hi modern hain, Sir, ke type ki bilkul nahi hain**.)

Rajat – (shook hand with her ) – "plz, have a seat."

Shanaya –" thank you,"

Then one waiter came for their order to place.

Rajat – "Ap kya lengi?...(looking towards purvi ) Aur purvi tumhe kya chahiye?

,….. by the way , meet her , she is my friend, Purvi. Ye mere sath hi kam karti hain."

Purvi forwarded hand but shanaya ignoreds her ,

Shanaya –" ohh, hi purvi, tum bh iinke sath aayi ho?"

Purvi felt awkward.

Shanaya – "Rajat, coming to the point, ap jante ho na hum yahan kiyu aaye hain?"

Rajat –" ha…wo mathur uncle ne bataya hain."

Shanaya - "Rajat,let me tell you one thing very clearly…. me UK main ***** city ki high society me pali- badi hu, Abhi kuch hi months huye hain hame India shift hokar,

I realy don't like this place, but you know these parents na,…mamma insist kar rahi thi , is liye yaha ana pada.

But I told dad very clearly that, after marriage I won't stay over here.

You know all my friends are there."

Rajat – "but ,I work here , meri job…and my family , my friends , yaha per hain."

Shanaya – "Apki job ,…Rajat….. meri ek month ki pocket money Apki salary bhi jyada hogi,"

… but don't worry,…. ***** jakar waise bhi ap ko mere papa ki business hi sambhal ni hain,

You know we have a big palace in ***** , it's fun over there , ( dreamy voice) night club, … late night parties….. disco…fun …..hang out with friends …..ohhh, I really miss all that."

I guess Apko to high society manners ke bareme kuch pata nahi hoga? …..hain na….But don't worry , I ll train you in every thing,

you know when my dad told me about you , I was really shocked ,

I was so tensed that, what type of guy you would be? May be typical middle classs minded…..

You know what I mean? …..right? …

For A girl like me , my husband should be something , that I should not be embarrassed to take along with me to parties, my friends …..

You know .. its about my reputation in the society ".

(looking at him )

'But I m impressed to see you, you have all those qualities that a husband must have , you are **TALL**,….**DARK**…..and… **HANDSOME**…"

( resting back and wink ) …" I like u….baby."

( ohh…god..**ye to kuch jyada hi close ho rahi hain**- purvi was boiling with anger and looking keenly at Rajat.)….

"So , I am ready for marriage…what say?"…Shanaya said.

Rajat ( looked at Purvi and…) – "Shanaya , my work is not a 9:00 to 6:00 job for me , its worship for me , its my passion …..it gave me lot of things, I got many relations coz of that.( taking pause )

Also, there is no any question to leave my father alone here when he needs me most now.

Thanx for your offer, but I don't think , it will work, "…..Rajat quietly wind up the topic..

Shanaya was surprised to see his response - " But Rajat, yahan CID me kya rakha hain ? you wil be having good future over there."

Rajat – "Wo to yaha bhi hain, this country gave me opportunity to serve for it, here I learnt values that nurtured me as a human being.

And here I got my culture , my passion… every thing…..so I think we cant go further more….sorry…"He was firmly looked at shayna.

Shanaya still was not ready to accept the fact ) - "You mean, you are rejecting me ,r u ?"

"Nahi me apko reject nahi kar raha hu…..bas humare raste alag hain ye bata raha hun."

Shanaya started becoming aggressive - "No…You cant insult me like this.. ...it wont work…main tumhe…."

"**Enough shanaya …..bas ho gaya..tum samazti kya ho apne apko?** " - finally purvi was unable to take it anymore .

"Rajat sir kabse tumhe bardashth kar rahe hain..iska matlab ye nahi ki tum kuch bhi bakwas kare jao….

Apne paiso ki chaka – chondh me tum itni andhi ho gayi ho ki tumhe ye bhi nahi dikh raha hain ki tum sir ki insult kar rahi ho….unki **dignity** ko hurt kar rahi ho…

Tum sir ko manners sikhane ki baat kar rahi ho ?...uski jarurat to tumhe jyada hain…Dusron per ungali uthanese pehle apne Apko dekho …tum itni self- centric kaise ho sakti ho…."

"Purvi…..no…..plzzzzz…"…..Rajat held her hand to stop her.

"But…sir…ye"…..purvi was unable to utter a word coz of anger .

"Plzzz…ab aur kuch bhi nahi…"…Rajat still tried to control her.

"Ok….fine…main ja rahi hun….Apki baaten khatam hone ke bad aa jayiye…"…..and she turned to go.

…

"She is so stubborn …..huhhhhh…"..shanaya said furiously.

"No….she is not…"…Rajat was still looking at purvi.

"Rather She is much sensible…"….…Rajat turned his gaze to shanaya.

" I think…ab humare bich baat karne ke liye kuch nahi bacha…. …. Muze nikalna chahiye …. Good bye…. …..for ever…..and sorry for every thing"…Rajat said.

and he hurridly went to **HER. **who was waiting for him**. **

…

…**.**

He spotted her in parking.

"Tum yahan kya kar rahi ho?"….. His sharp eyes noticed that she wiped her tears swiftly.

"Aap aa gaye? …. Kya hua?"... She asked turning to him.

"Shanaya ji to shadi ke liye ready hain…"….he took a big pause which made her nervous.

"Aur AAp?'.. she couldn't hide her eagerness.

"Tumhe kya lagta hain?"...he was trying to test her.

She looked into his black eyes , they were assuring her , …..then she took a deep sigh and softly said," Aap unhe I**NKAR** kar ke aaye hain..na. "

"**Han**….ander tum jo itna achha bhashan dekar aayi ho to uske baad aur kya karna chahiye tha…"..he said mischievously while moving towards his car.

"Excuse me…..aap muze blame kar rahe ho?"…. She got his words little late.

"Nahi to…meri aisi majal kahan?" …. He still pulling her legs.

She sat in the car poutingly without looking at him.

Rajat senced her anger…"OK….OK...Purvi…..sorry …yarr….main to mazak kar raha tha."

Purvi smiled looking at him.

…..

….

"Waise shanaya ekdum rocking thi …kiyu hain na?.'... he started teasing again.

"Achha… lagta hain?...ekdum top to toe,…barikise dekha hain" … she felt jelous again.

"Ab samne baithi thi to dekhunga hi na…..

Such me…Kya dress thi…..kya style tha….kya baat karne ka andaz tha….hiiiiiiiii…"Rajat took a deep sigh while looking at Purvi from the corner of his eyes.

"Aaww..sirrr…aap aisi baate kar rahe ho….".( Purvi was now irritated )

"kal main beauro jakar sabko bata dungi ke aaj hum kaha gaye the…..aur ye aapki flirty bateen bhi bataungi…..fir dekhana kaise maza aayega…..

beauru me to bade serious bante ho aur yahan aise… flirt…"….she was thretning him.

"Heyyyy…..tum aisa kuch bhi nahi karogi"…( pointing a figure to her ) …"samzi tum…...main to sirf tumhe tang kar raha tha" …..he was tensed.

"Ha…ha…ha… to main bhi to aapko tang hi kar rahi hun"….she mimicked him.

….Waise ek baat bolu apse…..achha hua aapne use inkar kar diya….Wo bilkul bhi aapki type ki nahi thi….Purvi explained.

Achha…to fir mere type ki ladki kaise honi chahiye?...he asked curiously.

Hhmmm…Wo..jo aapko samze…..aapke liye kuch bhi kar jaye…..jise dekh kar aapka dil kahe…ki basss yahi hain wo…jiski aapko talash hain…..she said in dreaming voice.

While Rajat was keenly looking at her and listning her.

Rajat ( pov.- kaise batau tumhe?...mera dil ki talash to tum per aakar khatam ho gayi hain ….)

…

She was looking out side and enjoying cool breeze.

"Purvi….thanx"….Rajat said softly.

"Wo kisliye sir." She asked.

"Waha per mere sath ….mere liye khade rahne ke liye…..muze support karne ke liye….."she smiled in return.

….

"Waise sir…shayna ne baki jo bhi kaha ho….per usne aapke bare me ek baat bilkul sahi kahi thi"…..she said

"Achha …aur wo kya?" …..He asked casualy.

She shyly smiled and said…"aaannnn…nahi …..kuch nahi…jane dijiye"…..

He confusingly looked at her and shook his head.

**Hum unke hain,**

**ye raaz to wo jaan gaye hai,**

**per unke dil me kya hai**

**ye sawal muze sone nahi deta.**

Shanaya ne aisi konsi baat kahi thi ….jis se purvi bhi sahmat( agreed ) hain?

Kya aapko malum hain?...if so then tell me also…(wink)….

Waiting 4 ur guesses…..

I hope ke ye chap. Bhi aapko pasand aaya ho….

I want 2 clarify 1 thing dat Shanaya is just a representation of those people who r mere selfish and can go up 2 any level 4 their own interest.

Hope ke untentionaly maine kisiko hurt na kiya ho….if so then I apologies 4 dat.

Thnx. 2 all who read it and liked it.

Nehabarve01, Shreeyabhandari45, mowmita, Pari, maham, kriti, Guest, piu, annwesha, purvi- shreyafan, crystal, m13, dd, loveabhi, Ananya Gautam, guest NL, adk, guest, jyoti, jyothi teku, guest1, purvi, - tones of thanx dear, shilpapatte01.= thank u very much friends.

kavinsanjana( cid walonka talent to jarur dekhane milega..ve patience)

, rajvigirl ( trailor ka maza aa raha hain na?)

Khushi Mehta ( hiii dear, last kuch dino me aapke aur apke friend ke bareme padha, I felt happy dat now those guys r punished and u both r u n tC)

Rajvi lover( rajvi moments aur bhi aate rahenge. Aur Rajat ka pyarr bhi badhata rahege)

, Emily,( dear aap ne to mere dil ki baat sun li,,,actually mera bhi wohi plan hain.)

Request to all guests- plzzzz apna name mention kijiye .

Ab itna waqt dekar chap. Padha hain to revws. Bhi de hi dijiye.

Waiting…parise22.


	7. kuch to hua hai

Hi friends. Wish u all a very **happy DIPAWALI**.

NOW, ENJOY YOUR NEXT CHAP.

At bureau,

"Purvi…..tuze kya lagta hain ,…wo bhi mere liye waise hi feel karti hogi ?"….vinit asked this second time from morning looking at HER.

"Ha….ho bhi sakta hain..( he smiled )…..aur nahi bhi ho sakta hain"….Purvi controlled her laughter and said.

"Main seriously puch raha hun aur tu hain ki tuze mazak sujh raha hain…"…he became angry.

"To fir ja aur us se khud hi puch na …..ya fir dar raha hain…kyon?."...she teased him again.

"Itni himmat hoti to tuze kyon kahta?."...vinit was worried.

"Achha baba….ro mat …main baat karti hun us se…..ab khush"….- purvi.

"More than khush….yarrr…..tu to meri sachhi dost hain"…..he gave her side hug.

….

….

After words when purvi was checking one file…

"Arre Purvi ..bata na kya – kya performances select kiye hain tune? "..Pankaj was behind purvi.

"Pankaj thodi der ruk ja na…sab ke aane ke bad batati hun…"

…

…

Purvi ( pov ) –" aaj ye itne late kyo ho rahe hain?( looking at the watch )

Us din Me der se aayi to kitna gussa kiya muz pr aur aaj khud hi itni der kar rahe hain"…

Purvi saw Abhijit who was busy in checking file that was brought by shreya.

She went to him…-." Sir… muze aapse ek important baat karni hai"…..she was damn serious.

Abhijit : "ha…bolo.."

Purvi :- "hum sab ek hi jagah kam karte hain …right?"

"Ha…Haa"..Abhijit was still in file.

Purvi :- "To galti karne per saza bhi sabko ek jaisihi milni chahiye….right?"

"Ha…baat to sahi kah rahi ho tum?" Abhijit after signing the file return it to shreya.

"Magar me ab bhi samaz nahi pa raha hun ki tum kya kahna chahti ho?...

Aur kiske bare me?"..Abhijit.

"Sirr…me jab bhi deri se aayi …( she took a deep breath )….to Rajat sir ne hamesha muze danta hain aur aaj dekhiye wo khud hi late hain"….she clarified her point.

"Aree…wo to Rajat ko maine…"…..Abhijit was trying to say something.

"Ye…ye ..sir… galat hain..ab aap unki side le rahe hain….." she cut him immediately.

Now every one got alert at her point and started giving attention to their discussion.

She clarified in one sentence, "Aj jab ki wo late hain to unhe bhi punishment milni chahiye."

All were shocked at her sentence .

While Abhijit thought to extend this matter more as he was enjoying it.

"Ok…fine …to kya punishment dena chahti ho tum use ?"

"**Main ?** …..main nahi …..AAP denge unhe punishment"…..She with a start.

"Aur wo kya?"… Ha asked calmely.

"Ap na unhe khub sara dantiye ga. …achhi khabar lijiye unki.…..( murmering) hamesha main dant khati hun unse ."

"Ok….done …Use aane do …aaj main uski achhi khabar leta hun"….Abhijit assured her with smile.

Purvi satisfactorily turned to her desk.

While others thought that now it would be a fun.

After some time Rajat entered inside with a file , he went to Abhijit.

"Sir….ye file …apne mangawayi i….he couldnt complete his words as Abhijit signaled him to keep quite.

Abhijit immediately turned to him and angrily said**…"…Rajat…ye koi waqt hain bureau aane ka ?...do you know the time?...AAj tum pura ek ghanta late ho …."**

"**Tumhare jaisa senior hi agar yu late aane lage to** ye **juniours kya sikhenge?"**

He asked Pointing to all .

Poor Rajat was totally confused about this scenario. But he kept mum.

While all other members were trying hard to suppress their laughter.

"**Rajat maine tumse is tarah ki laperwahi ki ummid nahi ki thi"….**Abhjit still furiously.

And our lovely lady …her expressions started changing from smile to pale ….to guilty.

She tried to say …"Abhijit sir ..bas hua na…plz…jane dijiye na …"..

"**Nahi Purvi….Aj nahi …..Rajat ko bhi samzna hoga ki rules sabke liye ek hi hote hain**"…..Abhiit warned Purvi.

"But sir…Ye kuch jyada dant rahe ho na?"…. she still was defending him seriously.

Now Rajat also started getting idea about what is going on.

He was keenly watching Purvi ' s expressions.

…..

…..

And….this was enough for all …every one started laughing madly including Abhijit.

…..

Now she was confused ….started observing all, why they were laughing ?

"I'm sorry , Purvi.".Abhijit admitted by raising his hands.

"Main to natak kar raha tha…..per tum?...oh..god just look at you"…..he again burst out in laugh.

"Sir…aap natak kar rahe the?...Ap bahut bure ho"…her voice was teary.

When she saw Rajat also smiled looking at her, Now she was at the edge to cry.

"Aap bhi?...".

Purvi ran out side the beauro with wet eyes.

All stoped laughing and were very ashamed on their behavior.

Abhijit tried to make the situation lighter and said….."Rajat….bhai….Ab jao use manao…tumhari wajah se hi ye sab hua hain ….to tum hi use wapas lekar aao.( winked)"

"Sirrrr…..main…kaise?...maine kya kiya hain?...muze to pata bhi nahi hain yahan per kya chal raha tha"…rajat said confusingly.

"Are..yarr..tumhe dantne ka idea **uska** hi tha…..aur fir tumhe bachane bhi **wohi **aayi…..to….jab **tumhare liye hi** ye sab hua hain to ab jao aur use wapas lekar aao…"..Abhijit explained the matter to him.

Rajat had smile on his face , he immediately went behind purvi.

Abhijit scratched his head –" lagta hain …. Inn dono ke bich me kuch to gadbad hain? Pata lagana padeega.."

" to….Are…suno…na…"….rajat spotted her in passage .

She kept on walking fast.

….he ran and caught her wrist…" ..ruko to…".

" Mera Hath chodiye…"…..she cried.

"Maine kya kiya ?...muzse kiyo gussa ho?."...he asked while panting.

"Wahan per sab mera mazak uda rahe the ….Aur AAp bhi unme shamil ho

gaye"….she was still angry.

"Maine kab tumhara mazak udaya?...ulta muze to khud pata nahi tha ki wahan chal kya raha tha"…he explained still holding her hand.

"Ap sach kah rahe hain?."...she asked in tears.

"Ha…baba…sach kah raha hun…subah main bureau aaya to koi bhi nahi aaya tha ….fir Abhijit sir aye aur unhone muze ek case file lane HQ bhej diya…..

wahan se wapas aaya to wo ekdum se muze dantne lage…..mere to kuch bhi palle nahi pada ki wahan kya chal raha tha…

aur upper se tum muz per gussa ho gayi…..aur rote- rote bahar chali aayi"…..he explained innocentely.

" sach kahu to Main abhi bhi confused hun "…he said touching his forhead.

"Wo….actually….maine hi…"…..and she narrated him the whole story.

"Sorry"….she said holding her ears.

"** …tum bhi na …..muzse revenge le rahi thi**"…..he started laughing.

"ha…." She nodded.

"Fir khud hi kiyu muze defend karne aayi? "…He asked looking in her eyes.

"Wo…..abhijit sir yu sab ke samne aapko dantne lage to muze bilkul achha nahi laga…..is liye main…"..she lowered her head.

'Wo kiyu? "…'He again.

She avoid his gaze.

He understood and said …"chalo ,..andar chalet hain…"….

she smiled and they returned in side.

…..

…..

"Ok….ab masti bas ho gayi …..purvi tum kuch batane wali thi na.?."...Abhijit asked.

Purvi went to her desk and brought one paper .

''Hum jis charity event me perform karne wale hain na ,..Maine wo programe ki list finalized kar li hain…"…

Nikhil :" wah…kya baat hain purvi…jara batao hume bhi"..

Purvi explained them ,

"Programe pure do ghante ka hai…including welcome to guests….lamp lightning…speeches etc.

Aur us mese hume aadha ghanta diya hai.

To hum yun perform karenge…

" first Abhijit sir aur daya sir apka ek dance performance.

Fir Nikhil ke marshal art acts.

Next will be Vinit- shreya's another dance .

Freedy sir ke chutkule as a filler.

Then Sare male performers ka ek song cum dance.

And at the end Rajat sir ka solo song hoga".

"Programe to achha hai"…..vinit was saying something but was cut…..

"**Ek minute iss sab me tu kaha hain?**"….. Abhijit immediately stopped her.

"Wo Ashok ji hain na unhone muze program ke starting me **Ganesh vandana** perform karne ko pucha tha to mene socha utna sufficient hain…

"..aur waise bhi unhone hume **adha ghanta** hi diya hain to usme yehi programs managa kar payi hun"…..purvi said hesitatingly.

"Are per tera ek gana to hona chahiye na" ….pankaj said sadly.

"Han …..yarrr…ye baat to sach hain….": vinit.

"It is ok na sir…main perform kar to rahi hun na"…purvi was trying to convience them all.

"**Agar tum chaho to hum duet ga sakte hain"…..**Rajat asked hopefully.

"Han..ye achhi idea hain…..rajat aur purvi ek duet gana gayenge…fir to bada maza aayega…

… I m sure humare dono singers sab ka dil jit lenge." Abhijit said happily.

Purvi looked at him first and then at Rajat.

He requested her through his eyes , and Purvi accepted the proposal shyly..

"Achha purvi…..reharsals ka kaise karenge"….

"Ha…wo maine soch liya hain…..bureau ke last floor pe do khali halls hain jahan per humara saman pada rahta hain to hum waha practice kar sakte hain…sirf thodise safayi karwani padegi …wo…ACP sir se maine permission le li hain…"'

"Are..wah …gud job…purvi"..everyone was appreciating her.

'Aur jaise ki sir ne kaha tha hum humare duty time ke baad me matlub sham 6:00 ke baad me practice kar sakte hain"…: purvi.

"That's good …..to kabse karenge shuruat?.."...shreya asked excitedly.

"Kal se hi shuru karte hain…..what say?"...purvi said.

"Yessss…"bahut maza aayega"….all agreed.

**A/N - So how is it?**

**Chap. Thoda chota tha, sorry, but meri masters ki exams. Chal rahi hai…. 2 assignments pending hai unhe complete karna hai…aur sath me meri job bhi hai….so its really difficult to manage everything …..i hope aap muze samzenge.**

**Next chap. Rehearsals start hogi .will have fun with our cid team.**

**Aur humare loveable rajvi to honge hi…..**

**Thanx 2 all who read n liked dis story.**

**Dear Friends,**

**Rai- the nightqueen , guest nl- sorry, I ll update once in a week only .**

**Neha, alita elli, adk, ishika, Ananya Gautam, AARvI, DIA, purvi- shreyafan, aanwesha, piu, mowmita, guest1, Harman, maham, nehabarve01, loveabhi, pari, kriti, rajvigirl,shreeyabhandari45 - thank u all n love u.**

**abhsrk- ian's nia- thnx dear,..bt I'm not a regular . **

**rajvi lover – true they both r falling 4 each other. yhnx**

**M13 – I'm sure u ll love their journey till confession n after dat also.**

**Dd – off course u can definitely call me di****. ****Thnx.**

**All guests- thanx a lot love u .**

Plzzzz. Aisehi apne revws. Dekar muze encourage karte rahiye.

Waiting ….**apki parise22. **


	8. ENJOYIT'S A PARTY NIGHT

**Hi friends…. Enjoyed ur diwali….. Kya – kya maze kiye apne ?**

**Meri diwali to padhayi me hi gayi…..thik se enjoy bhi nahi kar payi…abhi next paper me 3 din ka gap hain to socha update kar du…..**

**let it be….. now its party time.**

**I hope you will like this chap also,( sorry…very less rajvi moments …plz, bear with me …next chaps. Se pakka I ll give u loads of them….promise.)**

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

**Till today evening** ,

She didn't think in her dream also. that this will be a really **tough task** for her .

And now,

"**Purvi, yarrr…ye step muze nahi aa rahi …..fir se ek bar dikha na?" …..vinit.**

"**Purvi….iss music system ko kya hua hain …..dekh to jara"….shreya**

"**Purvi…..main bore ho raha hun yarrrr…aur bhukh bhi lagi hain….plzz…"…as usual pankaj,.**

"**Tumhe kya lagta hain …..muz per konsi hair style suit karegi?"...nikhil while looking in mirror.**

"**I think main agar ye wala chutkula sunau to kaise rahega?"….freddy was damn serious.**

"**Mood nahi ban raha hain yarrr kuch dusra song select karte hain…what say?."...daya while relaxing in chair.**

It was the first day of rehearsals ,

Purvi didn't know that she will become mad on first day itself.

Poor girl , she her self helped the sweeper in cleaning the halls, which were messed up badly.

Then she arranged every thing , all the necessary things were kept ready as per her knowledge.

She was happy that today they will start their practice,

it will be a fun to spend more time with her friends .

she was eagerly waiting for evening .

….

…..

And now just after two hours - they started practicing ….,

she realized that it is really not that much easy …..how she thought of it?

"Ohhh….god..how shall I control these children?."...holding her head she was helplessly looking at them.

**Children**?... off course…..none of them was less than a naughty kid….

**Two of them were fighting for music system,,,,,, **

**one was sleeping peacefully….**

**one has started playing game at his mobile.**

**One was really trying hard to explain her about how hungry he is…..**

**And one obedient kid was doing something horrible at the name of steps which were taught by her at his best.**

And in such commotion she anxiously was trying hard to help them.

…

…

**Kya baat hain?...practice shuru bhi ho gayi….good…good**…..Abhijit peeped inside the hall.

He came late , as he along with Rajat went out of the town for some important work.

And now when they were back , they turned to their colleagues.

they were really enjoying this scenario .

…

A sudden silence was spread in the hall when all saw their seniors at the door.

. Every one became gud boy/girl…

Purvi who was worried about these students,…. felt relaxed when she saw them.

'

**Thank god ….their presence will be helpful to handle others**….she thought.

…

**Sirrrr…dekhiye na ye log meri baat nahi man rahe hain**…Purvi started complaning to Abhijit.

But….her eyes widened when she saw rajat settled flat in chair next to daya's.

Andddddddd…..

She got annoyed to see her last hope …**2****nd**** in command of cid team** was also turning in **tot…**…..

Abhijit went to Nikhil asking…..

"**Wow…Nikhil… kya baat hain ?...muze bhi sikhao na tumhara ye marshal art…." **

"**Ha…ha…sir…. Kiyu nahi…aayiye na** "….nikhil winked at others ..

She couldn't believe her eyes and slapped her forehead .

**Wooooooooooo….**

And masti again continued….with new members.

….

**Are they really …..those cid officers…who are at other time …..very well disciplined…..rough n tough** …..she was thinking for a while …

and suddenly some one pulled her, she helplessly surrendered her self in that commotion.

That was a party night for all of them.

…..

…..

…**..Next day morning,**

Nikhil :- "Aaj fir maza karenge ….main to mera I- pod bhi sath laya hun…"….

Vinit :- " ….main to kabse sham hone ka intejar kar raha hun"….

They were excited about their plans for evening.

While Purvi was listning this convo.

…..

And their waiting period got over as it was now evening .

….

Slowely every one started going to their practice hall…

They entered inside…..

…..

…**..wooooooooo**

"**Kya hua ?...itna sannata kiyu hain…..bhai?"…** Abhijit entered asking ….

…..

And he was really surprised to see the silence spread over the room …to his amazement all the officers were standing in a row with their heads down.

"**Are wah aaj to sab ache bachhe ban gaye?.. koi masti nahi"**…..he said while turning to the opposite side and his eyes poped out.

He immediately swallowed his next words.

**ACP sir** was sitting in a chair with legs crossed and his hands folded near his chest.

And he was glaring each one of them .

….

"**Kuch kaha tumne abhijit?.."...**he asked calmly.

…..

"**nn….Nahi….bilkul nahi sirrrr…..maine kab kuch kaha?."...**he was stamerrring.

"**Aap ?...yahan sirrrr…..kuch kam tha kya?.."...**

…

…

"**Kyon bhai…..gar kuch kam ho to hi main yahan a a sakta hun kya? ...aisehi nahi aa sakta" ….- ACP said**

…

"**Aa sakte hain…sir….kyon nahi aa sakte ….jarur aa sakte hain…..hain na?..".** he looked at others for support.

….

While others were not even ready to look at him.

…

Acp asked … …. "**Purvi..kya sabki rehearsals start ho gayi?"...**

Purvi didn't answer , just gave a look to all.

"**Kya** **hua?...koi problem hain…to muze batao?.."..**..acp stood from his place.

….

Now every one was tensed .."chalo ab to chutti ho gayi ?"

…

"Nahi sir..koi problem nahi hain…..sabki practice start ho gayi hain.. aur sub muze pura **CO-OPERATE ** bhi kar rahe hain….aap chinta mat kijiye"….purvi replied with a smile.

They were shocked to hear this….she was trying to cover them up.

"**Thik hain…to fir main chalta hun….aisehi bich- bich me aata rahunga"…**Acp said while moving out side.

They were about to take a sigh of relief….

"**Aur han agar kisiko nind aa rahi ho … to wo bezizak mere cabin me aa ke so sakta hain….wahan AC bhi hain..to achhi nind aayegi?..."**

Daya and rajat were stood lowering their heads.

…**..**

…**.**

"**.Aur agar kisiko marshal arts sikhne ho to mere pass aa jao ..main sikha dunga…..thik hain?..."**

It was now abhijits turn .

Three sr. inspectors were stunned to hear this with their mouth open…. while going he gave them a minor attack.

…..

"Ohhh…..god…ye sir. To….jan nikal li"….

Now they were not in mood of started looking at each other .

Purvi sat on the chair and said…"…acp sir chale gaye hain …to ab aap log jo chahe kar sakte ho."

Abhijit sensed sadness in her voice,…he came to her .

"Purvi….naraz ho humse?...hum ne kal tuze bahut tang kiya na?...sorry na …"…

…

"Jane dijiye sir….. main kiyu naraz houngi? After all I'm just a junior to you "…...she was observing their expressions.

"**Ohh god… such a emotional black mailer she is!**

She continued with the same tone :….." Programe me agar koi gadbad hoti hain to fark padega Acp sir ko …jinhone hum per itna bharosa kiya …

kya yahan aur kisiko farak padne wala hain?...**nahi**….. humare liye to ye bas ek time pass hain" …she stopped with a tear in her eye.

Now every one was feeling guilty .

Vinit :- "Purvi…ek baar maf kar de .yarr….galti ho gayi….but I promise ..aisa aage nahi hoga."

Purvi was still not looking at them.

All started looking towards each other .

Rajat came to her and said : "**Purvi….itni naraz ho humse ke baat bhi nahi karogi?.**

"...you know na humare hectic schedule se kitna kam waqt milta hain ….

…..relax hona to bhul se gaye hain…isliye kal thodi masti ki thi…magar aage se

Hum Sab properly practice karenge…ACP sir ka bharosa tutne nahi denge…

…Plzzzz."

Purvi smiled :- " promise?"

All:- "promiseeee."

Abhijit :- " kya baat hai… jab hum kah rahe the to yakin nahi hua aur jo Rajat ne kaha to zat se man liya'….

All laughed …while rajat smiled and purvi blushed.

It was the first time he was noticing **that redness** on her cheeks which made her to look more beautiful and he was just lost in her.

He came in reality when some one pulled him…" chaliye sir"

…

When all were busy in discussion , vinit was observing purvi….he could sense some change in her behavior.

….

**During rehearsals…**

First purvi helped abhjit- daya in their dance steps. So, they went to other hall to practice.

Nikhil was showing his martial art skill to freedy and pankaj , so they will help him to select the best one for programe.

Purvi saw this and turned to vinit- shreya .

Shreya was showing steps to vinit , while he was looking at her lost.

Shreya :- "vinit, samza na tuze?...arre kaha khoya hai tu ?...vinitttt"….(she shook him vigorously )

Vinit came in reality and said :- " hannn…..kya?"

Both shreya and purvi started laughing …..while vinit feel embarrassed.

Purvi came closer to him and whispered **:-" kya chal raha hai ye sab….kis ko dekh raha tha….use bolu kya?"**

Vinit pleaded through his eyes as no.

…..

…

After all got busy in their work, purvi turned behind ….she found him looking at her with cute smile ….. patientionly waiting for her.

She went and sat beside him on another chair,

Purvi :- 'bore ho gaye …sir?"

Rajat :-" nahi to"…..

purvi :- "to fir kya soch rahe the ?"

rajat :- "soch raha tha …tum me kitni energy hai… kabse bina thake .. muskurate huye sabko help kar rahi ho" .

Purvi :- "**jab kam pasandida ho na sir… to main kabhi nahi thakti….maza aata hai…**

Achha ye sab chodiye….kya aapne kuch socha hai ….hum konsa gana gayenge ?"

Rajat :- "wo ..sorry..waqt hi nahi mila to kuch soch nahi paya."

Purvi :- 'to ab kya kare ? ( she thought for a while ) ek kam karte hai …..aap apne pasand ke duet gane ek chit per likhiye aur main apne pasand ke gane likhati hun….fir unme se ek select karte hai….ok."

Rajat :-" ok."

Then purvi went in other hall where abhijit n daya were practicing.

Like this time passed . and it was now time to leave for their homes as all were tired.

Purvi :- **"chalo at least sab rehearsals start to ho gaye… waise muze aap sabse kuch aur bhi kahna tha?.'..(she looked at all ) **

…**..**

"**aap sabko pata hai ..humare hath me practice ke liye sirf pachhis (25) din hai...usme bhi humari duty hours ki wajah se hum sabhi har roz sath me practice nahi kar payenge….**

**Kisi din investigation me jyada waqt lag jaaye….ya fir same time partners available na ho ..ya to kisiko bhi ..kahin baher jana pade…( paused) etc. ..**

**Ye sab handle kar hume rehearsals karne hai….to shayad hume practice ke liye bahut kam waqt mile …jise hume jyada se jyada utilize karna hoga….i hope aap sab samaz rahe hi…"**

Nikhil :- "ha…samze madam…matlab no masti …..only practice….right?"

All laughed on his comment and every one started to leave.

Purvi n rajat were last to leave ,

Rajat( while walking ) : "wo list kal du to chalega ?"

Purvi :-" why not ..sir? jarur chalega …."

Rajat :- "ok. Then….(little hesitatingly)…..kya main tumhe abhi ghar chod du?"

Purvi nodded with smile.

….

…..

….

…..

….

….

**..Ooops…..ye chap. To khatam ho gaya…..kya aapko achha laga?**

maine humesha sochti thi ki …. "…serial me humari CID team har waqt sirf investigation matlab kam karti hai….agar unhe free time mil jaye to wo kya karenge?...unka bhi to dil karta hoga thodi masti kare…..issi thought se maine ye chap. Likha.

I hope it was not boring. aapne jarur enjoy kiya hoga…..

Thanx 2 all who read and liked this story.

My friends….. **Ananya Gautam, loveabhi, .5, kavinsanjana, kriti, rajvigirl, piu, pari, rajvi lover, guest NL. Adk, dd, m13, purvi, neha, Maham**.

**Ishika , Alita elli, Shweta** ,** Harman**, **aman.**- thnx a tons..

**All guests**.- bada wala thnx….aap log to naam likhate hi nahi…..

**Nehabarve01**- hi..aap ki health kaisi hai?. Apni tabiyat ka dhyan rakhana…..take care…aur jaldi apni stories update karna. ….. aur aaj ka chap ka revw. jarur dena….Thnx.

**I hope kisika name chuta nahi…**

**Once again thnx n love u all.**

To kya aap ne ye chap. Padh li hai?

Agar ha to revws. Bhi de hi do.

Wating **…..aapki parise22.**


	9. intezar tera hi

Hii….friends….how r u all?

my exams are over. Wating 4 result.

Issi khushi me …..lijiye…. its your next up date , enjoy it as I'm giving u full Rajvi treat.

"AAyiye…**madam astrologer"** …..vinit welcomed Purvi when she entered in the bureau.

"Ab ye kya hai? " :- Purvi went to her locker to keep her belongings.

"Are bhai… aajkal tu jo kahti hai wo sach hota hai to astrologer hi kahunga na"…..vinit making suspence.

Purvi turned to her desk :-" saf- saf batayega tu…kya kah raha hain?"

" achha thik hai , sun,….Tune kal kaha tha na ki roz hume sath practice karna possible nahi hoga . etc…etc..….to dekh aaj ACP sir ne Rajat sir ko Pune bhej diya hain…koi imp. Investigation thi to wo early morning hi chale gaye hain..sath me pankaj bhi gaya hain"… vinit explained.

It was very bad news for her,…it's true that they are CID officers and in their life duty comes first. But when it comes about some one special ….then these things seems meaningless.

Purvi :- "wo…vinit….rajat sir kab wapas aayenge?"

Vinit:- shrugged his shoulders:-" pata nahi kab aayenge?...Aaj ya to fir kal?...kuch kah nahi sakte…"

She was very upset but has no option but to wait for his arrival.….

slowly she engrossed her self in work…..and to her luck there was a new case reported so they went to crime scene .

Day passed like this ….but her night was again ready with the same thoughts …of him….that she kept aside whole day.

She by holding a mug of coffee was standing in window.

"Sir subah chale gaye… muze pata bhi nahi chala …kya wo ek message tak nahi kar sakte the?."...

she was baffled on her thought " **me kiyu unke bareme itna soch rahi hu , Akhir kya chahati hu me?** **Unke iss tarah chale jane se muze bura kiyu lag raha hain?** **Aur me yeh kiyu expect karti hun ke wo muze batate. "**

She was really frustrated …. Tears started forming in her eyes.

**And she saw HER , she was smiling on her.**

"**Tum?...kon ho tum?...aur yaha kya kar rahi ho?"** :- purvi asked with tears in her eyes.

"MAIN?...main to tumhara dil hun.,,,tumhe yu udas dekha to tumse baat karne chali aayi." :- purvi1

"**Main udas nahi hun**…"purvi .

"Achha ….to fir ye fraustration kis baat ki? …sach bata UNKE bareme soch rahi hain na.".:- p1

Purvi gave up :- "**ha….muze samaz nahi aa raha ….aaj kal sirf unke hi bareme sochti rahti hun"….(**paused )

**Sach kahu ….jab wo pas hote hai to achha lagta hain…..unki bate …unki hasi…unka mere liye care karna…sab achha lagta hain…pata nahi muze kya ho raha hain?"**

"**SHAYAD PYARR**…. Tu chahne lagi hai unhe"….p1.

"**Pyar?...kya isse pyar kahte hain?"**

P1:- "ha..yahi pyar hain …"

Purvi smiled and again became sad.

P1:- 'ab kya hua?"

Purvi :- "**per main nahi janti unke dil me kya chal raha hain?...kabhi lagta hain sirf ek junior ke taraha treat karte hain …..aur kabhi lagta hain ki kuch hain jo wo bhi muzse kahna chahte hain…..per unki khamoshi tut ti hi nahi …..magar unki aankhe bahut kuch bol deti hain.."**

P1 :- "to fir darr is baat ka?...unhe thoda waqt de …..AAj ya kal unke bhi dil ki baat samne aa hi jayegi"…

Purvi smiled.

Suddenly her phone rang.

She picked it and saw the caller ID.

Her heart skipped from her chest when she saw the name.

P1 :- "Are utha na …unse baat karni thi na tuze….to le unka hi phone aa gaya…'"

Purvi ( trying to control her heart beats) :- "main…main kya baat karungi unse?...muze to kuch samaz nahi aa raha hain..."

And finally she picked it up.

Voice :- **"hiii….sorry tumhe disturb kiya?...so rahi thi kya?"**

Purvi :- **"na..nahi …it's ok …main soyi nahi thi...hellow..sir."**

Rajat :- **"ohhh…muze laga tum soyi ho…."**

Purvi :- '**nahi nind nahi aa rahi thi to aise hi bhi thi …aap kya kar rahe hain?"**

rajat :- **"actually muze bhi nd nahi aa rahi thi ….to socha tumhe phone karu.."**

…..

a big silene spread ,both of them were thinking what to talk now.

…..

Purvi :- "**sir…Aap jis kam ke liye gaye the wo kam ho gaya?"**

Rajat :- **"nahi ..abhi thoda baki hain….shayad kal pura ho jayega…"**

**Wo actually aaj subah bahut jaldi nikalna pada tha to tumse baat nahi kar paya.."**

Purvi with little hopes :- **"muzse sir..?"**

rajat **:-" ha …..wo …hume humare song ke bareme discuss karna tha na?"**

purvi (pov: "**What?… SONG?...muze laga ye bhi muze miss karte hain..aur muzse baat karna chahte hain?;")**

here rajat slapped his head .

( rajat's pov:- " **What?..…SONG?...ye main kya bakwas kiye ja raha hun ….wo kya sochegi?...ke maine song batane ke liye itni rat ko phone kiya hain…..…pagal samze gi muze?"...**

purvi :- **"achha sir….aap kab wapas aa rahe hain?"**

Rajat :- "**shayad kal sham tak aa jayenge."**

And for some more time they talked like this about all the unnecessary things but not their heart wish.

Rajat :- **"rat kafi ho gayi hain…gud night…purvi… "**

Purvi **:-" yah..gud night ..sir."**

They were thinking about their feelings.

Rajat :- "**kaise kahu tumse?...kitna mushkil hain ye batana… ki …main ….. ?"  
><strong> 

Purvi **:- " muze pata hain ki aap kya kahna chahte the..kya sach me itna mushkil hota hain ye sab ?" **

And they went to sleep.

Next morning brought new rays of hopes in her life,….

when purvi woke up , she was feeling every thing is new…morning rays gave her fresh feel…..birds chirping made her mood special….

she stretched her hands to say **gud morning** to them.

After freshening up purvi made her coffee and came to her room….and switched on the radio …..

**AAj kal pao jamin per nahi padte mere,**

**Bolo dekha hain ,…kabhi tumne muze **

**Udte huye?...bolo…**

**AAj kal pao jamin per nahi padte mere,**

**Bolo dekha hain ,…kabhi tumne muze **

**Udte huye?**

Purvi immediately switched off the radio.

Purvi :- "ye kaisa song hai?...kaise gane lagate hain ye log bhi na ?..huhhh"

he came before dressing table and saw her image ….she found redness was clearly visible on her cheeks.

**she tried to rub it with her hands ….more she rubbed them ….more her cheeks became red.**

Irritatingly she went to get ready.

.and left for bureau..

**In bureau….**

Purvi was working …

Shreya noticed that she is smiling every now and then looking at the computer screen.

So she slowely came behind purvi…..to her amazement….purvi was starring at blank screen and smilling.

Shreya shook her little :- "purviiii…..konsa joke padh rahi hain is blank screen per ..jara hume bhi batao….taki hum bhi hansenge…."

Purvi thought that she got caught red handed.

Purvi :-" main….kaha hans rahi hun?...tuze galat fahmi hui hain"…

Shreya :-" Achha…muze galat fahmi hui hain?...muze ullu bana rahi hain…..main achhi taraha se janti hun tuze….."

Purvi :- "kya…. hain tu?"

Shreya :-" batau…ye teri pyari si muskan…yu ekdum se sharmana…..ye kisiko dekhakar aankhe zukana….sab kah rahe hain ki….".

And shreya started singing a song…..

**Ho gaya hai tuzko to pyar sajna….**

**lakh kar le tu inkar sajna….**

**dildar sajna…hai ye pyar sajna…**

Purvi immediately kept her hand on shreya's mouth…:- " **chup ho ja…..sab dekh rahe hain.."**

Really all were looking at these two, shreya bit her tongue.

Shreya (whispered in Purvi's ears ):- "thik hain bachhu….abhi to tu nikal li …..magar main bhi aise nahi chodungi….tuzse sach ugalwa kar hi rahungi ke wo kon hain …."

…

….

In the afternoon all went for lunch , and purvi purposely avoided shreya's gaze.

When they all done with their lunch .

Shreya:- "wo..abhijit sir…muze purvi se ek imp. Personal kam tha ….to kya hum thodi der bad me aaye to chalega? Plzzzz,"

Abhijit :- "ok…lekin jaldi aana…."

Shreya holding purvi's hand tightly said :-" sure sir…"

Purvi felt . she knew what is coming…..

Shreya dragged purvi at a corner table, they sat near it.

Shreya :- "ha..ab bata…"

Purvi :- "main..kya batau?...tune muze roka hain….tu bata ?..."

Shreya :-" dekh bahut ho gaya ….sidhe –sidhe uska naam bata ….kon hain wo ?"

Purvi didn't say anything only kept watching her fingers.

Shreya thought :- '"ye aise nahi batayegi….kuch to karna padega…"

Shreya :- "Achha thik hai…main jo puchati hun uska sirf han ya na me jawab de….."

Purvi nodded little.

Shreya –" kya muze pata hain …main use janti hun.".(1st guess )

Purvi nodded.

Shreya :- "humare sath CID me hi kam karta hain na wo….."(2nd guess)

Again a light nod.

Shreya :- "maine dekha tuze …..tu usiko dekh kar subaha muskura rahi thi na…'(3rd guess )

Purvi immediately :- "**nahi… wo to yahan nahi hain…pune gaye hain…".**

And she slapped her head looking at shreya who was giving evil smile to her.

Shreya :- "**ohh my god**…. ( keeping hand on her mouth ) **purvi ..tu…tu…kahi …my** **goodness ….RAJAT SIR se ….pyarr** …( shaking purvi's shoulder little ) **oh I don't belive it…..really…"**

Purvi's face was completely red due to nervousness . she nodded shyly.

Shreya happily holding her shoulder said :- "I 'm very happy for you."

They both shared a hug.

after some time.

Shreya :- "achha bata kya wo bhi tuzse pyarr karte hain?"

Purvi :-" muze nahi malum ."

Shreya :-" to tumne unhe bataya?...".

Purvi sadly :- "nahi..abhi tak nahi.".

Shreya patted her head .- "chal thik hai"…( and she saw someone hiding in corner ,)

Shreya – "ab. Chale ander?"

They walked some distance and

shreya -" arre…mera cell to table per hi rah gaya …ek kam kar tu ja….main abhi aati hun…."

Purvi left. and shreya went to the person.

Person – "tune baat ki ?...kya bol rahi thi wo?"

Shreya – "tera doubt sahi tha ….wo rajat sir se pyar karne lagi hain…".

Person – "aur rajat sir?"

Shreya – "pata nahi….purvi bhi nahi janti ".

Person smiled .

Shreya – '"kitna sochata hai tu purvi ke bareme?...Vinit"

Vinit –" tuze kaha to tha….iss duniya me uska sirf main hi hun…..jab maa ko pata chalega na to wo bahut khush hogi….unhe bhi iss pagal ki bahut chinta hoti hain…"

Shreya – "vinit purvi se tera khoon ka rishta nahi hain fir bhi tuze uski itni fikar hai…..sach wo ladki kitni khushkismat hogi jis se tu pyar karega."( lowered her head)

Vinit – '"jab tak purvi apni life me settle nahi ho jati main apne bare me soch nahi sakta….tuze kya lagta hai…purvi se mere rishte ko koi ladki samaz payegi?... aur mere liye rukegi?"

Shreya – 'agar koi hogi to ? tu puch kar to dekh?"

Vinit ( smiled ) - " nahi….abhi uskeliye thoda waqt hai….chal andar chalte hai.'"

and after some time they returned to bureau.

He was continuously trying her number. But it was unreachable.

Finally he called vinit ,

Vinit – "hellow..rajat sir…kaise hai aap?"

Rajat – "hellow…vinit..mai n thik hun….wahan sab kaise hain?"

Vinit – "sab thik hi hai."

Rajat – "aur wo…purvi?"

Vinit - ***********************************

…..*****************

He was hurriedly stepping up at the bureau. Where he saw vinit n shreya were talking with each other in corridor.

They greeted him with smile but he was little tensed.

After some time they bid him bye and went from there.

Rajat started walking in the corridor..and came to the practice hall where purvi was supposed to be present.

But she was not…..he started searching her here and there.

And she came from washroom wiping her face..

Purvi saw him from behind and was surprised and happy.

Purvi – "sir….aap kab aaye?"

Rajat turned to her - "abhi aa hi raha hun…aur batao practice kaisi chal rahi hai?"

Purvi- "aaj abhijit aur daya sir khabri se milne gaye hai to wo to nahi aaye….nikhil aur freddy sir jaldi chale gaye…..to abb sirf main , vinit , aur shreya hi hai."

Rajat –" per wo dono to abhi chale gaye…."

Purvi was surprised to hear this – "aise kaise chale gaye? Muze bataya bhi nahi?"

Rajat – "actually, maine hi unhe jane ko kah diya.."

Purvi-" magar kyo sir? Unki practice bhi to baki thi…"…( she was about to go outside )

Rajat held her wrist – "purvi…. Unki dance practice se jyada tumhari health important hain …( with fake anger ) …tumhe to apni parwah nahi hai ye saf dikh raha hain….magar ….**i do care for you…"**

Purvi – '"muze kya hua hain?"

Rajat – "**achha…to dophar ko jab Nikhil ke sath bahar gayi thi to dhup me tumhe chakkar nahi aa rahe the….abhijit sir ne kise danta tha fir ….aur tumne tab se kuch khaya bhi nahi hai na…iske bawjud ye practice bhi kar rahi ho…..kya jarurat hain iss sab ki…..main sach kah raha hun na?"**

Purvi was amazed to hear this..

"**Abb ye mat puchana …ki aapko kaise pata chala?"**

Purvi smiled on his comment.

Purvi – per abhi to main thik hun…..

Raajt – achha ….wo to dikh raha hain…

…..

…..

Purvi – " practice nahi hai…. to fir chalte hain ab…"

Same time manu9 waiter) entered in side –" sir….ye kahan rakhu?"

Rajat – "ha…waha rakh do…"( pointing to the table)

That was a tray with some food stuffs.

Rajat picked up coffee mug and pointed to other things – "ye kha lo fir nikalte hai….."

Purvi saw those were sandwiches and a glass full of fruit juice.

Purvi – "itna sab khana hai…muze dil nahi kar raha hai….."

Rajat – "thik hai ….jaldi khatam karti to jaldi nikalte …aur der karogi to yahi rahna padega."

Purvi- "itna sab khana padega?"

He didn't pay attention and started drinking his coffee.

Purvi has no choice but to finish it.

Rajat – ho gaya? ….chalte hai fir…..(but suddenly his phone rang . he while receiving the call ) – main bahar hun …..jaldi aao."

Purvi nodded and went to collect her stuffs.

…..

Rajat – **ha bol raghu…..kya khabar hai?...dekh maine tuz se kahan tha muze aadhi – adhuri khabar mat deta ja…**

**tuze jo karna hain wo kar ….….tere sare aadmi laga de iss kam per magar muze puri information chahiye…...**

**samza tu ?**

Purvi came near rajat and stood silently beside him.

He saw her and signaled her to walk.

She was watching him while walking along with him…..suddenly she felt his touch,

Their fingers were touching each other , she looked at him but he was still busy in his call .

She became little nervous.

They came at the end of the corridor near stair –case…..and unknowingly he slid his hand in her hand. She was shocked on his sudden act…

Rajat **– "thik hai….. main kal subaha aata hun tuz se milne…"**

And after cutting the call he started stepping down .

He felt jerk in his hand so turned to see her, she was still at the same place looking at him..

Rajat – "kya hua?..purvi…..chalana nahi hain…."

Purvi smiled with tears in her eyes and accompanied him .

**Na kuch pucha….na kuch manga**

**Tune dil se diya …jo diya**

**Na kuch bola…..na kuch tola..**

**Muskurake diya ….jo diya…**

**Tu hi dhup …...tu hi chaya…**

**Tu hi aapna – paraya..**

**Aur kuch na janu …..Bas itna hi janu….. **

**Tuzme RAB dikhata hain …yarra main kya karu?**

**Tuzme RAB dikhata hain …yarra main kya karu?**

**Sajde sar jhukata hain …yarra main kya karu?**

**Tuzme RAB dikhata hain …yarra main kya karu?**

…..

…

…

….

**Purvi….kya hua ? …..chup – chup si kyon ho?...abhi bhi chakkar aa rahe hai ?…..-** in car rajat asked caringly.

Purvi nodded as no ,…

…then he gave her one chit…" ye lo "

Purvi looked at him …and read the chit…smile crept on her lips.

She also removed one paper from her handbag and shown it to him..

They shared a laugh ..

Both those papers had list of some of their favorite duet songs…and they didn't have to select any from them because one song was common in both lists.

Purvi –ye mera sabse favorite song hain.

Rajat – mera bhi….

They were smiling and thinking about the song….is it just coincidence that they have common liking!

Rajat – chalo aab to decide bhi ho gaya…..to kya kal se practice shuru kare?

She nodded with smile.

**The end..**

Thnx 2 all who read n liked it.

**Specialy Rajvigirl, Ananya gautam, loveabhi, , katiiy, kavinsanjana, rajvi lover, purvi rock, maham, kriti, pari, dd, alita elli, guest nl, neha, m13, Harman, piu, aarvi, purvian, .5, adk, guest1 - thnx 4 ur continuous support.**

**And all guests—thnx a lot.**

So,,, ye chap. Aapko kaise laga?...plz….revws. dekar jarur batayiye.

Thank you n Love u all.

**Wating …..aapki parise22.**


	10. sajana

Hiii...friends...

Giving you new chap...off course with Rajvi moments...enjoy...

**In car...**

"**Vinit… na kya hua hai?...bureau se bhi tune muze jaldi - jaldi chalne ko kaha…. Aur ab yu chup baitha hai…..muze darr lagne laga hai…bol na kya hua hai?... " **Purvi pleaded to vinit who was driving his car very seriously .

Vinit coudnt see her like this – "Ok….batata hun….magar tu panic nahi hogi ….be very strong….."

'**AAj subah Rajat sir apne khabri se milne uski basti me gaye the….wahan per kisine un per hamla kar diya …..unhe behosh halat me hospital admit kar diya hai…bureau me jo phone aaya tha wo usi ke bare me tha…..Aur abhi hum wahi ja rahe hai…"…**Vinit said in one bredth.

Purvi was stunned to hear this…..she was not able to grasp this news.

"**Purvi…..purvi… tu thik hai na?...''**vinit while shaking her shoulder lightly asked .

She became blank…and was starring at nothing.

Vinie was worried for his best friend .

"**Wo….wo..thik to hai na?...unhe kuch hoga to nahi na..…agar unhe kuch hua to main kya**…''.Purvi with tears asked**.**

Vinit – '"sir thik hai …magar tu apne aap ko sambhal ….hum abhi hospital pahuchne wale hi hai….".

After some time vinit saw her completely shattered .with blank expression on her face.

"**Purvi…kya tu Rajat sir se pyarr karti hain?** " – vinit asked while looking at her.

Purvi rested her head back and closed her eyes , tears started flowing from her eyes…

Vinit got his answer and he patted her head.

They reached the hospital after some time…..

At reception –

"**excuse me….mr. Rajat kumar….CID officer…..abhi –subah hi admit kiya hai unhe…. "**

Receptionist – "**yes sir…..he Is in room no. 102…..right side passage**…"

Before she complete her words…they both ran towards the passage…

They were searching for the room…..

Suddenly they saw abhijit was coming out from one room with one man who was also injured..and other officers were with him.

Abhijit – "**dekh ..raghu …sach – sach bata iss sab me kiska hath hai?...humare officer per jan leva humla hua hai…ye koi choti bat nahi hai…sach bata kon the wo jinhone rajat per ye humla kiya hai?"**

Raghu **– "sab…..main rajat sab ka purana khabri hun …..unke liye jan de sakta hun…main unka bura kyon karne laga?"**

Abhijit **– "to bata tune kuch to dekha hoga …..kisne rajat per humla kiya**?"

Raghu **– "Rajat sab …aaj subaha muzse milne meri basti me aaye the….."**

**hum log baat kar hi rahe the ki achanak 2 mask pahne huye log piche se aaye aur unhone rajat sab per hockey sticks se humla kiya …"**

**Rajat sab mud bhi nahi sake aur wahin per behosh hogaye. ….**

**maine usme se ek ka mask nikal ne ki koshish ki …**

**tab tak sare basti wale bhi shor sunkar aa gaye….aur wo gunde bhag gaye…unhone muze bhi mara sab."**

Abhijit – "arre per tune kuch to dekha hoga?"

Raghu – "**thik –thik to dekha nahi sab….magar wo aadmi muze pakya laga… wo David hai na uska aadmi hai wo…...aur to kuch nahi dikha sab…."**

Abhijit –" thik hai tu chal humare sath…vinit tum bhi chalo ."

Vinit – "ha sir aata hun….wo rajat sir se ek bar mil ke ata hun…"

Abhijit – "ok. Jaldi aana."

Vinit and purvi entered in the room where Rajat was shifted .

They saw him laying on the bed with bandage on his head and some bruises on his face .he was resting with his eyes closed.

Vinit – "sir…( rajat opened his eyes ) aab kaise hai aap?"

Rajat – "thik hun…."( smiled little )

After some talk vinit left from the room while going he stopped near purvi who was still stood at the door only ...looking at rajat.

Vinit – "purvi….apne aap ko sambhal …aur sir ko bhi…"

And he went patting her head.

Still now he didn't see her as she was near the door….she was holding the door for support and was looking at him with pain in her eyes.

Rajat smiled and tried to get up from the bed .

"**Sirrrrrr…..kya kar rahe aap?...bed se kyon utar rahe hai?...".**purvi ran to him.

She was holding him from both her hands,….then made him to lay again properly.

Rajat – "**wo ..darwaje per mehman khadi thi…to use welcome karne utar raha tha…."**

Purvi – "**koi jarurat nahi…kisiko welcome karne ki…".(** she sat on the chair near the bed )

"**Abb kaise hai aap?...bahut dard ho raha hai kya?..."**she softly touched his bandage and her hand slid to his cheeks.

"**Pahle dard ho raha tha magar ab better feel kar raha hun…"**he said while holding her hand. He felt the pain she was having.

Rajat – "lagta hai jaldi hi yahan badh ( flood ) aane wali hai….."

Purvi – "badh aur yahan?"( confused )

Rajat ( pointing to her eyes) – "wo wahan se…"( smiled )

Purvi also smiled .

Rajat wiped her tears gently .

"Purvi…..hum CID officers hain…..iss taraha ke incidences to humare sath hote hi rahte hain….yu kabhi bhi rona mat….".:- rajat.

Same time nurse came with a prescription .

Nurse to purvi –" madam…..ye sir ki medicins la dijiye…..aur ha sir ko sham 6:00 baje tak discharge mil jayega to wo formalities bhi reception per puri kar ke aayiye."

Purvi nodded and left after looking at Rajat.

Till evening ACP sir and other officers also visited Rajat.

While leaving ACP sir ordered purvi –" purvi… rajat ko discharge mil ne ke baad tum us ke sath ghar chali jana…ok."

Purvi – 'thik hain …sir."

After rajat discharged from the hospital they returned to his home.

Purvi rang the door bell.

RF opened the was shocked to see Rajats condition.

Rf - "Rajat…ye kya hua tuze beta?...han.''

Rajat – "Baba….main thik hun ….bas thodisi chot aayi hai….plz….aap chinta mat kijiye."

Before RF could say something more. purvi interrupted .

Purvi –" uncle….plz..pehle sir ko unke room me rest karne dete hai aur fir main khud aapko sab kuch bata ti hun.."

Rf nodded and they took him to his room .

In room after making Rajat to lay on the bed , purvi explained RF about the incidence happened with Rajat.

Purvi – "uncle..aap chinta mat kariye…ab sir thik hain….ghaw bharne me kuch waqt lagega per wo jaldi hi achhe ho jayenge."( and she smiled assuringly)

…..

….

RF –" achha …beta tum kon ho?"

Purvi – "uncle…mera naam Purvi hai….main Rajat sir ke sath CID me hi kam karti hun."

RF remembered something and smiled.

RF – "purvi beta …tum baitho main tumhare liye coffee lata hun….."

Purvi – "uncle plz. Uski koi jarurat nahi hai..aap pareshan mat hoiye.. yahi baithiye."

RF – "arre isme pareshani ki baat nahi hai…main aur Rajat sham ko iss waqt coffee pite hi hai.."

Purvi –" ok…main coffee piungi …agar aap muze banana denge to….".

RF happily accepted – "ye to aur bhi achha hai…..roz main hi banata hun to aaj change ho jayega…chalo main tumhe sab chije kahan rakhi hain wo dikhata hun."

They looked at rajat who was sleeping peacefully.

After some time when they entered in rajat's room he was awaken.

RF – "uth gaye beta.?'"

Purvi handed over coffee mug to him –" ab kaisa feel ho rha hai?"

Rajat – "I 'm better now."

Purvi and RF were talking with each other quite freely.

Rajat was surprised to see how Purvi and his father were mingled with each other .and became happy.

RF – "beta ..purvi…aaj tum yahin per hi khana kha kar jana….thik hain."

Purvi didn't feel that this is the first time she has came to Rajat's house as Rf didn't treat her as a guest.

They prepared the dinner and ate it with little chit –chat.

….

Purvi looked at the wrist watch and said – "kafi raat ho gayi hai…ab muze chalna chahiye."

Rajat was disappointed that he really wanted her to be with him for some more time.

RF – "thik hai beta …magar dhyan se jana."

Purvi – "ji uncle."

Rajat - "pahuchate hi phone ya to msg. ."

Purvi smiled and again told RF to take care of Rajat and left.

…

…..

After some time when she reached her home,

she called Rajat – "hello…..sir ….ha main ghar pahunch gayi hun…aap apni medicins yad se lijiye….."

Rajat – "ha yad hain….main le …good night."

Purvi –" good night ..sir."

Rajat after cutting the call was smiling .RF noticed this .

RF –" Rajat …..ye Purvi wohi hain na jo tere sath sun shine restaurant me gayi thi…jab tu shanaya se milne gaya tha…."

Rajat was shocked to hear this.

''Ha…baba….per aapko kaise pata… ki purvi mere sath thi.?"

RF – "are thik hain… main CID me nahi hun…..magar CID wale ka bap hun… tune nahi bataya …per main .itna to pata laga hi sakta hun…kyon sahi kaha na?"

RF –" waise ladki badi bhali hain….. muze to bahut pasand hain…kya tum dono …?"

Rajat blushed but tried to hide it and said – "baba….aisa kuch bhi nahi hai….".

RF – "thik hain ...Sharma kyo raha hain….maine to aisehi puch liya tha..thik hai ab so ja."

They went to sleep.

Next morning purvi woke up early and got ready ,after making breakfast she moved for the bureau.

At bureau she was thinking to call him or not.- "phone karu ya nahi?...nahi badme karti hun …shayad so rahe honge.."

**While at Rajat's home.**

RF – "Rajat uth gaye beta….chal jaldi se fresh ho ja….break fast kar le …fir tuze medicines bhi to leni hai.''

Rajat nodded and went to freshen up.

While having their break fast .

Rajat – "Baba….Apne itna sab kuch kab banaya?"

RF – "ye maine nahi Purvi ne banaya hain….wohi subaha aakar deke gayi hain."

Rajat - "Purvi aayi thi?...to apne muze uthaya kyon nahi?"

RF – "usi ne mana kiya tha….tum so rahe the na."

Here in bureau purvi was continuously looking at her suddenly it beeped.

She saw caller ID. and smile crept at her face after reading the msg..

"_**Hii….good morning…..thanx for the delicious break fast."**_

Purvi replied – '' **Good morning...**_**pleasure is all mine…ab pura din rest kijiye….bye."**_

**In the afternoon.**

After all the officers returned from lunch .

All .started working again….and

freedy screamed...'Sirrrrrr. AP ?"

All of them looked at the entrance …Rajat was standing there with smile.

All rushed to him and started asking about his health.

After some minutes when he made him self free from them, noticed that she even didn't turn to him . she was busy in her work not paying any attention to him.

Rajat chuckled and went to his place.

Purvi was angry on his such behavior – ( pov **– kya jarurat thi aaj aane ki ….ghar pe rest nahi kar sakte the…)**….her phone beeped.

"**Naraz ho muzse?"**

No reply from her side.

Again beep..- **"plz…bolo na …..naraz ho kya muzse?...main ghar baithe – baithe bore ho raha tha…..doctor ke paas jaker dressing karwayi …aur fir yahan aaya…"**

Purvi shoot a angry glance at him.

"**Are bap re …..plz..yarr…aise look dekar muze darao mat…"**

Finaly purvi giggled and msgd. him.-

"**AApko kaha tha na ghar per rest karne ko ...to kyon aaye? "**

Rajat – **"bola to .bore ho raha tha."**

Purvi – "**ok.. thik hain….magar ab shanty se baithiye…fir hum dono sath me chalte hahi."**

At evening they came together at rajat's home.

RF opened the door and saw both of them.

RF – "**kitni der kar di ..rajat beta…muze chinta ho ne lagi thi."**

Rajat – **"aapko kaha to tha baba,..bureau jaunga."**

Purvi – **"uncle aapne inhe ghar se nikal ne hi kyon diya? Dant kar rest karne ko kahna chahiye tha na…"**

RF while turning to kitchen – **"Ab ye meri sunta kaha hai…..tu jab iss ghar me aayegi To khud sambhal le na."**

Rajat and Purvi were shocked on RFs sudden comment.

Purvi excused her self and ran to kitchen shyly.

.while rajat stood there with the thought- "**ye baba to na … kab ..kahan ..aur kya bol denge …..samaz me nahi aata…kafi khatarnak hain."**

Like this two days passed. and now Rajat also started coming to the bureau.

**Next day**

All were working and ACP sir entered with tensed face. he saw Rajat and..

ACP – **'Rajat …. Jara .mere cabin me aao ."**

Rajat followed him immediately.

Rajat **–" yes…sir."**

ACP – **"Rajat…humne pata laga liya hain…..ki tum per kisne humla kiya tha.."**

Rajat **–"kon sir.?"**

ACP – "**tumhe yad hai n….pichale saal tumne John naam k eek criminal ki puri gang ko pakda tha….".**

Rajat – **"Ha..sir per John to encounter me mara gaya tha…"**

ACP – "**correct..usi John ka chota bhai David yad hai tumhe?"**

Rajat thinking **–" wo to sir….shayad India se bahar rahta hain."**

ACP – **"rahta tha ..Rajat…humari information ke mutabik kuch mahino pahle wo India wapas aa gaya hain…aur yahan aakar usne apna gang bana liya hain….**

**aur unka pahla nishana tum ho….tumhe mar kar David apne bhai ki maut ka badla lena chahta hain…**

**humare khabri yonse pata chala hai ki ….pahle wala humla to sirf tumhare liye warning thi….**

**.magar iss bar wo tumhe jan se marne ki koshish karega…**

Rajat didn't say anything and waited for ACP to complete his words.

ACP – "**Rajat .. hum use dhundhane ki puri koshish kar rahe hain…..magar tab tak …be very careful…apna khayal rakhana… "**

Rajat – "**ji…..sir . I will be careful... thank you."**

That day passed . while no one was interested in rehearsals.

Next day….

Rajat insisted all of them to do practice…

At the evening all came in the mood of rehearsals…and with some masti – mazak mood they got busy in their work.

Rajat cornered purvi - "**purvi…yahan itna shor hain..hum song practice kaise karenge?"**

Purvi was little worried for his health but was happy to see him making others relaxed.

Purvi – "**ye baat to sach kahi aapne…..ek kam karte hain..************************************************************************"**

Vinit –"ha ye step achha lag raha hai….yahi karte hain."

And he was about to turn on the music player.

Shreya yelled…"**vinit ruk.''**

All were freezed on her suddden shout.

Nikhil – "are..kya hua …chilla kyon rahi ho?"

Shreya again trying to hush them.- "**plz….sab chup ho jao…"**

Now every one kept silence.."

Shreya – "kuch suna app logon ne?"

**SURAJ HUA MATTHAM…..CHAND JALNE LAGA…**

Pankaj – "han shayad radio per koi song chal raha hain..'

Nikhil – "are nahi ….ye radio per nahi chal raha hain…..koi yahin pass me gaa raha hain…"

Shreya gave meaningful look to all.

Now they paid more attention to that sweet voice….which was coming from some where near by.

All of them came out from the rehearsal hall and started walking at corridor…..from other hall remaining members also accompanied them.

Abhijit – "ye purvi aur rajat kahi dikhayi nahi de rahe hai….".

Vinit – "kahi wo dono hi to nahi?"

All giggled and started searching for their singers.

Pankaj – "awaz shayad upper se aa rahi hai.."

And they walked towards terrace.

At the terrace….purvi and rajat were immersed in each other.

While singing a song…

**Suraj hua mattham…..chand jalne laga…**

**Aasman ye hai ..kyon pighalne laga..**

**Suraj hua mattham…..chand jalne laga…**

**Aasman ye hai ..kyon pighalne laga..**

**Main thahara raha jamin chalne lagi**

**Dhadka ye dil saans thamne lagi**

**Kya ye mera pehla –pehla pyarr hain**

**Sajnaaa... Kya ye mera pehla –pehla pyarr hain(2)**

**Ohoo...ohooo...aahhaaa..aahaaaa...**

Rajat came closer to Purvi...

**Hain khubsurat ye pal sab khuch raha hain badal **

**sapne hakikat me jo dhal rahe hain.**

**Kya sadiyon se purana hain rishta ye humara **

**Ke jis taraha tum se hum mil rahe hain**

Purvi shyly smiled... and started walking towards other side...

**yuhi rahe hardum pyar ka mousam**

**yuhi milo humse tum janam- janam**

Rajat looked her ...

**Main thahara raha jamin chalne lagi**

**Dhadka ye dil saans thamne lagi**

**Kya ye mera pehla –pehla pyarr hain**

**Sajnaaa... Kya ye mera pehla –pehla pyarr hain(2)**

Purvi came towards him...

**Tere hi rang se yu main to rangi hun sanam**

**Pake tuze khudse hi kho rahi hun sanam**

**O mahiya we tere ishq me **

**ha dub ke par me ho rahi hun sanam**

Rajat also walked towards her...

**Sagar hua pyassa rat jagne lagi**

**Sholoke dil me bhi aag jalne lagi**

They met each other in the middle...

**Main thahari rahi jamin chalne lagi**

**Dhadka ye dil saans thamne lagi**

**Kya ye mera pehla –pehla pyarr hain**

**Sajnaaa... Kya ye mera pehla –pehla pyarr hain(2)**

Slowly he forwarded his hand ...and she placed her hand in his hand.

They were looking at each other.

**Suraj hua mattham…..chand jalne laga…**

**Aasman ye hai ..kyon pighalne laga..**

*************************************.**

Both of them were engrossed in each other.

**woooooooooooooooooooo**

And the environment was filled with the sound of hooting, whistling and clapping by their colleagues .

Rajat and purvi came in reality from their dream world.

Shreya came to purvi – "wow..kya baat hai…..that was amazing."

Abhijit – "sach kaha tumne shreya…it was really melodious…. ….achha to tum dono ye song gane wale ho event me…hain."

Rajat – "nahi sir…wo actually hum sirf humare voice ki pitch check kar rahe the …"

Shreya – "to fir aap dono konsa song gane wale ho.?"

Purvi was about to say something but..

Suddenly rajat who was standing behind her, immediately wrapped his one hand around her waist and pulling her kept his another palm on her mouth.

Rajat whispered – "**purvi..kya kar rahi ho?...hum in sabko surprise dene wale hai na …to song kyon bata rahi ho?"**

Purvi was stunned on his sudden action…..her heart beats increased rapidly…. Rajat was so close to her …his lips were touching her ears….she could feel his warm breadth on her cheek…. she forgot how to breadth….. and became stiff in his hug…

While all others were looking at them with their mouth fell open and eyes wide opened.

Rajat came in reality within some seconds and immediately left purvi. who then started breathing heavily by lowering her face which was already turned in crimson red tinge. They both avoided each others gauze . And purvi ran down.

While rajat tried not to meet others glance and started to go down..

All laughed and followed him.

**The end.**

Ohhhhh...chap. to khatam ho gaya...

So how was it.

I m little disappointed as revws . are decreasing ...story pasand to aa rahi hain na aapko?...

Plz...lemme know...

I m putting all my efforts in this story...

Plzzzzzz. Read n revw...friends.

Thnx. 2 all those ...who r giving continuous support ...

Speacially..ananya gautam- thnx dear.

Nehabarve01- thnx & luv ya.

Kavinsanjana – thnx dear.

Loveabhi –

Purvi rock- thnx dear

Harman – I hope u ll like dis chap also.

1211cid – thnx dear.

Shree – thnx dear .

Maham – thnx dear .

Guest 1 – luv ya.

dd- thnx dear.

rajvigirl – thnx dear ...4 ur continous support.

Rajvi lover – song?...wait...pata chal .

Shina – thnx dear.

Shweta – thnx dear ur words r encouraging me.

Guest nl- thnx dear

Adk – nahi...kabab me koi haddi nahi aayegi..thnx

Alita eli – trying 4 more rajvi dear.

Ishika – song?..pata chal jayega...wait?

Last not d least – All guests – thnx a lot.

Waiting 4 ur revws...Aapki parise22.


	11. dillgi ye nahi ye hain dil ki lagi

Hiii. Friends...how r u all...

Givng u nxt . chap...enjoy. ( but it's little bit sad ... to enjoy kaise kahun?...)

"**Aaahhhhh,"** ….purvi tried to wake up...

she was still feeling dizzy...

Her arm was paining...she touched the wound on her arm, …"

" **Bahot dard ho raha hain.…**

**Chinta mat kar , goli chu ker gayi hain" - **Vinit kept his hand on her head.

Purvi trying to get from the bed, - **"Tu…** ( smiled weakly )

**Perr me ….. yahan kaise?"**

"**Kiyu ? Tuze kuch bhi yad nahi aa raha ?"** - vinit careingly.

**Purvi - "Hannnn, kuch dhundalasa yad aa raha hain, …..(** while holding her head )

**Woo…..gunde….goliiii….'"**

Her head started spinning.

"**Bass, dimag per jyada jor mat dal,"** - vinit supported her to sit.

She stressed her mind to recall todays incident .

…..

…..

**Flash back-**

**Same day morning,….**

…...a phone came in bureau...

And then...after some time ...They entered in a closed factory , while chasing some goons ,

"**Sab alag ho jao, aur unhe dhundo, aur ha sawdhan rehna, " **Rajat ordered them .

They all got spread in different directions,

In the less time ...most of the goons got arrested,

…

Purvi was moving carefully by the wall, …. She was stunned when she saw one goon pointed a gun on Rajat from behind ...who was moving towards a gate...

**Sirrrrrrrr...**Unexpectedly she ran to wards him and ,

…

"************* AAhhh"**

Purvi turned and found all started running to her...…..

'"**Purviiiiiii..."**

She started feeling pain at her arm, so she touched there by another hand,

blood was oozing out from her arm.

She stumbled and was about to fall ,

Rajat came running to her after firing on the goon and held her ,

Purvi was happy to see him fine and was not in the status to utter a word ,

She was continuously starring at him without blinking eyes.

"…**..Purviiii"**

Her vision became blurred,

"**Purviii,…(** He …while patting her cheeks)

"**Are you fine, … Purvi,….."**

…..

"**Ha….Sir…."**

Slowelly all the figures started disappearing .

Darkness spread before her eyes.….

'**Purviiiiii….". **

….

…

**At .Present**

"**Rajat sir hi the, jo tuze uthakar hospital laye,….**

**warna tuze khoon se sana hua dekh kar mere to hosh hi ud gaye the." **

Vinit narrated her the whole story.

Purvi - "**Rajat sir, kaha hain?'"**

Vinit sat beside her -**" Wo abtak yahin the , tumhe lekar bahut pareshan bhi the,**

**magar jaise hi doctor ne tumhare hosh main ane ki khabar di, **

**achanak se hi chale gaye, "**

"**Sir, muzse bina mile hi chale gaye"** - she felt sad.

Vinit covered her with blanket-**"Achha, ab tu aram kar "**

He sat on the couch and remembered the incidence happened...

After the operation got over...doctor told them that now Purvi is fine...but is still unconscious...

All the officers went to see her but Rajat sat on the bench outside the room...he was still in the shock and was holding his head.

After some time. Vinit came to him.

Vinit – **"sir..."**

Rajat **– "Are..Vinit...tum..? ...Aur baki sab?..."**

Vinit – **"sir...baki sab to chale gaye...main bhi Purvi ki medicians lane jar aha hun..."**

Rajat – **"thik hain jao...".**

After Vinit left...rajat moved in the room where PurvI was shifted .

She was laying on the bed..silently...

Rajat came near her and sat beside her bed holding her hand.

Unknowingly his eyes were wet.

Rajat – **"humesha kitna bolti ho tum?...tab tumhe chup karana padta tha...aur aaj tum yu chup –chap yahan per leti hui ho ...plz...Purvi...tumhari ye chuppi muzse sahi nahi jati ...plzzzz baat karo muzse...plzzz."**

He just kept on starring her without blinking his eyes .

Rajat – **"Purvi...i m sorry...meri wajaha se tumhari ye halat hui hain...iss sab ka jimmedar main hun...plzzz. ho sake to muze maff kar dena..".**

A tear drop slipped from his eye...

He immediately turned to go ...and saw Vinit standing at the door...

Without looking at him Rajat left the room.

Flash back end.

After some hours,

Purvi was thinking while laying on the bed,

"**Sabhi muzse milkar gaye, per Rajat sir nahi aaye, **

**Kya unko meri thodi bhi firk nahi? ..**

**Firk to hain …..tabhi to muze bachaya …aur hospital laye.**

**Fir ruke kiyu nahi ? **

**Samaz me nahi aa raha hain, ki kis tarah ke insane hain wo? **

**Kabhi itna pyar dikhate hain fir achnak se kitne rude ho jate hain.**

…**.me shayad kabhi bhi ye nahi samaz paungi , **

**ki akhir unke dil main mere liye kya hain?"**

…..

** JAB KISIKI TARAF DIL ZUKANE LAGE,**

** BAAT AAKAR ZUBAN TAK RUKNE LAGE,**

** ANKHO- ANKHO MAIN IZHARR HONE LAGE,**

** BOL DO GAR TUMHE PYAR HONE LAGE,**

** HONE LAGE, PYAR HONE LAGE….**

….Purvi kept on finding answer for that feeling which was emerging in her heart.

Slowly tears started flowing from her eyes. And she slept sobbingly by cuddling the pillow.

…..

…**.Night… **

He was sitting in his room silently..

"**Kya USE phone karu ?"** he was thinking while handling his mobile.

" **Bahut raat ho gayi hain, Wo shayad soyi hogi? **

**Use disturbe karna thik nahi hoga."**

"**Pata nahi uski tabiyat kaise hogi?**

**Vinit ne kaha to tha ki wo ab better hain, **

**Per fir bhi ek bar us se khud baat kar leta to ….Tassalli ho jati."**

"**Kya karu , kuch bhi samaz nahi aa raha hain?"**

He was engrossed in his thoughts.

Suddenly...

Rf – "**Rajat ...itne andhere me kiyu baitha hain beta?..."**

And rf switched on the light.

Rajat immediately wiped off his tears .

RF saw that .

RF **– "Rajat ..kya hua ...beta?...tu pareshan kyon hain?"**

Rajat – "baba..."

And he told him about Purvi.

Rf – kept his hand on Rajats shoulder and consoled him.

Rf- **"abb kaisi hain purvi ki tabiyat?''**

Rajat noded, said – **"Ab thik hain**...( he waited for some time )**...baba...mere sath hi aisa kyo hota hain?...main jiski bhi zindagi me hota hun use muzse humesha china jata hain...pehle maa muze chod kar chali gayi aur aaj Purvi ki ye halat hain...aur dono waqt main hi jimmedar hun...tab bhi aur aaj bhi..."**

Rf – **"nahi beta... uss waqt bhi teri galti nahi thi aur aaj bhi tu jimmedar nahi hain...**

**Ye to kismet ka khel hain..."**

Rajat smiled bitterly – **"kismet?...thik hain main meri kismet to nahi badal sakta per USKI hifajat to kar sakta hun..."**

And he immediately got up and started moving out.

RF- **"kahan ja raha hain tu?"**

Rajat – **"baba...mera intezar mat karna..".**

And he left .

That night ,

A figure entered in the room, where Purvi was sleeping peacefully,

He sat at the chair near by the bed,

Slowely he held her hand to which drip was attached,

She was surrounded by tubes,.drips…bandages

,but still was the most beautiful girl for him.

**Jab kisiki taraf dil zukane lage,**

** Baat aakar zuban tak rukne lage,**

** Ankho- ankho main izharr hone lage,**

** Bol do gar tumhe pyar hone lage,**

** hone lage, pyar hone lage….**

"Tum humesha muzse dant khati ho?"

"Sorry sir, fir se aise nahi hoga."

"ap per Light blue shirt bahut achhi lagegi."

Uski himmat kaise hui aapki insult karne ki?...

** Chahane jab lage dil kisiki khushi,**

**Dillagi ye nahi , ye hain dil ki lagi **

**Andhiyon ko dabane se kya fayda?**

**Pyar dil me chupane se kya fayda?**

**Jan se pyara jab dildar hone lage,**

**Bol do agar tumhe pyar hone lage…..**

**Pyar hone lage.**

Suddenly he saw tears on her cheek which were now dried.

Also her pillow was still wet near her face,

his heart pinched.

**Uski khushboo agar apni sanso me ho,**

**Uska sapna agar apni ankhon me ho,**

**Jab na dil ke behelne ki surat lage,**

**Jab koi zindagi ki jarurat lage,**

**Aur jina bhi dushwar hone lage,**

**Bol do agar t umhe pyar hone lage…**

**..Pyar hone lage.**

Rajat – **"I m sorry Purvi...muze tumhe iss halat me chod kar jana pad raha hain... ek bar main apni jimmedari se chuk gaya per abb nahi...**

**tumhari safty ke liye tumse dur jana manjur hain muze...magar tumhe kisi bhi hal me khona manjur nahi...plzzzz...ho sake to muze maf kar do... "**

He placed her hand carefully on the bed ,and left the room,

He firmly resists the tear to come out from eye.

Nurse saw him leaving hurridly.

Rajat called someone**..."Raghu kahan hain tu?...muzse mil...Han abhi ...issi waqt ...muzse milne aa...main nikal raha hun...thik hain...10 minutes me wahan per pahunch ja..."**

**Next morning.**

"**Good morning, madam".-** nurse greeted Purvi while entering in the room.

"**Good morning, sister"** – She replied smilingly.

"**Aj to Ap bahut fresh lag rahi hain, ye lijiye".-** Nurse handed over a bouquet of **white lilies** to her.

"**Thank you, It's very nice of you."-** She accepted it with a amazement.

"**Apko kaise pata chala , muze yehi flowers pasand hain?"**

"**No madam, ye mene nahi laye, Ye phool to unhone laye the."**

"**Kon? ….laya tha ye…. Aur wo…..kab aaye the?"** She curiously asked.

"**Madam, wo sir kal raat kariban 12 baje aaye the, **

**me apko jagane wali thi , magar unhone mana kar diya,**

**badme wo kafi der tak aapaka hath pakad kar baithe rahe.**

**Aur fir ekdam se bina kuch kahe chale gaye." **

"**It was HIM" ** – her heart was crying.

Purvi** - "Kon the wo ? Apne kuch pucha?"**

Nurse -** "Nahi madam, me unka naam to nahi janti, **

**Magar wo apke liye bahut tensed the...**

**Ap to unhe janti hogi , wo hi to the, jo apko goli lagne ke baad uthakar laye the."**

Purvi -** " RAJAT SIR...Ap aaye the raat ko , fir bhi muzse bina mile chale gaye. Kiyu sir, aisa kya ho gaya jo ap muzse baat tak nahi karna chahte?"**

Purvi tried his mobile but it was switched off . she was very much worried for him..

Here in bureau...

All were busy in some work , tension was clearly visible at their faces.

Nikhil – "nahi ...sir... Rajat sir ka phone ab bhi nahi lag raha hain..."

Abhijit – "try karte raho ...Nikhil..."

Nikhil nodded and again tried for the no.

Shreya – "sir...humne humare khabriyonse se kah diya hain ...Rajat sir ka pata chalte hi wo hume immediately khabar kar denge..."

After some time they tressed Rajats mobiles location and came there but found only his phone laid at the corner with some blood stains on it.

They returned to the bureau.

Vinit – "**sir ...kya Purvi ko is bare me bata de?"**

Abhijit – **"nahi Vinit...uski tabiyat ab bhi thik nahi hain...agar use Rajat ke bare me batayenge to wo aur tension legi...sham tak intezar karte hain... fir bata dena."**

…..

Same evening Purvi was discharged from the hospital.

ACP sir strictly instructed her to take rest.

She was expecting him to visit her, …..at least call her….. message hi kar dete…..

But in vein, he didn't do anything.

Evening Vinit came to her...

After some chit- chat he said.

Vinit – **"Purvi**...tuzekuch batana hain...( she looked at him with question in her eyes )...

**Kal raat se Rajat sir lapata hain ...**humne bahut koshish ki per abhi tak unka koi pata nahi chal raha hain...".

Purvi shocked – **"KYA?"**

Ohhh...chap. end...sorry...

Hope aapko pasand aaya hoga?...

**So...where is Rajat?...is he in any trouble?...**

Want to know ?...then wait till next chap...

Thnx. To all those who read and liked it.

**Specialy...**

**Kavinsanjana, Faziee, Shweta, Dd, Harman, Purvi rock, Shree, Ananya gautam, .1, Love abhi, Divanims, Abc, Sia, Rajat love, Rajvigirl, Adk, Guest nl, Kriti, Maham, Khushi Mehta – THANK YOU ALL.**

**Alita elli – don't worry... I ll update regularly 4 u all. Thnx.**

**Rajvi lover & Sweety cid – plz..wait...d suspence of d song ll get reveal soon. Thnx.**

**Rai-the nightqueen – aapko kyon laga ki main daya sir se naraz hun?... he is d best..but...as u can see dis story is completely based on Rajvi...so I thought ...dat daya sir ko proper importance nahi de paungi...thus he s not here...hope u ll understand. Thnx.**

**And last but not d least all guests – thnx.**

**Waiting for ur revws...Apki parise22.**


	12. LOVE IS IN THE AIR

**Love is in the air...**

Hii. Friends... how r u all?...i m also fine...

And now say thnx 2 me...**kyon?**...Are bhai...Apke...sorry...sorry...humare Rajat sir ko ...sahi salamat wapas la rahi hun...to ek thnx to banta hain na ...yarrrr...

Chalo thik hain...pleasure is all mine...

Read d chap...n enjoy...

…

**After 2 days**

Morning ...

Vinit( while driving the car ) – "**Purvi... muze lagta hain tuze rest karni chahiye thi..."**

Purvi – "**nahi ab main thik hun ..."**

Purvi entered in the bureau,

As soon as she entered in side, All were happy to see her back,

They gathered around her, every one was asking her about her health,

And she as usual replied them smilingly.

But her eyes were searching him ...who was not there.

The day passed like this ..still there was no any information about Rajat.

Suddenly in the evening...

**A man entered in the bureau...his condition was very bad...his cloths were torned and had blood stains on the shirt every where...his face was tired...hair was tousled ...it was looking that from last some days he didn't take rest for single moment also... **

he entered ...and went to acp sirs cabin directly...

all the other members were shocked to see him.

ACP( surprised and happy) – "**Rajat...kahan the tum ?...2 din ho gaye tumhara kuch bhi pata nahi tha...2 dinose tum apne ghar bhi nahi gaye ho...aur ye kya halat bana rakhi hain apni?...".**

Rajat was looking very tired but his face was glowing with some unknown sense of satisfaction.

Rajat - " **sir...David is dead ...wo mere hathon se mara gaya...".**

ACP – "**kya?...lekin kab hua ye sab?...aur kaise?"**

Rajat explained him that from the day Purvi was shot by the goon ,

he got information from his khabri that it was David who was behind this attack ...his actual target was Rajat but Purvi came in between...

.so from the same day he was searching for that gang...and last night they interacted with him in one basti...

Rajat – **"aur unka picha karte huye jab hum us ware house me pahunch gaye...achanak se unhone firring shuru kar di...hume bhi majburan counter firring karni padi...uske jyada tar sathi pakde gaye per David mara gaya... "**

ACP – "**per tum yu akele .kyon gaye?...tumhe malum tha na wahan tumhari jan ko khatra tha...'**

Rajat –** ''muze malum hain sir...per uss waqt muze yahin sahi laga...i m sorry."**

He looked out side through the glass partition at one particular place... her guaze was also fixed on him.

ACP sir followed his gauze and smiled.

He patted on his shoulder**.—" kuch faisale dil se nahi dimag se liye jate hain Rajat...thik hain ... you don't worry...main sab sambhal lunga...tum abb ghar jao aur rest karo...**

Rajat came out .

All the officers gathered around him. but He just kept on watching her from a distance.

When she turned to go to her desk, her eyes fell on him . he was starring her continuously.

She took her eyes off him and went to her desk.

Rajat also went to his home.

At the evening , every one started to leave.

Purvi asked Pankaj, to drop her at her home as Vinit was out for some imp. Work given by ACP sir.

Pankaj saw some one was behind her, he immediately signaled Pankaj as no.

Pankaj – "Are Purvi, me chod deta Yarr tuze, magar mere ek dost ki birthday party hain abhi sham ko, to me wahan per jar aha hun, sorry yarr."

Purvi - "It's ok, Pankaj , I'll manage.

And started to walk out side the gate.

In parking lot, he took his car out, and drove , he coudnt find her there, he slowelly drove the car keeping eye on the road.

She was walking along the footpath, he came near,

"**Purvi chalo ...Aao, me tumhe chod deta hun."**

No response . she was still walking,

"**Purvi, plz, chalo , me tumhe chod dunga."**

"**No thanx , sir."**

"**Mene kaha na chalo, tum sunti kiyu nahi?"** He said little loudly and opened the door.

She sat inside unwillingly.

"**Sorry... naraz ho?."** He while speeding the car.

She started watching out side .

her eyes filled up to the brim with tears and she burst out .

'**kyon karte hain ap ..humesha manmani...Ap hote kon hain yu jabardasti karne wale?... **

**aur main apse naraj kyon houngi?...kya muze koi haq hain?**"

"**I' m sorry, Purvi, Please, muze tumse bahut jaruri baat karni hain.'** He in pleading tone.

"**Sir, plz, mere sirme bahut dard ho raha hain, Ap muze bas mere ghar chod dijiye."**

And she rested her head back , closing her eyes tightly so no tear drop should escape.

He was watching her efforts , and felt guilty.

The journey continued this way,

"**Purvi, chalo, bahar aao."-** he while opening door of passenger side.

Purvi opened her eyes, - **"ye hum kaha aaye hain? Muze ghar jana hain."**

"**Plzz, Purvi, sirf 10 minutes, Meri baat sun to lo, fir kabhi bhi tumhe nahi rokunga."**

He forwarded hand to her but she denied and came out.

They started walking on the beach,

"Yahan baithe?" He asked.

She sat there on the sand, without facing him.

He also sat beside her , watching setting sun,

**Cool wind was blowing, sea waves were dancing on their own, and sun was **

**Scattering lovely orange, red, yellow colours in all directions.**

It was effect of that magical environment that now she was calm.

But he was still very disturbed, and was trifling with his fingers.

She was now keenly looking at him, he was looking at the setting sun.. his brows knitted, and slowly the lines on his forehead were increasing.

She knew very well, what does that means, he is in deep thought , and is trying to gather words to express.

She asked – "apne bataya nahi...muze yahan kyon laye ?"

RaJat ( still looking at the setting sun ) – ''**Purvi I m sorry...meri wajah se tum 'he goli lagi...mere samne itna sab hua aur main kuch bhi nahi kar paya**...''.

( took a deep sigh and turned to her ).

**..I know mere bartaw se tum bahut hurt huyi ho...muze pata hain jab tumhe meri sabse jyada jarurat thi tab main tumhare pas nahi tha...**

**.per us waqt muze...aur kuch nahi samaz me aaya**...( he hold her hand tightly ).**..main tumhare sath aur kuch bhi galat nahi hone dena chahta tha...''**

Purvi ( smiled weakly ) ..– " **galat ...kya galat sir?...han...kisi anjan admine muz per goli chalayi ye galat...ya fir jis pe sabse jyada bharosa kiya...jise apna mana ... usine muh mod liya... ye galat?."**

**Aap to sabke samne hero ban gaye ...ek junior ke liye aapne itna sab kiya...unn criminals ko pakda ...thnk you sirrr...**

**but in all this where am I?... main kahan hun ?...aur kon hun main aapki... jis ke liye aapne ye sab kiya?..."**

Purvi got up from he place and turned to other side while hiding her tears.

Rajat also got up and followed her.

Raajt – " **...Purvi**...(turning her to him )** ..tumhe sach me nahi pata?. **

( cupping her face )**...meri aankhon me dekho ...kya tumhe in me aur kuch nahi dikhata...kya tumhe ab bhi lagta hain ki meri feelings sirf ek senior ki hain...".**

Purvi ( kept her hands on his hands) – "**dikhata hain sirrr...magar samaz nahi pa rahi hun... dar lagta hain...jo main dekh rahi hun wo galat hua to..."**

Rajat( removed his hands off her face ) – "**nahi ...kuch galat nahi hain...ye sach hain**...( he closed his eyes )

**Jub tumhe khoon me sana hua paya tab maine ye sach jana ki tum mere liye kya ho?..."**

He shivered while remembering those moments.

"**tumhe hospital me behosh dekha tab maine ye sach jana ki meri zindagi me tumhari ahmiyat kya hain?...**

**rat ko tum mere intezar me royi ...un sukhe huye aansuonko dekha tab maine ye sach jana ki main kya khone wala tha..."**

he came near her and touched her cheek softly.

"**Han ...ye sab sach hain...aur aaj main ye accept karta hun...ki ... **

**MAIN TUMSE PYARR KARNE LAGA HUN...**

**.tumhare liye meri feelings sirf care...ya ...dosti se badha kar kab pyarr me badal gayi...muze pata bhi nahi chala...I...I LOVE YOU ...PURVI."**

Rajat was having tears in his eyes while Purvi was very happy that finally Rajat confessed his feelings.

She hugged him .

Purvi smiled through tears - "**I love you too...main bhi aapse bahut pyarr karti hun..."**

Both were very happy that finally they got their love .

They remained in that soothing hug for some time , then PurvI separated her self .

Purvi – " **Lekin aap** **bahut bure ho ... itnisi bat kahne ke liye kitna tadpaya aapne muze?"**

Rajat slowly kissed her fore head – "**sorry... Aagli bar dhyan me rakhunga...".**

Purvi – "**hummmm...kyaaaa?...matlab aap fir kisi aur ladki ko I love you kahenge?."**

she pouted and start to go away.

Rajat – "**sorry...sorry...main to mazak kar raha tha...".**

And he held her wrist and turned her to face him.

They both were looking each other...

...

...

**...**

**JINE LAGA HUN...PEHLE SE JYADA...**

**PEHLE SE JYADA ...TUM PE MARNE LAGA HUN...**

**main mera dil aur tum ho yahan ...**

**fir kyon ho palke zukaye wahan..**

**tumsa hasin pahle dekha nahi...**

**tum is se pahle thi jane kahan..**

**Jine laga hun...pehle se jyada...**

**pehle se jyada ...tum pe marne laga hun...**

**Rahte to aake jo tum pass mere **

**tham jaye pal ye wahi bas main ye sochu **

_**Sochu main tham jaye pal ye **_

_**Pass mere jab ho tumm...**_

_**Sochu main tham jaye pal ye **_

_**Pass mere jab ho tumm...**_

**chalti hain saanse... pahle se jyada **

**pahle se jyada ...dil ye thaharne laga hain.**

**Tanhai yon me tuze dhunde mera dil.**

**Har pal ye tuzko hi soche bhala kyon? **

_**Tanhai me dhunde tuze dil**_

_**Har pal tuzko soche..**_

_**Tanhai me dhunde tuze dil**_

_**Har pal tuzko soche..**_

**Milne lage dil ...pahle se jyada**

**Pahle se jyada... ishq hone laga hain...**

**Jine laga hun...pehle se jyada...**

**pehle se jyada ...tum pe marne laga hun...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Huhhhh...chap. end.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Ohhhhhhh...chalo bhai confession to ho gaya...**

**kya aapko pasand aaya?...**

**So kya ab they live happily ever after hoga ...yaaaaaaaaaa...kuch aur bhi hain unki life me...main to nahi bata sakti... ...do u ve any gusses?...then share them with me also...**

**Bye.**

Thnx to all who read n liked it.

Specially**...duo angel, kavinsanjana, nehabarve01, rai, guest nl, rajvigirl, shree, piu, sweetycid, pari, sia, maham, purple asus, shweta, Harman, purvi rock, ananya gautam, loveabhi, rajvi lover, guest 1 , kriti, alita elli, vibha, adk, ishika, crazyforpurvi, vismaya, .1 **– thank you very much friends.

( iss bar muze kuch naye friends ke revws. mile hain , I m very happy dat u r with me )

**dd**- relax dear,...r u happy now?..

**Khushi Mehta** – ur idea..n I ll definitely work on it.

And off course...last bt not d least – **all lovely guests**- thnx a lot.

Kisika naam chut gaya ho to sorry,

…**..**

…**.**

**I will b very happy, if I ll get ur love again n again ,**

**Keep loving me.**

**And plzz. Review…..**

**Thank you n Love u all.**

**Waiting….. apki parise22.**

i


	13. TUMKO PAYA HAIN

**-: TUMKO PAYA HAIN...**

Hiiii...all my lovely readers...kaise hain aap?...

Did u also realize d **love is spread every where in d air...** kya kahan?...yes ...

To chaliye humare Rajvi se bhi jan lete hain...

**The very next day was realy busy for all the officers,**

As two cases were reported , they made two teams for investigation separately.

Rajvi 's were little disappointed as they were not together,...

That whole day went in investigation, while rajat was missing his love badly...

Here Purvi was also going through the same situation...

In the evening ...Rajat came very late ...when he entered inside the bureau...his eyes started searching for her...she was busy discussing with Freddy and also in report entry in comp.

He smiled and went to acp 's cabin...

...

When he returned from there ...he didn't see her...

Rajat – "**Arre...Purvi chali gayi kya?...Aj to baat bhi nahi ho payi us se...".**

Dispointingly he came in the parking lot...and to his amazement...she was sitting on the bench quietly...

"**Kiska intezar kar rahi ho?..."..**rajat asked with sweet smile.

Purvi – **''hain ...koi khas...per lagta hain kam me wo muze bhul gaye hain?..."**

Rajat – **"to thik hain...tum intezar karo ...main to chalta hun...".**

Purvi didn't say anything...Rajat again came to her...

"**Agar chaho to main tumhe ghar chod sakta hun...matlab ger tumhara busy dost na aa raha ho to..."**

Purvi smiled and got up ...they came to his car...and sat inside..

Rajat while driving the car – **'"Muze laga tum chali gayi ho...''.**

Purvi – "**aapse mile bina kaise ja sakti hun?...".**

...

...

...

Rajat – ''aaj ka din kafi hectic tha na...".

Purvi – "hannn.."

...

/...

...

...

Rajat – **"wann coffee?...".**

purvi little surprised **– "coffee?...kya aap thake nahi?..."**

Rajat **– "ha thaka to hun...magar isi bahane tumhare sath kuch time spend kar leta..."**

Purvi with cute smile..- "**aaj naih ...fir kabhi...**...".

Rajat little sad- **"ok..thik hain..."**

And they came to Purvi's home...after getting down from the car ...Purvi came to him and bid bye...

She walked two steps and turned back...

Purvi – **"wannn coffee?"**

It was time for Rajat to get surprised – **"coffee?...kya tum thaki nahi?...".**

Purvi – "ha thaki to hun...magar isi bahane aapke sath kuch time spend kar leti..."

Rajat smiled broadly – **"chalo aata hun...".**

Purvi unlocked the they both entered in home,

After keeping her belongings on the side table, purvi turned to him.

Purvi – **"Sir, ap baithiye, me bas 5 minuts main coffee lekar ati hun," **

Rajat nodded and sat on the couch.

Purvi went in her room and got freshen up, after that she went in kitchen to prepare coffee, while rajat was looking curiously at the home, and admiring the neatness and cleanliness.

Purvi entered with coffee mugs, - **ye lijiye sir, apki coffee, with less sugar.**

Rajat smilingly took the mug , started seeping the coffee - **"wakayi tum bahut achhi coffee banati ho,"**

Purvi ( proudly ) – "**me ne kaha tha na sir,... waise us din aapke ghar pe bhi maine hi to coffee banayi thi...".**

Rajat smiled.

Rajat** – **"**tumne ghar bhi bahut achha rakha hain , itna waqt kab milta hain ?"**

Purvi- "**Waqt to nikalna padta hain , aur jab kam pasand ka ho to sab manage ho jata hain."**

Rajat –" **baat to sahi kahi tumne."**

He was still observing the house, and his gaze went to a photo frame with fresh garland put on it , that was hung on the wall, that was a middle aged couple's photograph.

" **ye tumhare…..?"**

Purvi ( with a pain on her face ) **–" ye mere Papa-Mumma hain. Ek car accident main inki death ho gayi,… tab me sirf 13 saal ki thi."**

Rajat –( remembers the incident when she came late to the bureau...and he shouted on her ) – "**I'm "**

Purvi – **"…no.. don't be sorry sir , apko kaha pata tha.'"**

Rajat – **"Uske bad tumhara khayal kisne rakha, matlab tumhare koi relatives wagairah…'"**

Purvi –( bitterly ) – **"relatives bas naam ke hote hain sir, muze to koi pata bhi nahi, **( smilingly )** ... Papa- mamma ke baad meri dekh-bhal Vinit ke parents ne ki, **

**Actually mere papa aur Vinit ke papa bahut ache dost the.**

**Me unke pass hi rahi , fir college ke baad job dhundana shuru kiya aur **

**jab CID main join kiya... to uncle- aunt se zidd karke yahan chali aayi. **( looking at the home )

**ye ghar mere papa ne mere liye hi leker rakha tha.**

**Ab bas Vinit ke parents hi meri family hain sir. **

**Aur vinit mera best buddy…basssss. This is the story of my life."**

Rajat – ( feeling pain in her words ) – **"Kya kabhi akelapan nahi mehsus hota?"**

Purvi ( weak smile ) – **"Hota to hain, "**

**Tab apne aap ko kisi kam me busy kar leti hun...".**

Purvi giggled** - Apko ek secret batau ...jab bhi main udas hoti hun...tab bahut jyada baten karti hun...kisiko pata bhi nahi chalta... "**

…She had tears in her eyes,

….

Rajat also felt sorry for her...

he hold her wrist and said – **"Purvi, plz, don't cry, yu himmat mat haro.**

….".

Rajat felt her loneliness , her pain.

Suddenly he hugged her,

Purvi while crying hugged him back ,

they remained like that for few minutes, she felt soothing in those protective arms.

Rajat patted her head .

After some time Purvi controlled herself and separated from hug.

"**Thank you , sir." **

Rajat – **"it is ok ,Purvi**"

**Aj se apne apko kabhi akela mat samazna , Me hamesha tumhare sath hun."**

After some time Rajat got a call...

he was busy in talking...so purvi went in the kitchen ...

Purvi was washing the mugs...a hand came .. and wrapped her from behind.

She was nervous on his touch...slowly she turned back and saw him smiling mischievously.

Rajat – **"kya hua?..."**

Purvi turned red and didn't say anything.

Rajat – **"don't be nervous...achha kya tum kal sham ko free ho?...**'.

Purvi – **"han...kyon?...".**

Rajat - **"good...to kya mere sath chalogi?...mere dost ki shadi 2 din pahle hui thi ... kal sham ko uski reception party hain ... usika phone tha..."**

Purvi – **"ok..."**

Rajat – **''that's great...main tumhe kal sham thik 7:00 baje pick karta hun...ok...''.**

Rajat slowly pulled her close to him and kissed at her fore head.

Rajat – **''Ab main chalu?...'.**

Purvi shyly nodded .

**Next day...**

In the evening Purvi was getting ready...and doorbell rang...she came and opened the door.

It was Him , he looked damn handsome with that cute infectious smile .

Rajat – **"Are tum abhi tak ready nahi ho?...''**

Purvi **– "bas 10 minutes me aati hun...Ap baithiye na...".**

She turned and went in her room.

Rajat sat on the couch .

After some time she came , he was mesmerized to see her, she was looking stunning in black saree with velvet blouse.

Her hair was tied in loose bun ,she was wearing long earrings.

He was completely lost in her beauty... purvi came to him...

Purvi – **"sir...main thik lag rahi hun na?...sirrrr."**

Rajat – **''thik?...you are looking beautiful...ab chale?..."**

**In the reception party...**

Rajvi came to the newly wedded couple.

Rajat **- "congrats...Aman..."**

Aman – **"Rajat...thnx buddy...( **he hugged him)**...chal kamse kam aaj to tuze humare liye waqt mila...".**

He then introduced his wife Rita with them...

Rajat also introduced Purvi to them...then his other college friends also came ...

Rajat – **"Rakesh, kundan, kaise ho tum log?...kitne dino bad milna hua?...".**

Kundan - **"hum to thik hain...tu bata tera kya chal raha hain?...**( looking at purvi)**... aur ye kon hain?...tune shadi kab kar li ?..."...**

Rajat looked at Purvi who was blushing hard) – "**are nahi ...abhi shadi hui nahi hain..."** .( and he introduced purvi to them ).

Aman – **''jao ...tum log party enjoy karo..."**

Rajvi went and sat near one of the tables...

After some time they heard an announcement...

Announcement – **"Ladies and gentlemen...jaise ki aap sab jante hain ki aj humare pyare dost aman – Rita ki reception party hain... hearty congrats to the lovely couple...so lets enjoy the party ...i request all the couples present here to plz .come on the stage and join them in dance...''**

All the couples started going on the stage, while Rajvi were feeling shy so they sat at their place only.

Kundan came near them...

Kundan – **"are ap dono yahan kyon baithe hain?...stage per jayiye...".**

Rajat – **" tuze to pata hain na...muze dance nahi aata hain...plz...nahi yarr..."**

Kundan – **" thik hain ...tu mat ja...but you beautiful lady**...( forwarding his hand to Purvi )...**may I dance with you?...plz."**

Purvi first denied but Kundan insisted her so she looked at rajat who smilingly nodded .

Purvi and Kundan went to the dance floor.

he held her one hand in his hand and kept his other hand on her waist. while Purvi hesitatingly kept her hand on his shoulder.

Song played and all the couples started dancing.

Here Rajat was looking at both of them quitely...but when he saw Kundan kept his hand on Purvi 's waist...he started feeling some thing different...

Was he .. **JEALOUS...?**

**.**

Purvi was dancing with kundan but her gauze was on Rajat only...

**Tumko paya hain to jaise khoya hun..**

**Kahna chahun bhi to tumse kya kahun...**

**Tumko paya hain to jaise khoya hun..**

**Kahna chahun bhi to tumse kya kahun...**

**Kisi juban me bhi wo labza hi nahi **

**Ki jinme tum ho kya tumhe bata sakun..**

**main agar kahu tumsa hasin kayanat me nahi hain kahin**

**Tarif ye bhi to Sach hain kuch bhi nahi.**

Kundan was trying to be closed with purvi...she felt nervous...

Rajat was looking at her...the couple circled and Purvi saw him...

She was dancing flawlessly ..thus all started admiring her...

**Shokhiyon me dubi ye adayen**

**chehrese zalki hui hain**

**Julf ki ghani –ghani ghatayen..**

**shan se dhalki hui hain**

**Lahrata aanchal hain jaise badal **

**bahon me bhari hain jaise chandani **

**...roop ki chandni**

**Main agar kahun ye dilkashi **

**hain nahi kahin ... na hogi kabhi **

**tariff ye bhi to sach hain **

**kuch bhi nahi.**

**Tumko paya hain to jaise khoya hun..**

Rajat became restless , he was unable to find what happened to him?...

. irritatingly..he got up from his place and started going towards the entrance...

...

...

...

...

...

But some one kept hand on his shoulder...

He turned to find **HER** behind him...with all that love for him in her eyes...

She touched his cheek lovingly...

_**TUM HUYE MEHARBAN ...TO HAIN YE DASTAN **_

_**AB TUMHARA MERA EK HAIN KARWAN **_

_**TUM JAHAN MAIN WAHAN...**_

She slowly kept her head on his chest...

And he wrapped his hands around her.

**Main agar kahu humsafar meri **

**Apsara ho tum ya koi pari **

**Tariff ye bhi to sach hain kuch bhi nahi.**

**Tumko paya hain to jaise khoya hun..**

**Kahna chahun bhi to tumse kya kahun...**

**Kisi juban me bhi wo labza hi nahi **

**Ki jinme tum ho kya tumhe bata sakun..**

**main agar kahu tumsa hasin kayanat me nahi hain kahin**

**Tarif ye bhi to Sach hain kuch bhi nahi.**

...

...

...

...

...

After the party they were returning home...

.Rajat was driving silently and purvi was looking outside...

...

...

Purvi – **"kya thodi der hum yahan ruke?..."**

**...**

Rajat looked out side ...they were near the beach...he stopped the car..and they get down.

Purvi came to his side...and they started watching at the sea waves ...

Purvi noticed that he is disturbed...

She slowly cupped his face ...looking into his eyes...

Purvi – "**kya hua?...".**

Rajat – "**kuch bhi to nahi...(** suddenly he hugged her **) I love you..Purvi...tum sirf meri ho ..."**

Purvi smiled understandingly and hugged him back.

Purvi – **" I love you too... aur main sirf aapki hi hun..."**

They remain like that for some more time...

.Rajat separated her and took a good look of her pretty face...

he softly touched her cheek and kissed her forehead...

Purvi shivered and closed her eyes...he then kissed her eyes...

Slowly he started moving his fingers on her cheek and then on her lips...

her lips were trembling...

she lifted her face... ... while he leaned down...their faces were closer to each other...

**Suddenly** a loud horn of a bike...brought them in reality...

Purvi blushed and hid her face in his chest ...while rajat resting his chin on her head wrapped his hands around her tightly.

After spending some time there ...they returned home.

**The end.**

I hope aapko ye chap. Achha laga ho..

Sirf ek aur chap... uske baad aayega kahani me twist ...tab tak maza lijiye...

Thnx 2 all those who read n liked it.

Specially...

**Duo angel, neha, abhisrk-ian, xyz, bi, mowmita, alita eli. Adk, guest nl, sia, maham, khushi Mehta, Guest1 , rajvigirl, Harman, m13, purvi rock, ananya gautam, abc, dd, loveabhi, nehabarve01, shree – very big thnx 2 u all.**

**rajvi lover- don't worry...i wont end it soon. **

**Ansha n Kavinsanjana – u r absolutely correct dear. **

**Sweety cid- sorry ...apka pm nahi mila...will u plz. Send it again.**

**Madhu - I m Sharayu...other info. U ll get at my profile.**

**Viju – tu kasa kay revw. dila ?...love u.**

**N all my lovely guests – thank u sooooooo much...friends.**

_**Friends ap logone shayad mera 2**__**nd**__** rajvi os ( **_choti si baat_** ) padha hoga...( agar nahi padha hain..to plz. Jarur padhiye...) im very happy ki aap sabko wo kafi pasand aaya...thnx 2 all those ...jinhone ye os read kiya aur unhe pasand aaya. **_

_**Khushi Mehta – I m realy very happy ki aap ke chehare per is os ne choti si khushi layi...**_

Love u all...plz...keep loving me like dis only...

N give revws...

Waiting ...**Apki parise22**.


	14. KUCH LAMHE NAT-KHAT SE

Hiiiii...friends...

Kaise hain aap?...Rajvi ko miss kar rahe hain na?...

To lijiye aapka Intezar khatam ...its ur nxt. ...enjoy...

**KUCH LAMHE NAT- KHAT SE...**

Purvi looking at him - **Apko lagta hain ki hum sahi raste pe ja rahe hain?...**

Rajat -**Han... Purvi...hum sahi raste per ja rahe hain...main iss area me pehle bhi aa chukka hun...**

Purvi ** - But sir ...ACP sirne kaha tha ki hum lagbhag ek ghante me haripur pahunch jayenge...aur ab** ( looking at her wrist watch )..**dedh (**1 and half ) **ghante se upper hone wale hain?...**

(little hesitatingly**)...i think sir...hum rasta bhatak gaye hain...kya kisise puch le?...**

But Rajat was firm - **Nahi ...Purvi...hum sahi ja rahe hain...maine kahan na...**

...

...

Purvi kept quiet ...and started remembering ...

..it was today morning...all were present in the bureau...and...ACP sir came inside...

ACP - **Rajat aur Purvi ...tum dono jara meri cabin me aao...**

Both of them followed him...

Rajat - **yes sir...**

ACP **- Rajat...maine tumhe bataya tha na...**

**.****************************************************************************************to .tum dono ko abhi ...issi waqt Haripur ke liye nikalna hain...aur wahan jakar puri tahqiqat kar lena...ok.**

Rajvi - **yes ..sir.**

They came out from the cabin and immediately started for haripur.

And now they were in the car...

Now Rajat was also some what confused ... he thought to asked some one.

Suddenly purvi screamed,

"**Sirrrrr...wo...wahan...abhi bayi taraf jo kacchha rasta gaya na... maine shayad wahan ek board dekha "Haripur" nam ka...shayad hume usi raste jana chahiye tha...".**

But till now they came much ahead...

Rajat - **Purvi...ACP sir ne kaha tha haripur sidhe raste me hi padega...yad nahi kya tumhe?...**

Purvi - **ha sir...thik hainnn...jaisi aapko sahi lage...chaliye...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Now Purvi was irritated ...and tired also ...

Purvi - ...**Rajat sir...jab aapka Haripur aa jaye...tab muze utha dijiyega...plz...**

And she closed her eyes...

Rajat looked at her from the corner of his eyes...and again concentrated in driving.

...

After some distance he saw a villager walking along the road...

He stoped the car...

Rajat **- suno...bhaisahib... kya aap batayenge?...ye haripur kitni dur hain?...**

Villager - **Are..sahab...aap to bahut aage nikal aaye hain... achha...ab ek kam kijiye...aisehi 7-8 km piche jayiye... wahan per bayi taraf ek chotasa mod hain...wahan mud jayiye...bas 5 minutes me aap haripur pahunch jayenge...**

Rajat immediately looked beside him...

( Rajat pov- **oh ..god...achha hua ...madam ..so rahi hain...warna aaj to achha khasa bhashan sunana padta...bach gaya tu...Rajat** )

Before he could take sigh of relief...

A sudden female voice - **bahut...bahut ...shukriya...bhaiyya...**

**(** Purvi said with sweet smile) **...wo kya hain na ...hum bade sidhe log hain...humesha sirf samne dekhakar hi chalte hain...yahan – wahan,...daye – baye dekhane ki aadat nahi hain hume...kyon hain na sirrrrrrr?...** she said blinking her eye lashes.

Rajat looked at her with angry expressions as he got the hidden meaning behind her statement..

While Purvi giggled .

They again turned and started going back...

Purvi saw him angry .

Purvi – **Rajat sir...chocolate?.(** she forwarded a chocolate with naughty smile )

Rajat growled - **nahi chahiye muze...**

Purvi ate the chocolate quietly – **thank you...**

Rajat irritatingly – **thanx kis baat ka?...**

Purvi irritating him the most – **ye last wali chocolate thi na iss liye...**

And she laughed.

Bechara Rajat...he was realy very angry on her.

...

...

...

After some time , they reached Haripur and started doing their investigation.

Purvi noticed that...Rajat was purposely avoiding her ...

When they were returning bureau...

Purvi – **Rajat sir...bhukh lagi hain...(** puppy eyes )

Rajat rudly - **sham ko ghar jaakar kha lena...abhi bureau jana hain**...

Purvi became surprised...

...

...

...

Purvi too lovingly – **RAJAT****.****... sorry ...gussa ho ?...**

Rajat was surprised as it was the first time she called him by his name...but it was not the right time to become happy...so he maintain his seriousness...

And didn't say anything.

After some time they reached bureau...

Purvi was little sad **."ab kya Karen?..."**

Purvi pointing to his other side ) - **Rajat sir...wahan per dekhiye?...kuch hain...**

As soon as Rajat turned to his right side to see what is there...

Purvi immediately kissed at his cheek and smilingly got down from car...

And ran towards the bureau...

Rajat shook his head in disbelief..and went.

Rajat pov **- itni aasani se manane wala nahi hun main...Ms. Purvi...**

Till the evening he kept avoiding her...

While Purvi tried her best to talk with him...

After some time,...She realised that he is not present since quite long time...so she asked Nikhil about him.

Purvi - **Nikhil ...Rajat sir...kahi dikhayi nahi de rahe hain...**

Nikhil - **Tuze pata nahi ...wo to kab ke chale gaye hain...shayad koi kam tha...**

Purvi sadly went her home..

At home...she was thinking how to convince him...

After thinking for some time she thought of a plan...and messaged him...

After messaging him she turned to go in kitchen...

**At Rajats home...**

Here Rajat was in his room , drinking coffee and thinking about her...

Rajat pov – **pata nahi...Purvi ghar gayi ki nahi...main to use batakar bhi nahi aya ...ufff...Rajat ...control . yourself... tu kyon soch raha hain uske bareme...tu us se gussa hain na ...ab use manane de...**

But was that realy possible for him to come out from her thoughts.

Suddenly..his mobile beepd...it was her meg**...**

" **Rajat sir...dopahar ko aapne muze bhukha rakha ...aur fir sham ko muzse bina mile hi chale gaye...itna gussa hain kya muzse?...**

**to thik hain... ab main bhi jab tak aap mere ghar nahi aate tab tak dinner nahi karungi...Apki Purvi..."**

**(Note – Apke pas 9:00 pm tak ka time hain.) **

Poor Rajat became little tensed ...but again he controlled him self.

Rajat pov – **jo chahe kar lo ...main nahi aane wala ...**

...

...

...

...

...

**At 8:30 pm**... door bell rang...

Purvi opened the door...

and saw **HIM** standing there...she smiled but he pouted...

When they entered in side the home...Rajat s eyes popped out...

Rajat – **what is this?... ye sab kya hain?...(** he yelled )

Purvi startled on his sudden shout...and turned to see where his gauze is.

He was surprisingly looking at the centre table...where a big plate was kept...that was overflowing with different fruit pieces.

Purvi ( bit casually ) - **oh...ye to fruits hain...aap bhi lijiye na...**

She sat on the couch and offered one piece to him...

Rajat ( coming near her) – **tum to yahan baith kar kha rahi ho... fir muzse kyon kaha ..ki agar main nahi aaya to tum kuch bhi nahi khaogi?...hannn...**

Purvi innocently – **maine aisa kab kaha ki ...agar aap nahi aaye to main kuch bhi nahi khaungi... maine to kaha tha ki ...agar aap nahi aaye to main DINNER nahi karungi... ...**

**Sachhi maine ab tak dinner banaya bhi nahi hain...sirf ye fruits kha rahi hun...dekhiye?...**..( puppy eyes)

Rajat first irritated on her act , he held his head in his hands...and kept looking at her...she was looking so innocent like a kid...

And he suddenly burst out in laugh ...

Purvi saw him laughing and heaved a sigh of relief.

He came closer to her...pulled her to him...

Rajat **- Miss. Noutanki...pata nahi ...main tumse kabhi** **naraz ho bhi paunga ki nahi?...**

Purvi - **main aapko kabhi naraz hone hi nahi dungi...**

Rajat – **achha...**

Purvi - **haann...**

And they hugged each other...

Purvi – **Rajat sir...bhukh lagi hain...**

Rajat – **kya kaha tumne?...**

Purvi – **bhukh lagi hain...**

Rajat - **wo nahi...us se pahle...**

Purvi - **Rajat sir...**

Rajat naughtly - **dopahar ko to bada pyar aa raha tha muz per ... kya kaha rahi thi ...RAJAT ... han...**

He started coming closer to her...while purvi moved back...

Purvi - **wo to aise hi kah rahi thi...aap gussa ho gaye the na ...is liye...**

Rajat gripped her waist and brought his face near hers...

"**per muze bahut achha laga...jab tumne muze RAJAT kaha ...tab...aisehi pukarti jao...**

Purvi nervously kept her hands on his chest and looked in his eyes - **RAJAT...**

Rajat kissed her cheek and leaned towards her lips...

But Purvi kept her hand on his lips and nodded "No" and lowered her head.

...

...

Rajat patting her cheek - **ok...jaisa tum chaho... I won't force you...**

...

...

Rajat ( pointing to the plate ) – **waise ye sab khane ke bad bhi bhukh hain tumhe?...**

Purvi **- "ye to sirf aapko dikhane ke liye rakha tha... maine to ab tak kuch bhi nahi khaya hain...'.**

Rajat was surprised - "**Pagal ho kya tum ? ... sach me ab tak tumne kuch nahi khaya hain?... .."**

Purvi nodded as no - "**nahi"**

Rajat – I **don't believe you...chalo bahar se kuch kha kar aate hain...**

Purvi - **maine dinner banakar rakha hain ...sirf aapki wait kar rahi thi...**

Rajat – kis **type ki ladki ho yarr tum... chalo...**

Then they did their dinner enjoying each others company.

The end...

...

...

...

So friends...simple and sweet moments ...

Enjoyed it ?...

Next chap...kya hone wala hain?... I m little tensed ...kya aap bhi hain?...( nxt. Updet will b late due to my college viva)

So ... till then wait...

Thnx 4 ur lovely revws.

**vibha , Adk, m13, Harman, mowmita,loveabhi, rajvigirl, neha, maham, abc, crazyforpurvi, Guest1, redrosses22, , duoangel, , kavinsanjana,** - a very big thnx n hug 2 u all...n tc.

**rajvi lover**- dear prachi, plz. Wait 4 some days...4 ur story... n tc.

**ansha, guest,guest nl, Alita Elli , shree**,- don't worry dear...apne chest (heart) pe hath rakho n say...**All is well**.( hahahaha)...tc.

**Dd** – don t be so rude ..love...chodo us bike wale ko...byee...tc.

**Rewati **– thnx. Tc.

**Khushi Mehta** - my lil friend. Wer r u?...m wtng 4 ur nxt. Idea...tc.

**Nehabarve01** - my lovely lil sis. ..its coz. Of u I ve updated 2day...( tuzya pm cha reply college warun aalyawar dete...chalel na?.)...tc.

**N last bt not d least** -all my guests - thnxxxxxxxxxx...tc.

**Koi chuta to nahi?...**if so sorry.

Aur revws. karna bhuliye ga nahi?...

( oops...friends...ve u all read my 3rd os. **NOT WITHOUT YOU ...**

thnx 2 those who liked it...n if not read ...plzzzz. padhiyega jarur...n do revw..)

Waiting for your revws...

Apki parise22.


	15. KAISE KAH?

**KAISE KAHU?...**

Hii...lovely friends...hope I m not late...

To chaliye ...here we gooooooooooooo.

...

...

...

...

Rajat - **Achha ...ab Aankhe band karo...aur hath aage karo...**

Purvi - **kyon?...**

She first looked around ...as they were sitting in a restaurant...that was much crowded...

Rajat - **Are ..karo to sahi ...fir batata hun...**

Purvi closed her eyes...and forwarded her hands...

Rajat kept one packet in her hands...

Rajat - **ok...ab kholo...**

Purvi opened her eyes and saw that packet ...she then looked at him who gave a cute smile.

Purvi little surprised **- ye kya hain?...**

Rajat seeped his coffee – **kud hi dekh lo...**

Purvi was about to open it...but Rajat immediately stoped her...

Rajat - **ruko...abhi mat kholo isse...plz...**

Purvis hand stoped and she stared him in question.

Rajat - **ye tumhare liye gift hain...plz..isse ghar ja kar kholna...i hope tumhe ye pasand aayega?...**

Purvi looking at the packet **– aapne di hain..to muze pasand aayegi hi...**

They spent some more time there .

...

...

...

...

...

...

He stoped the car near her house ...

she came out and bid him bye...

and came to the door...unlocked it and entered inside...

when she turned . she was surprised to see **HIM**...

he was sitting on the couch and eating some snackes...

...

...

...

Person – **aa gayi tum?...kitni der laga di...main to kabse bore ho raha hun...**

Purvi kept her key on the side table and

asked – **Tu kab aaya?...**

Person – **kafi der ho gayi hain...achha tu jakar fresh ho kar aa ...main huamre liye coffee banata hun...**

Person went in the kitchen...while confused Purvi turn to go in her room.

She kept the packet which was in her hand on the bed and went in the washroom.

After some time she came in the living saw him sat on the couch and watching. T.v.

she came and sat beside him...he looked at her and gave her coffee

mug...again turned to t.v.

Purvi started drinking coffee...

Person still starring the T.V. – **purvi...kya Rajat sir tuzse pyar karne lage hain?...**

Purvi was shocked on his sudden question...

Purvi little hesitedly – **VINIT...i m sorry..muze pata hain ...muze tuze sabse pahle bata dena chahiye tha...but main nahi kar payi ...realy sorry yarr.**

Vinit **– maine pucha ...kya sir tuzse pyar karte hain?...**

Purvi was confused – han **...rajat sir bhi muzse pyar karte hain**...( she lowered her head )

Vinit – **that's good.**

Purvi looked at him in surprised.

Vinit – **achha ab ye bata...kya unhone tuze propose kar diya hain?...**

Purvi little blushing **– nahi ab tak to nahi...magar aaj unhone bataya ki... charity event ki raat ko wo muze surprise dene wale hain...to shayad wo muze propose karne wale hoge...**

Vinit immediately cut her in between- **wow...thats great...congrats buddy...**

He forwarded his hand ...purvi happily accepted it.

Vinit continuing – **akhir tune apni baat sach karhi di...****MERI SHERNI...****Rajat sir jaise sher ko ghas khila hi di tune...bet jitna kise kahte hain ...yr koi tuzse sikhe...purvi...YOU WON THE BET.**

Purvi was shoked ...she felt like some one slapped her tight...

Purvi **– vi..ni...t.**

Vinit was still unaware of her reaction - **ab main har gaya hun to thodasa bura to lag raha hain...but I m happy ke TUNE muze haraya hain... chal ...main kal subaha hi tuze meri bike lakar deta hun...**

Purvi – **vinit...plz...**

Vinit – **han ..han.. pata hain ...abhi panch (5) din baki hain bet puri hone ke liye... per chal tu bhi kya yad rakhegi... aur itna hi nahi tuze meri taraf se ek treat bhi deta hun...sab milkar mast party karenge...kya bolti hain tu?...**

He looked at her...who was trembling like a leaf...with mixed feeling of sadness...anger...fear ...and mainly of **guilt.**

She felt like some one pushed her from a cliff.

Purvi shout **– enough vinit... bas kar...chup hoja plz...Rajat sir bet nahi hain mere liye...i love him... do you get it?...i love him**.

And she collapsed on the floor.

Purvi with tears in her eyes – **main unse pyar karne lagi hun ...vinit...main bet jiti nahi hun...har gayi hun... apne aapko har gayi hun...**

Vinit was stunned but composed himself and said **– are pagal...tune unhe thodasa concern dikhaya hain...ye pyar thodi na hain...waise acting achhi karti hain tu...tuze to actress ho na chahiye tha...award milta tuze ye drama karne ke liye...u r too good in acting.**.( and he forwarded his hand to give hi- fi.)

Purvi shivered in anger – **vinit tu mera dost hain ya dushman ?...tuze meri bate acting lag rahi hain...ye mere aansoo natak lag rahe hain...main Rajat sir se pyar karti hun...its not a drama...its a fact...**

( she takes a deep sigh )

**.han manti hun ki ...shuru me maine ye sab bet jitney ke liye kiya tha...unke liye care ..concern sab dikhawa tha...unhe apni taraf attract karne ke liye sirf ek jariya...**

**but muze pata bhi nahi chala ki kab main unse sach me pyar karne lagi...**

**I really love him...vinit..."..**and she burst out in cry.

Vinit smiled and made her to sit on the couch.

Vinit while wiping her tears – **pagal...tuze sach me laga ki main...teri feelings samaz ta nahi hun...main tera dost hun...tuze achhi taraha se janta hun...muze pata hain meri CHUTKI rajat sir se pyarr kati hain...aur muze ye bat tere muh se sunni thi...isliye maine bhi ye natak kiya...**

Purvi was surprised on his word chutki...

Purvi – chutki**...tune muze chutki kaha?...tuze yad hain ab tak?...**

Vinit **– yad hain ..matlab...are bach pan me main tuze chutki hi bulata tha...han ab to tu badi ho gayi...ek cid officer ban gayi...to nahi bulata hun...magar bhul kaise sakta hun...**

Purvi hugged him tightly and both of them became emotional.

Vinit – **purvi...ab meri ek baat manegi?... kya tuze muz per vishwas hain?.**

Purvi nodded .

Vinit **- main chahta hun ki tu rajat sir ko sab sach bata de...bet se lekar abtak...**

Purvi **– Per vinit...main kaise bataun unhe? ...sab sunkar wo muze kabhi maf nahi karenge...bahut naraz ho jayenge muzse...**

Vinit – **to tu kya sochati hain ... tu agar nahi batayegi to unhe pata nahi chalega?...unhe bahar se ...kisi aur se agar pata chal gaya to?...fir to shayad nafrat karne lagenge tuzse...kya sah payegi unki nafrat tu?...**

Purvi – **nahi ...plz..aise mat bol vinit...main unke bina nahi rah sakti hun...**

Vinit patting her head – **issi liye bol raha hun ki tu khud jakar unko sab sach bata de... **

**tu unse zindagi bhar ka rishta banana chahti hain ...to uski buniyad yun zut per mat rakh...**

**han manta hun sab sach janne ke bad rajat sir tuzse shayad naraz honge...gussa honge... per tu apne pyar se unhe fir se jit legi...muze yakin hain tuz per...**

Purvi – **vinit ...sorry ...maine tuze kitna galat samza... **

Vinit – **are ...maine kabhi teri bat ka bura mana hain kya?...wo chod...pehle meri bat ka jawab de...**

Purvi smiled through tears – **tuze sachme yakin hain ...rajat sir ...sach janne ke bad ...muze maf kar denge...**

Vinit –**han... per tuze ...wait karna hoga...unhe pyar se samzana hoga...**

**Karegi na tu?**

Purvi **– han ...main unhe sab sach bata dungi...**

**...per plz..meri ek request hain...pata nahi wo fir kab muze apnayenge...aur apnayenge bhi ki nahi...kya main unhe panch din bad ye sab bata du to chalega?... kya tab tak unke sath kuch moments bita sakti hun?...plzzzzzzzzzz.**

Vinit felt helpless n guilty to see his besti like this ...he immediately hugged her and tears started flowing from their eyes.

Vinit – **I m sorry ..purvi,,,,ye sab meri galti hain...na main wo bet lagata aur na aj ye sab hota...i ruined your life...but I promise main hi sab sahi kar dunga...**

...

...

...

Purvi after separating from hug...wiped her tears.

Purvi – **vinit...meri kismet ka khel to dekh...**

**jis din ko Rajat sir meri zindagi ka sabse KHUBSURAT din bana dena chahte hain...**

**..usi din ko main unki zindagi ka sabse BADSURAT din banane ja rahi hun...**

**sorry rajat...plz...ho sake to muze maf kar dijiye...**

**Same night..**

Purvi came in her room...

She was about to go towards the dressing table but suddenly she saw that packet kept on the bed...

Purvi sat on the bed and opened it carefully...

She was surprised to see a lovely **RED netted saree ** with gold embroidery .

There was a letter with it...

Purvi opened it and read...

" **dear purvi...kya tumhe ye gift pasand aayi?...i hope you will like it.."**

Purvi softly touched the saree with wet eyes **..."..i loved it... Rajat"**

She read next**..."...you know jab maine ye saree mall me dekhi ...to muze tum isme nazar aayi...you will look beautiful in is ...no ..no ... actualy...this saree will look beautiful on you... my love..."**

Unknowingly tears started flowing from her eyes...

" **muze tumhe iss saree me dekhana hain...bolo na kab pahnogi?...sirf aur sirf tumhara Rajat."**

Purvi hugged the saree tightly ...

"**main jaldi hi Isse apke liye jarur pahnungi...Rajat."**

...

...

...

While here at rajat s home...

Rajat was lieing on his bed looking at his mobile... he was busy 's smiling pick on his mobile...and talking with her...

" **oh..Purvi...pata nahi tum kab meri banogi?...muzse wait nahi ho raha hain...**

He turned **.." pata hain charity function ki rat ko tumhare liye mere pass ek surprise hain...and I know you will love it...wo din main tumhare liye yadgar bana dunga...i promise..."**

He kissed her pick and smilingly said...

"**...I love you...Purvi ..."**

**...**

**...**

**,...**

**...**

Purvi with wet eyes hugged the saree**...i love you ...Rajat...**

Sorry friends .. thoda chota chap. But much emotional na...**bt u know gam ke baad hi to khushi aati hain.**...

so...did you all like d chap...plz..lemme know...

Thnx 2 all those who revwd last chap.

**m13, guest nl, neha, sia, piu, rajvi girl, Alita elli, shree, adk,  
><strong>

**crazyforpurvi, rajvilover, rewati, xyz, kavinsanjana,**

**redrosses22, Harman, khushi Mehta, guest1, maham, **

**nehabarve01, loveabhi - thnx a tons n love u all.**

**Sweetycid- love u dear.**

**And last but not the least -**

**all my lovely guests- thank u very much...love u all.**

Next chap. Will b wid lots of RAJVI romance moments – jaldi update karungi...

Agar aap jaldi revws. denge to...

Ok friends now bye...

Waiting 4 ur revws...

Apki Parise22.


	16. QUEEN

**-: QUEEN :-**

**Hiii...friends...**

**...M I late?...  
><strong>

**Ab ye lijiye...aapka nxt .chap...**

...

...

**Saturday night ...**

...

Purvi while laying on the bed was thinking about him ...

She looked at the calendar hang on the wall...- **sirf char din** ...**Rajat ...main aapko nahi khona chahati... **

...

...

Her phone rang ...she saw the caller ID... a weak smile crept at her lips...

Purvi **- hello...**

Rajat – **hello...missing me?...**

Purvi - **nahi to...**

Rajat - **achha...dont lie...**

Purvi nervously - **main zut nahi bol rahi hun...samze aap?...**

Rajat - **Achha...to fir aapka chehara yun red kyon ho gaya hain?...**

Purvi was surprised - **aapko kaise pata chala?...(** immediately bit her tongue)

She suspiciously started searching him in her room.

Rajat laughed - **are baba ...confused mat ho...main to yun hi guess kar raha tha...per lagta hain...sahi tha...**

Purvi smiled - **aap bhi na...rajat...ok...batayiye phone kyon kiya?...**

...

Rajat **- Yad hain na ...kal Sunday hain**

Purvi – **han ...to...**

Rajat - **...to Baba chahte hain...ki kal tum pura din humare sath humare ghar pe bitao... aaogi na?...**

Purvi - **han ...main jarur aaungi...**

Rajat - ok **...then we will be waiting for you...good night.**

Purvi - **yah...good night**..

...

...

...

...

**Sunday morning...**

Purvi rang the door bell...

RF opened the door...and welcomed her..

RF – **aao...purvi..beta.**

She entered inside ... her eyes were searching for him...but he was not there ...

Rf understood and said..

RF -**dekho** **tum ko bulaya hain...aur Rajat abhi tak so raha hain...**

Purvi smiled and gave him something.

Purvi – **uncle ..ye maine breakfast banakar layi hun...**

Rf went in the kitchen to prepare coffee for all of them.

While purvi peeped in side Rajats room...and chuckled to see him...he was sleeping carelessly with smile on his face.

Purvi came near him and slowly blown air on his face...

Rajat moved a little and half opened his eyes and smiled looking at her.

He turned to other side and again slept.

Purvi was surprised ...she came towards other side...and called him..- **Rajat ...uthiye na...**

...

Rajat lazily – **sone do na purvi...rat ko bhi sone nahi diya tumne...jaha dekho tum hi dikhati ho ajkal...aur ab yaha bhi aa gayi...**

...

Purvi – **sona hi tha to muze bulaya kyon?...thik hain fir main ja rahi hun...aap sote rahiye...(**and she turned to go )

...

Rajat immediately opened his eyes...and saw her leaving...he got up from his place and ran behind her...

...

Rajat – **purvi...ruko...(** he caught her wrist )

Purvi looked at him by narrowing her eyes.

Rajat sheepishly – **sorry...wo main nind me tha...muze laga ye sapna hain...aur tum ...**

Purvi – **thik hain...ab jayiye fresh hokar aayiye...**

...

...

Then they had breakfast.

...

After spending some time in other works...purvi with the help of Rajat ...prepared lunch for them.

...

**In kitchen ..**

Rajat was cutting vegetables ...purvi was making rotis.

...

Purvi – **are** **wah...aap ko to kitchen ka sara kam aata hain...i m impressed...**

Rajat - **han to...**

Purvi **– achha hain na?...**

Rajat - **matlab kya hain tumhara?...**( his hands stopped)

Purvi – **kuch bhi to nahi...(** and she giggled )

Purvi – **waise aapko dessert me kya pasand hain?...**

Rajat -**muze meetha kuch khas pasand nahi hain...magar...**

Purvi murmered – _**kadwe karele **_ jo hain...to meetha kaisa pasand hoga?...

But unfortunately Rajat heard her...

Rajat - **kya kaha tumne?...kadwa...kya?**

Purvi –**na...na...** **kuch bhi to nahi...**

Rajat pulled her closer to him and started tickling her...

Rajat – **kadwa karela...han...**

Purvi trying to get rescued from his grip – **nahi..nahi... chodiye muze ...uncle aa jayenge...**

But rajat was not ready to leave her...he wrapped his hands around her from behind and buried his head in her neck ... the scented aroma of her open hair which were little wet ...made him to loose his sense...he removed them from her neck ... and kissed her neck lovingly...;

...

Purvi shivered and hold his hands ...he kept on kissing her at her neck and shoulder , they started loosing in each other...before he move next ...purvi realized where they were?...

...

Purvi ( shocked ) - **uncle..aap ?...**

Rajat immediately left her and turned back to see his father..." **baba..."**

**...**but found no one over there...

Purvi laughed - **kyon ...kya hua?...**

Rajat didn't reply and went out angrily .

...

...

**At dinning table...**

Rajat was not ready to talk with her ...she knew the reason ...still tried to convince him.

Purvi after serving him - **uncle... pata hain aapko maine dessert me kya banaya hain?...**

RF – **kya banaya hain...beta?**

Purvi while opening the lid of the vessel.

"**Khir...''.**

...

Rajat immediately looked at the bowl and then to her...she was observing his expressions...

Rajat - **tumhe kaise pata ?...muze khir pasand hain...**

Purvi looked at RF ...and RF smiled ...

...

Rajat smiled and she was happy to see him back in his mood.

...

...

...

**Afternoon...**

RF and purvi were busy in chating ...while Rajat was busy doing his work on laptop.

...

Rf – **main to bore ho raha hun...chalo kuch khelte hain...**

Purvi **– per kya khelenge?...uncle...**

Rajat was looking at them ...

Purv i- **carom khele?...**

RF happily - **are wah...chalo carom khelte hain...**

They brought carom board in the living room...kept it at centre table...and started playing...

After some time ..

.RF – **tum to bahut achha khelti ho ...**

Purvi smiled and looked at rajat.

...

...

Rajat couldn't concentrate in his work due to their noise...so finally stopped his work and started watching their game.

Purvi signaled RF something...and he nodded.

RF **– Rajat ...tum kheloge?...**

Rajat – **nahi ...baba...aap dono hi khelo...**

Purvi mumbled - **harne se darr lag raha hain kya?...**

Rajat looked at her narrowing his eyes and told his father to shift other side ...so he can play...

RF hiding his laughter shifted and Rajvi started playing the game.

...

RF – **purvi..beta..ab humari izzat tumhare hath me hain...ise hara dena .**

Purvi **– uncle ..ap sirf dekhate jaiye... main ab samne wale ko kaise harati hun..**

And she winked to Rajat.

The game started and slowly the moment came when both of them were having queen along with one – one coin each on the board.

RF – **purvi...kuch kar ..beta...**

Purvi was nervous – **han...uncle...**

She tried to cover the queen...but unfortunately missed the shot...

She made helpless face...and looked at Rajat .

Rajat kept the queen again on the board .

Looking at the queen and then at her,.. he said...

"**QUEEN to sirf meri hi hain** ...**kyon hain na?..."**

She was nervous by getting hidden meaning behind his words ...lowered her head.

Smilingly Rajat covered the queen and gave winning look to both of them..

...

**Like this day passed and it was quite late night...**

...

...

Purvi **– uncle** **... raat bahut ho gayi hain...ab muze chalna chahiye...**...

...

RF - **beta.. purvi...kitni jaldi...waqt bit gaya?...aaj tere aanese iss ghar me rounak aa gayi ...fir jarur aana beta...**

Purvi - **han ...uncle...jarur aaungi...**

Then she bid bye to RF.

...

Rajvi got in side the car...Rajat was driving .

She was remembering those moments ...which she spent with them...and smiled.

...

Rajat noticed her smile .

...

...

Purvi **- thank you...Rajat...aaj aapne muze zindagi ki ek bahut badi** **khushi di hain...kitne dino ke baad muze yun laga ki main aapno ke sath hun...**

...

Rajat smiled and kept his hand on hers... purvi moving near him...rested her head on his shoulder.

...

...

...

Suddenly they saw big drops of water falling on their cars front glass...

Purvi -**wow...barish ho rahi hain...**

Rajat - **ye bin mousam barish kahan se aane lagi hain...**

Purvi - **Rajat...car rokiyeeee na plz...muze bhigna hain...**

Rajat shocking**- are you crazy?...aisi barish me koi bhigta hain bhala?...bimar pad jaogi tum...**

Purvi - **plz...rukiye na...plzzzzz**.

Rajat stopped the car ,

Purvi while opening the door...- **aap nahi aayenge?...**

Rajat - **tum jao...muze nahi bhigna...**

Purvi - **aap na sach me bahut UNROMANTIC hain...huhhhh.**

...

And she went to enjoy the rain...she opened her arms to catch the droplets

...circled around herself...and jumped in the water...

...

After some time she stopped and looked at him ...he was watching her enjoying rain...so she waved and again called him out ...but he nodded as "no"...

...

...

...

She was drenched fully...and still was dancing in the rain ...

Some of Her hair strands were stuck to her face...and she was busy in collecting rain drops in her cupped palms and then splashing it...

...

...

...

...

She felt a soft press at her shoulder...slowly that hand circled before her neck and rested at other shoulder...his presence behind her made her to go numb...

She closed her eyes... and realized that she was eager to feel for that touch .

A light kiss on her neck made her to shiver ...

she smiled and looked behind...it was he ...

He was also drenched ...rain drops were rolling down his face...his hair was stuck to his forehead... was looking **damn cool.**..she just kept on starring him.

Both of them were immersed in each other...their eyes met...and found their love for each other in them...

Rajat kept his one hand on her waist and another on her cheek.

Purvi continuously looked at him lost ...

He came near her pulling her gently and leaning down kissed her shoulder softly... then slowly he started brushing his lips up n down on her neck .. she closed her eyes nervously and rested her head on his shoulder holding his hands.

He then moved to her fore head...she again shivered on his touch..and now her hands got hold of his hair from behind.

He softly kissed her eyes...purvi tried to control her nervousness and closed her eyes very tight. she felt his warm breath on her face.

Cold wind and his warm breath was a perfect combination that made her to go under his magical spell...

...

Her breathing became uneven, her heart started beating fast...she could hear her own heartbeats clearly.

Rajat slowly kissed at her cheeks ...moving further...

R ajat whispered - **QUEEN to sirf meri hain...hain na?...**

Purvi looked at him...tears formed in her eyes...but nature came to help her...her tears mingled with the rain drops and rolled down her cheeks .

He bent and his finger touched her trembling lips.

Suddenly he stopped remembering his promise...**I wont force you...**

While purvi was loosing herself ... but her mind was alert...

Purvi s mind.- **ruk ja ...aur ...rok unhe...ye to dhokha hain...**

Her heart cried - **plz...aise mat kaho.. ye dhokha nahi hain...galti maine ki hain...saza muze milne do... magar ye to unka haq hain...**

,...

And heart won the battle.

Purvi opened her eyes and said

Purvi – **QUEEN to humesha se aapki hi thi...bas use samzne me der lag gayi...**

**...**

slowly she brought her face near his...and to his surprise ...caress his lips with hers...

...

Rajat was really very surprised but at the same time happy...he felt that soft , warm touch on his lips that gave a current in his body...

Purvi pulled herself back a little and looked at him...

.she read the unasked question in his eyes...

slowly she cupped his face in her palms and again forwarded her self with closed eyes...he also closed his eyes and responded back with the same passion...

their lips met...and the game that started with gentleness slowly turned into a little vigorous one...they shared a much passionate kiss...

they kissed like will never leave each other any time.

...

**It was that feeling which made him to feel complete. **

But Purvi?

**She felt today she won his heart but lost him ...maybe forever?...**

...

...

They separated and hugged .

Now rain also stopped .

Rajat rested his forehead on hers and said...

Rajat – **chale.?...**

The end...

Thnx 2 all revwrs...

**Loveabhi, , crazyforpurvi, guest, abc, guest, Harman, neha, rajvigirl, rajvilover, nehabarve01, dd,guest, kavinsanjana, , sia, black current,guest, Guest nl, adk, m13, , guest1, guest , nidhi **– thnx a lot...friends.

**khushi** - love u dear..will u wait 4 some days...as i ve some other requests 2 complete..after wards i ll definately ask u abt d new idea?...bye.

**Aripta-** its ok..dear... lets forget all dat...stay blessed...

**Ansha** – ur guess s very much right...thnx.

**Shweta** – don't b sorry...study comes 1st n then masti - mazak...thnx.

**redrosses22- **thnx..**lovely lil. Sis**...tc..bye.

Again thnx 2 u all .

All d **silent readers**.plz...revw...Apke revws. muze encourage karte hain..thnx..

**...**

**(Friends plz...read my new os.." THE GIFT"...its not on rajvi ...but its on different topic... u ll like it...its a request.)**

**... **

*** ok.. friend ...very less chaps .r left...aisehi mera sath dijiye...thnx. * **

...

Now tell me did u like dis chap...plz..revw.

Waiting ...Apki Parise22.


End file.
